This IS a Masquerade Party
by Commander Eggnog
Summary: If the Beacon Dance was a masquerade party instead. The students are let loose into the banquet hall with decadent masks and a healthy dose of lust. Collection of many lemon pairings- rough and intimate, mainstream and obscure. Your favorite will be in here eventually. Rated M.
1. Greek Yogurt (Pyrrha-Neo)

-Chapter 1: Greek Yogurt- (Pyrrha and Neo)

Tags: Lesbian, 69

Location: Dorm Room

* * *

This _is_ a masquerade party. It's time for the Vytal Festival's school dance, which always happens before the tournament. This year, Beacon Academy is hosting the festival.

Normally, the Vytal dance isn't a masquerade party, but Beacon holds a masquerade dance every year even when it isn't hosting the festival. When Beacon does host, they integrate masquerading into the dance to open the rest of the world to Vale's culture.

The masquerade has become a tradition at Beacon—especially for the female students as sexual empowerment where they leave it all on the table for one night. After that, they leave changed, whether refreshed, relaxed or simply reimagined. The men go through this experience too, but it is often framed in the lens of helping women achieve while taking some of the fun and growth for themselves. As such, women usually go harder than the men do.

First year students are always the most eager to participate—they are the awkward ones looking to break out of shells or bright-eyed ones hoping to see what this stage of schooling is really like. After the first year, some people are turned off, but many stick around every year, hungry for more sexual exploits.

Students from all four schools entered the banquet hall, looking for a night of sex with anyone who catches their eye the right way. They would meet, spend a few minutes dancing and head out.

There are rules, however. Each student must craft their own masquerade mask in secret, and it must cover the entire region of the eyes and the front of the nose. Nobody else may see it until the student arrives wearing it at the hall. Each student must arrive alone no matter how many of their friends are attending. So long as the student is on Beacon grounds, he or she must wear it at all times until the dance ends. If they take it off, even with nobody around, they must no longer participate.

Everyone must be anonymous.

Many people on campus did not wear a mask that night. If they weren't attending the dance, they didn't need to make one. However, the mask _hypothetically_ makes the wearer recognizable only by voice, hair and overall build. This is hypothetical, of course, because everyone made masks around their identity. If you know someone well enough, you can guess what they'd put on their mask.

Ruby used that logic as she walked in and spotted Weiss behind her white and blue mask, her characteristic snowflake resting above her nose. As soon as Nora walked in, she spotted Jaune behind his Pumpkin Pete mask, modified into the shape of everyone else's.

Pyrrha, however, walked in and did not recognize anybody. She saw that most of the attendees were women though.

As she was still in the doorway, a man and woman bumped into her on their way out. It was a woman with a white ponytail and a snowflake on her mask with a man of short, blue hair and what looked to be yellow goggles underneath a red mask.

Pyrrha's mask was a golden plate with wavy black lines very much like her armor. She and many other students made their masks with materials in Beacon's weapon maintenance workshops. Those shops have the materials needed to sharpen, buff, clean and improve any weapons, but it is also handy for any arts and crafts project the students have too.

Pyrrha finally found a familiar face (as true as that can be when everyone is wearing a mask.) "You know," she told him, "there are some people here who _have_ seen what you've got under your armor."

Jaune, wearing his Pumpkin Pete bunny mask, turned around and greeted her. "And there are some people here who _do_ know a voice when they hear it. I'm surprised you came. This didn't really seem like your thing."

"Clearly, you need to get to know me better," Pyrrha said. "Want to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask." The two were the among the first on the dance floor, and as the night went, it crowded. They could hardly move without bumping into someone, but they were having fun. A slight graze of the shoulder never hurt anybody.

But then Nora charged through Jaune with Ren on her tail. "Guys? What's going on?" Jaune said as he turned and pursued them.

No sooner than Jaune's hands let go of Pyrrha's did someone else grab them. Pyrrha was being pulled off the dance floor. As she hobbled through a sea of bodies, she looked down but could not see who was pulling her. It was someone short—a woman, Pyrrha thought—because her nails were painted pink and brown.

When they arrived at the refreshment tables, Pyrrha finally saw her future fling. About half her size—but just as busty—was a girl in a pink and brown lolita dress held together by metal buttons, each snapped in place up and down the dress. Pyrrha tried to look into her eyes, but her pink, brown and white swirly mask blocked them with a black mesh.

Neo looked up to Pyrrha, still holding her hand, and put her other one on Pyrrha's hip. She raised their connected hands over her head and pushed off of Pyrrha, spinning around in a dancing motion and pulling Pyrrha toward the ballroom exit.

" _She's smooth,"_ Pyrrha thought. _"Smoother than Jaune, that's for sure."_ She looked back into the crowd but could not find him. _"This dance is the best chance I have of getting through to him, but I guess I'll have to work on that later tonight."_ Neo got her attention and motioned to the door again. "Oh, you want to…" Neo put a finger to Pyrrha's lips and shook her head 'yes'.

" _Oh, no talking. Alright. I guess we're going for true anonymity here."_ Pyrrha said, "Okay, I have time. Let's help each other out."

They walked out of the banquet hall in silence. Pyrrha looked down at her first fling (who held her hand the entire way there) and didn't know how to read her. She had a poker face, making Pyrrha think the worst could be true. Was she taking Pyrrha to a sex dungeon? Did she have a plan for how to make Pyrrha squirm? Or was she as innocent as Pyrrha, just looking for a fling to get her night started?

" _If she were just casually doing it with me, she wouldn't cherry-pick me off the dance floor and usher me right to her room,"_ Pyrrha thought. _"What does she want?"_

Pyrrha and Neo entered a vacant student hall. Pyrrha recognized that Neo took her to a Mistral student hallway, but she saw nobody in the building on their way there—nobody besides this small, pink and brown, somewhat deviant looking girl. Neo opened the door to her room.

" _Nobody's here too,"_ Pyrrha thought. _"That's a start. And everything is so clean—sparkling even."_ Pyrrha noticed another peculiar thing and asked, "It's beautiful, but why is there only one bed? Doesn't your team live here too?"

No response. Just a small girl sitting upright, hands folded, smiling on her bed as if waiting for Pyrrha to start them off.

" _This is too good to be true,"_ the taller one thought. _"I never thought I'd say that about lesbian sex, but this is already so odd. The way she called on me and led me on, how does that happen in real life? What is she doing? Why does she want me_ that _bad?... I'll just have to go with it. Whatever happens, I'll try to be as good as she is."_

That was Pyrrha's goal—to do whatever Neo did as well as Neo did it. But… what was she doing?

"Just so you know," Pyrrha told her, "I know about a lot of different kinds of sex, and they're just not… not _me_. So whatever you were planning on doing, why don't we keep it more vanilla and not use any instruments to get the other to finish? Just our bodies."

Neo nodded yes. "Good," Pyrrha said. "How about we… y'know…" Pyrrha put her thumbs and index fingers together, and then she switched them so that the thumbs were touching the index fingers instead.

Neo knew she meant a sixty-nine. She cheerily accepted and patted next to her on the bed. Pyrrha sat down. Neo kicked her shoes off, and Pyrrha did the same. Neo then stood up, and in one motion, grabbed her dress near her waist and breasts, tugging outward and undoing the metal buttons that ran the length. Neo gracefully flung it off herself, leaving herself in only her bra and panties.

Pyrrha was taken by surprise. "Ah, I can't do that," she said, blushing. Her dress was built to show her legs on the side, so she did what she could and rode it up until her green panties showed fully. This only tightened her dress above her waist, so her supple chest pressed hard into the fabric. She removed the shoulder straps, completely exposing her green bra while the dress clung faithfully to her abdomen below.

Neo grabbed Pyrrha's hand and pushed her onto the bed, leaning onto her. Reaching back, she undid her bra and let it fall onto Pyrrha. " _How is she as big as me?_ " Pyrrha thought. She touched and caressed Neo's bosom, and every roll, every twist, felt exactly as it would on her but without the pleasure she would get from it.

Neo reached for Pyrrha's bra and unhooked it without resistance. She tossed it aside and began to suck on the tall girl's breasts as Pyrrha continued to play with hers. Her tongue was long. Pyrrha could feel it going as far as the girl's nose as it wrung her nipples. A circle, a tug, then came a suckle after she spat to wet the mounds. Pyrrha's breathing grew frenetic, almost spasmic as Neo shot waves of energy through her, not even having gotten to her lower region yet. She worked Pyrrha hard.

Pyrrha couldn't take it anymore. She removed her panties and guided Neo down there. However, Neo waited. She repositioned herself into the top of the sixty-nine and waited for Pyrrha to begin.

As she lay staring into Neo's wetness, Pyrrha caught her breath and wiped the sweat from her brow. The moist layers were off-putting, but she had a goal. With a finger, she parted Neo's folds and entered with another. Neo's breathing intensified, but she didn't groan or utter any vocals. She was composed, and she responded with a tongue into Pyrrha's lower region. Pyrrha felt the coarse tongue rolling around inside herself, hitting this wall and that, the little taste buds unevenly gliding along. She had so many questions, each of them answered in the bursts of pleasure.

Pyrrha tried to compete. She parted the short girl's folds and, between her high points, dove her tongue and thrashed around carelessly. The longer she worked, the more erratic she got. Neo took note. The more Neo worked her, the more pleasure she herself got out of it.

And ho, was she in control. She inserted a finger into Pyrrha's wetness as she darted her tongue in, as straight and far as she could as if it were a man's tool. "H-oo-uh! Huh-ugghhhh," Pyrrha exclaimed. She tried so hard to keep up with the pink and brown girl. She really did. They battled and batted into each other as fast as they could, but Pyrrha simply couldn't keep up. The sour taste Neo left in her mouth wasn't helping. Women didn't taste as good as she thought.

She toughed through it, wrapped her arms around Neo's legs and stuck her face in, her nose adding to the other girl's pleasure too. However, Neo knew Pyrrha's body so well that the taller huntress came out for air too much and couldn't keep going. She groaned and groaned while Neo was silent, save for her breathing.

It was building inside Pyrrha. In a last push, it came over her as she helplessly waved her tongue around Neo's insides, getting everywhere and nowhere at once. Pyrrha stopped, overcome with her orgasm, and let go of her vice grip on Neo's legs. She rolled over and breathed heavily.

Pyrrha finally came down from her high. She never felt such a rush, so strong she closed her eyes to ride it out. When she opened them, the pink and brown girl was gone.

She never encountered someone as odd as that short girl. She never spoke, and she never seemed to lose her breath. She must have been used to the taste. She railed into Pyrrha without seeming to break a sweat, and when she finished, she was gone. Pyrrha stood up in an empty room with no evidence of the door having opened. Pyrrha tested it. Still locked. She unlocked it, put her dress back on and left. She had to get used to the taste or find a way around it if she was ever going to get as good as the short fighter.

" _Who was she?"_

* * *

 _This story is my quest to diversify the pool of romance fics by adding pairings that haven't happened enough or at all. And I do mean "at all." Each chapter is one pairing, and none will happen twice, so because there are so many chapters, some obscure pairings will happen along with the more common ones. It was written either when I was procrastinating with schoolwork or at some point after midnight when I couldn't fall asleep._

 _This story is diverse not only in pairings, but also in the types of relationships and lemon tropes/kinks, so there should be "something for everyone" here._

 _Some of it is more vanilla, but you'll eventually find role playing, BDSM, shower sex, sleep sex, foodplay, public voyeurism, futanari and more. Some of it will be more heartfelt, some more raunchy and deviant and some that leave the characters themselves questioning what just happened. I'll also be rotating between fairly common pairings and ones made of people almost never seen together or at all. Anything is possible! Even Pyrrha with Neo (as evidenced above.)_

 _Though the chapters are for the sake of said sex, I try to be as three dimensional and grounded with it as possible to work on my writing and style. Each character's story is continuous, but the chapters themselves are mostly disjointed._

 _There are up to twenty chapters planned currently, many already finished by the time I upload this, but I may do more. They all take place during the Beacon Dance as people run off to seclusion multiple times. I put a lot of effort into making sure there aren't continuity errors, perhaps a bit too much, so that one character will not be having sex in two places at once._

 _Please review, and if there's an odd pairing you wish there were more fics of, let me know along with any tropes or kinks you'd want to see with them. The only restrictions are to keep things to the students and only those who existed in the show's plot during Volume 3 (This includes tournament competitors, but I will not do OCs). I'll get to the common ships (I promise!), but uncommon pairings make this fun!_

 _Next Chapter: Blake teaches Ruby the basics to get both their nights started._


	2. Ladybug (Ruby-Blake)

-Chapter 2: Ladybug- (Ruby and Blake)

Tags: Lesbian, Teaching, Foreplay, Strap-on, Vaginal

Location: RWBY Dorm

* * *

"Thanks for taking me here," Ruby said as she and Blake sat down in a round booth.

Ruby and Blake sat in a restaurant the afternoon of the dance.

"This is quite the place for just a date…" Ruby swept her eyes across the candlelit diner, wood paneling reminding her of pictures of Mistral. A black mantle draped each table.

"Well then, I rebut by saying this isn't 'just' a date," Blake said. "And even so, consider it my treat. I've been wanting to eat here for so long." Ruby opened the menu. _Kimchi Possible- South Fall and Canvas Rd._ "Look at the spice bowls. So much of this comes from southern Anima."

Ruby saw each dish inspired by a different herb or spice- noodles and saffron, rice and furikake. "You really know where to pick," she said.

"I have my ways. Any clue what you're getting?"

After a solid five minutes of too-many-things-to-choose-from, Ruby told tell the oncoming waiter, "I'll have the sage chicken platter, please."

"And for you, Miss?"

"Actually, we're splitting the platter," Blake said. Ruby's eyes seemed to light ablaze behind her unconfrontational posture. "Look how much that is, Ruby. I've seen your appetite before, and it can't. It's like having three full dishes." The team leader sunk into the booth cushions. The waiter understood the submittal on her face.

He asked Ruby, "Anything to drink?"

"I'll have milk," she said.

Blake's eyebrows said, "I'm not surprised," but her mind said, "You sweet, pure soul." It almost made her feel guilty about where they planned their night to head. It was an 'almost' she'd take advantage of.

Amiable conversation ensued, and soon they would dig into their meal. It was somewhat of a sampler platter, consisting of chicken, noodles, bread, and rice enough to feed both huntresses. "So, Blake, are you still up for… what we talked about?"

"Hm?" Blake said. She swallowed her food. "And when did we talk about this?"

"You know," Ruby leaned forward and poked Blake's hand with each syllable of "last week ago tonight after Weiss got back late."

"What did you say back then exactly?" Blake teased.

"Ugghh. You're frustrating me."

"What kind of frustrated?"

"Stop asking questions!" Ruby beamed. "I asked first. You know I don't know what th-…" Ruby cupped Blake's mouth to prevent her defiance.

Blake sent a foot under the table to Ruby's nether, and the mixed stimuli forced Ruby to free her love interest. "Alright, alright," Blake said. "You don't have to gag me."

"Did I? Oh, I'm sorry."

"N-no, Ruby. It was a joke… about… sex."

"I-uh. I didn't know that was involved in-"

"It's not. Not unless you want it to be, but we're not… that far."

"I guess I just learned about the main parts of it." Ruby rested her back, pursing her lips at her lovemaking ignorance.

Blake sat up straight and folded her hands, leaning to say, "You know, when we get back, I'll teach you anything and everything you want to learn."

"I'd like that. None of the… gagging though."

"Oh gosh, no. We'll lay out ground rules."

"Yang has said she doesn't have that reflex anymore."

Blake stifled laughter, concerned about their noise in the restaurant. "I believe that. Though between us, she isn't the one who submits. Have you made your mask yet?"

"No, but I know what it's going to be. It'll just take me a few seconds. You?"

Blake said, "It's all done. I'll admit I worked ahead on it. I tried to shape it so that it's not in the way when I go d-"

"-Did we find everything alright this evening?"

Blake turned and saw it was the waiter. "Yes, sir. Thank you," she said. "We're about ready for the check."

"Of course. Here you are." He handed it to her.

As quickly as Blake read the total, she returned the paper with a few lien cards. "What's left is your tip," she said.

"Thanks, ma'am."

They exchanged farewells, and Ruby pulled Blake onto her feet. She leant her head on Blake's shoulder as they walked out. Blake turned and pecked her forehead.

When they got back to Beacon, they went their separate ways to respect the rules of the dance.

* * *

Ruby arrived at the banquet hall. People seemed to be leaving as often as they came. She knew why they were here, a thought that still brought mild discomfort. If only she could find Blake, the teammate she'd been the most intimate with, she would feel better about being surrounded in this atmosphere.

She saw Weiss. She saw Nora. She was still looking to come through on her promise to Blake. She genuinely hoped the night would transform the way she thought about sex, and she wanted it to. But she couldn't find the faunus.

She walked through the crowd of people, all of whom were dressed pristinely, dresses pressed and ties taught. Ruby wasn't used to walking in stilts. She made it to the punch bowl and was about to have a drink when Blake tapped her shoulder.

Ruby doubled back in mild panic. "G-ah, why would you do that?"

"It's an instinct at this point," Blake said. Blake's mask had a black base and white leaf decals on the edges. The eye slits had a purple outline around them, sharply pointing in the ways to make it seem cat-like. "Crowds make it way too easy to sneak up on people."

"Yeah," Ruby said. "I noticed."

"That's a very arts-and-craftsy mask you have," Blake said. Ruby's mask was also a black base but with rose petals and her silver bullets strewn about as if Ruby threw them and hoped they would catch glue.

Ruby didn't know how to take the words. "Aren't… aren't everyone's?" she asked.

"I meant to say it suits you well as something that looks like specifically you made it."

"It did take me thirty seconds…" Ruby said. "Your mask is great too. And I like your dress."

Blake's dress was rather complicated compared to the one-piece dresses most other girls wore. It involved a bolero jacket with an open front, which stopped above the midsection and a white crop top underneath. An inch of Blake's torso showed below before her long, uneven purple and black skirt carried on, stopping at her left knee and hitting the floor at her right leg. She wore simple black flats. The ensemble echoed a more traditional sensibility rather than the glamour of many dresses in the room, but it was rather tight. She still turned heads.

Ruby's dress was two pieces, it was black and it showed her collarbone and a considerable amount of her upper chest. A red corset covered the space between the top and the skirt, of which the hem rested at her knees.

Ruby and Blake arrived in their dorm to find it vacant. The young, inexperienced leader asked, "So, where do we start?"

"By making sure we stay the only people in this room." Blake locked the door. "That settles that." She turned to Ruby.

"Step Two?" Ruby asked.

"Step Two is merely getting to know your own body— and someone else's, mine— in the most _intimate_ way there is." She kicked off her flats, and Ruby followed with her stilts. She held Ruby's waist and gave a short, chaste kiss. "And getting there is always _more than_ half the fun. If you're going to spend the rest of tonight having uninhibited sex with who knows, I want to make sure you are prepared for it."

Ruby put her arms on Blake's shoulders. The tune of Blake's words beckoned Ruby to return the kiss. A few seconds in, she tugged the cat faunus's lip with her teeth.

Alongside what sounded like a shiver, Blake said, "Gosh, you're learning fast." She separated from Ruby's clutches and pulled a box from under her bed.

"What are you getting?" Ruby asked.

"If we are going to make the most of tonight, we are going to need some… educational instruments."

Blake held the box in front of her. Ruby kept her hand on top of it in apprehension. "Wait, Blake…" Ruby said, "is this like… Because I'm not sure I'm ready for… what is it called…? BSD-"

"No, Ruby…" Blake held a hand between her eyes. "Is that… Yang told you about it?"

"Yeah."

Ruby and Blake were dating, but Ruby let her have flings with Yang when she wanted a release. They were very regular, and Ruby didn't want to jump into that sort of relationship too fast. That's what the masquerade party is for, so she took advantage of the night to learn.

"That sort of thing can be very intense, and… it isn't a thing until people need to 'spice things up' per se. Consider it like… normal lovemaking gets too vanilla, and the extra intensity makes the 'highs higher.'"

"Does it?"

"Well, yes. It's the same sense as role-playing, which you could ask Coco and Velvet about, but that's not what's in this box." Blake opened her toy chest. "Look familiar? These are vibrators, though some are just dildos."

Ruby peered into the box, toys of all sizes visible. Ruby noticed their shape and said, "Ah. I get what they do."

"A little home away from home, right?"

"That one has a belt on it," Ruby noted.

Blake realized what she needed to do. "That one is a strap-on," she said. It was Blake's own, but she never could get Yang to use it on her. If Blake was going to teach her leader about sex, she would need to play both parts. She took it out of the box but left it on the floor next to her bed.

Blake closed the box and led Ruby to her bed, hand in hand. "But we don't need to go there yet." She set them aside and sat Ruby down. With a poke to the forehead, Ruby accepted her fate and lay with her head on Blake's pillow, failing to bring Blake with her. "There's so much more. Pleasure comes from everywhere, not just under the pants."

"It's a combat skirt."

Of course, Blake never wore one. She crawled onto the bed, hands and knees giving her the form of a cat stalking prey. In payback for Ruby's wit, she leaned into the girl's ear and whispered, "Give me a couple minutes and it won't be anything. It will be _gone_." From Ruby's perspective, seeing Blake in the mask as she said that, Ruby was more than ready to take her up on the offer.

Ruby grabbed Blake's face and pressed the two together. She wrapped her legs around Blake's waist and forced her down from her knees, almost completely on top of the team leader. Blake caressed Ruby's stomach as their heads rested inches apart, lips going back and forth. Ruby ran a hand through Blake's hair.

Blake noticed the intention; Ruby grabbed her head and changed the angle between them. Blake sensed a parted mouth and introduced her tongue. This was nothing new for the two girls. Red and Black have shared this bed before, but never has Ruby slept in it. As lovers, they have embraced, but only tonight are they planning to make love.

Ruby and Blake continued learning each other's bodies as the girl of black separated Ruby's corset from her dress. Blake found the end of the string and gave a slight pull. It wasn't enough to remove it, but it was enough to make it negligible as clothing in the proper sense. Ruby's dress fell limp at her front, only being held in place with Blake's pressed body. It just lay there, covering but not securing. And so, skin met skin.

Blake kept her hand on Ruby's lower chest. She found a rhythm. She would glide this way and that, but never up or down. It would reach her belly button, then hip, then belly button, then other hip. Ruby matched the pace with her tongue. Where Blake went, Ruby followed. Blake had her right where she wanted her.

She was pushing Ruby's buttons. She eased to just a finger and just light enough force to almost tickle Ruby's abs. The delicacy made Ruby bite Blake's lips. Blake returned the favor and added tongue after. Blake's hand held Ruby's skin at the waist. Ruby wrapped her legs around one of Blake's. So it went. After a length Blake felt appropriate, she literally pushed Ruby's belly button.

"Wha- wh- how was that!?" Ruby said, tensing up.

"Did you like it?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, buh…" Ruby did not know pushing one's belly button resulted in an odd sensation in the groin. It was not inherently sexual, not full of pleasure. It was a sharpness, not of pain, in the back of the groin, resulting from some leftover wiring from birth. It was just there.

"I told you. Today, we're learning about our bodies. Strange, huh?"

"Yeah, but not bad." Ruby smiled. She pulled Blake in for another kiss, though Blake separated after.

Blake sat up and leaned over her partner. She grabbed one side of the untied corset, which lay open at Ruby's front. "Are you ready to learn more?" she asked.

"Of course." With Ruby's words, Blake removed Ruby's corset, her midriff now completely visible. "Look, you're on my level now," Blake said, her midriff eternally exposed.

"Then let's get you out of that," Ruby said. After Blake's dress coat came off, she had only her crop top and skirt.

"What next, team leader?" Blake reached to touch her bow.

"No, not that," Ruby said. "I'm just used to it. It really suits you."

As Ruby looked down, she was not too focused on the question. Blake watched the girl examine her as both girls sat straight. Ruby never got to appreciate Blake in this level of dress before. Something about crop tops was invigorating; Blake's contoured nicely. Ruby considered the options. Removing tops meant the bra is exposed, and removing the skirt meant the underwear bottoms are. Ruby didn't want to get too far yet, but she wanted something. "Tops," she said.

Ruby reached for the hem of her shirt, but Blake stopped her. "Let me." Blake took both sides and lifted. Ruby's bra was simple and white. After all, who would ever see it? Blake gave an encouraging smile, and Ruby was prompted to remove Blake's top. The thick material came off surprisingly easily until, much to Ruby's surprise, Blake was half-nude.

"Wha-?" Ruby asked nobody. She stared at Blake's breasts, not large but bigger than her own.

Blake smiled. "No bra. I thought you'd notice beforehand, honestly."

"I didn't. You filled out your dress just like you had a sports bra on or something. No wonder I couldn't stop looking."

Blake showed Ruby her discarded top. "See? It's thick enough to hide the nipples but tight enough to keep me looking decent."

"You're still _pretty_ decent to me," Ruby said.

"Decent?" Blake smirked. "Is that all I get?"

"It's what you said!"

"N-no, you're right." Blake finished her laughs and exhaled. "And besides, I wasn't going to _not_ do this with you tonight. It was in the stars." She twisted her own nipples, drawing Ruby's eyes.

"Not wearing a bra must have made you think about this all day…"

"I did have to snap myself out of it at dinner a few times, sure. But now, we're here. Let's enjoy ourselves."

Both girls came together, kissing and feeling the warmth of their chests on each other. Every hand was on the other's torso, enjoying the skin somewhere. Blake started to rock to and fro. Left- a tongue explored the front of her teeth. Right- she twirled it with hers. They kissed and rocked, and Blake's hands came together at Ruby's back.

She held onto the red bra clasp and waited for objection. Ruby ended the kiss but stayed still. Blake proceeded. Blake let go, and upon separating their bodies, allowed it to fall. Ruby gave Blake a squeeze, and their nipples pressed into each other along with their lips.

Ruby pushed Blake to the foot of the bed and lay atop her. She held the upper band on Blake's skirt and pushed it lower. And lower. And lower. Ruby pulled it past the faunus's sex to find she did wear something underneath.

"Boyshorts, huh?" Ruby said. "Yang wears those too."

"I know."

Ruby decided to stop talking from that point forth and instead let her actions speak. She disappeared from Blake's view, and soon the faunus felt a wetness on her nipples.

Ruby used her lips for a gentle tug, making sure to pull it to the sides and down. Blake shut her eyes closed in euphoria. "You really know what you're doing," Blake said.

"You thought I'd never pleasured myself?" Ruby asked. "I'm just doing what I like."

Blake gave a deep exhale as she said, "Yeah? Well, keep at it."

As her tongue worked Blake's right nub, she kneaded the left breast with her hand. She played with the skin around the nipple, molding it as her hand rolled and grabbed, sending unique signals to Blake for a full effect.

Blake felt her mind concentrated on her lower self. As much as she loved the feelings higher up, they only added to below, and she wanted desperately to move things along. Ruby was no rookie.

Ruby was still kneeling over Blake. The faunus, eyes open but not focusing on anything amid the pleasure, reached down to find Ruby's skirt. It wasn't an elastic band like her own, which had to be for how high on the body it rested. She found a fold.

Ruby's skirt was one piece of cloth wrapped around her body and buttoned on the inside. Blake found the one at her waist and undid it. It fell slightly, and Ruby kicked it off her body.

"Ruby," Blake said, "this really is amazing, and I'm confident that you'll have a lot of fun tonight, but it's time I take the lead." She lifted the short girl's head from her perhaps against her will and had them both stand back up.

"Are you alright with going all in?" she continued. Ruby nodded. "I want to hear you say it this time."

"Yes."

"Take these off me, then." Blake only had her boyshort underwear on, and soon they were no more.

Blake took Ruby's meager white panties off her, and facing the bed, pushed Ruby to sit down on it as she grabbed what she'd left on the floor.

"So that's why it's called a strap-on," Ruby said. Her partner stood in front of her, looking powerful with a phallus between her legs.

"You got it," Blake said. She pushed Ruby by her boobs. "Lie down." She had her leader at her mercy. "I'll be careful."

She spread Ruby's legs and kept her hands on the girl's hips, guiding the purple tip in with a slow entry. It seemed to go in easy enough. She noticed Ruby's wetness help, and she wasn't unbearably tight. The faunus's eyes watched Ruby's carefully.

No pain. She let some of herself out and pushed completely in, but Ruby didn't bat an eye.

"You have more experience than I thought," she said.

"I told you I've pleasured myself. I got really committed to it once."

Blake kept quiet and sped up. She leaned over Ruby and began to fondle both breasts. Ruby was being too quiet for her tastes. She got a little rougher with it, forcing a hilt each time and also sending some pleasure her own way with how the strap-on fit.

A rhythm appeared. She relished in how she saw her leader in a new light for the first time. Her developed breasts bounced up and down more than she imagined. She loved the way they fell to her sides without any support. She never took the lead in sex, and she felt hornier as she went.

Ruby was starting to make noise. Sure, her voice was high pitched, but this was a new record. Blake wanted more. She made her pace erratic, sending herself all the way in without getting quite the range out.

She held onto Ruby's legs and got even faster, made easy by the juices that coated the purple phallus. Ruby was getting rammed, her breasts looking all the fleshier as the fat inside moved like jelly unsure how to fit a container. Ruby squealed.

Blake covered her mouth and shot a stare her way. Ruby understood, but she started to look helpless. Blake grew worried and began a rhythmic pace again. "Don't!" Ruby said. "I'm so close!"

For her partner's sake, Blake covered Ruby's mouth and thrusted with a renewed vigor. She wanted to be the best teacher she could be, so she brought her mouth to a breast and began to suck.

The faunus stifled Ruby's loud moans as she came, trapping the strap-on in place for a short second until she exited her lover.

Blake felt the girl's legs ease, and she let them down. She helped Ruby sit up.

"Not bad for a first time?" Blake asked.

"Too good, actually. If there weren't so many possibilities tonight, I'd stay in here with you 'til morning."

"We can't have that. Who _knows_ who you'll meet. Anything is possible."

Ruby smiled, her cheeks pressing against her black mask.

Blake continued, "I tried to accommodate you well, but the next person is going to be rough. Trust me. Also, wash up in the bathroom before you head back to the dance."

"And you don't have to?" Ruby asked.

"I got wet, but not quite like you there. Also, you're a tad sweaty." The strap-on was soaked. Blake set it in the shower, got dressed and headed to the door.

They gave cheerful goodbyes, and Blake left the room. Ruby washed herself, guiding her hands around her body with water from her bathroom sink and dried up. A shower, she decided, would take too much time. And she probably wouldn't want to leave it.

The night was still very young, just like Ruby. Blake wasn't sure Ruby was ready for an encounter with just _anyone_ yet, so she made plans for her. She decided to text Yang, someone she had considerable experience with. She told the blonde to go easy on her sister while also making sure to do things Blake didn't – things Blake knew Yang loves to do.

If the young leader had a fuller pleasure profile, Blake felt she could guide her situations better by herself and maybe come back able to teach _her_ a thing or two.

* * *

 _Upcoming pairings (in no particular order) are Nora and Pyrrha, Yang and Coco_ _, Ruby and May, Blake and Velvet, Jaune and Nora, Blake and Ren, Weiss and Neptune… and many, many more. I'm keeping them secret for now, but chapters will feature plenty of tournament fighters as well as the main cast. As I said, I've planned 20 chapters, but I don't know how many I'll do. I may scrap some if I can't find a good angle on the scene, but the ones I've mentioned so far are all going to be in some chapter down the line. Many of them are already written._

 _Next Chapter: Weiss takes Neptune away so that he can take her._


	3. Iceberg (Weiss-Neptune)

-Chapter 3: Iceberg- (Weiss and Neptune)

Tags: Straight, Handjob, Blowjob, Doggy-style

Location: SSSN Dorm

* * *

While many students danced, snacked or left the banquet hall, others sat at the bar. That's what they called it at least. It was less of a bar and more of a make-your-own-drink station. There was no event staff, no bartender. There wasn't even a DJ. The music station had hours of music queued and just... playing.

Nobody was watching over the students. That, more than anything, shaped the masquerade tradition into what it is now—a setting where students can let loose in _any_ way.

If someone wanted a song, they put it on the list. If someone wanted to dance, the lights were on them. If someone wanted sex, there was many a fish in the sea. If someone wanted to drink, they went behind the bar and made it.

Most students didn't touch the alcohol. It was a nice perk, sure, but it was not why they came.

Weiss stood at the bar, drinking, as students from all around the world danced behind her. She grabbed a stool, but she hesitated to sit because she didn't plan to stay much longer. She finished her drink and set it down.

She turned to the dance floor and caught a sight of a certain blue head of hair. " _Is that him?_ " she thought. He wore a dark gray blue suit with red trim. His cyan spikes of hair jutted up from his masquerade mask.

" _I can't be too sure_ …" Weiss thought. Just then, he turned to her and she saw his mask. A dusty blue base with red lines running along it. She didn't notice them, though, because underneath the mask was a pair of yellow goggles.

She turned back around to the bar as soon as she saw him, her hands covering her mouth to prevent her excitement from showing too harshly. However, it only attracted his attention. He saw the snowflake on her mask and headed for her at the bar.

"Hello there, snow angel," he said over her shoulder. "And what are you doing here?" He reached out a hand with a motion to the bar, and she put hers in it.

"Just getting my night started with a little kick, nothing too strong," Weiss said, feeling his bicep. "That would come later." She put her hands on his shoulders. "What do you say we dance or we leave? Take your pick."

"Well, as much as I'd loooove to show you the crazy moves I absolutely have on the dance floor," Neptune said, "why don't we head out?"

"Take me there."

Outside, on the way to Neptune's dorm, the two friends caught up. "Sorry if that was a bit too much flirting," Neptune said.

"No, no. I was doing it too. I enjoyed it. I'm surprised you came out tonight. You do know what Beacon's masquerade parties are, right?"

"Trust me, I've heard. Sun was really trying to get us all to come, and Scarlet came too, but Sage decided it's not his thing."

"I respect that," Weiss said.

"Yeah, same. I wonder how late this event goes. I don't think I could be, y'know, doing it all night. How many times do you think one person will or could have sex tonight?"

"You saw there's not really anyone 'working' the event, right? I made my own drink at the bar. The dance will go as late as people want it to. It might as well end at sunrise. I'd say, if someone really tried to make the most of it, they could do it maybe six times."

"What about you?" Neptune asked.

"Huh?"

"How many times do you think you'll… you know, never mind."

"No, it's fine. I don't know." Weiss took both of Neptune's hands in hers. "But I'm glad I get to start off the night with you. No matter what happens tonight, maybe when the dance is over we could still be together?"

Weiss realized what she said only after it left her mouth. She blushed, but she didn't take it back. "That sounds great," Neptune said. "Did you mean it?"

Weiss' blush peeked out from under her mask as she said she did. Not many couples have sex on the first date, especially when it's an impromptu one. They made it to Team SSSN's residence hall and started to navigate to their exact room within the building.

"Where do you think your teammates are?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know," Neptune said. "Sage is in the library so that he could get out of the team's way. Scarlet is either too embarrassed or shy to start anything, so there's no way he's back from the dance hall yet. If the door is still unlocked, it means Sun is still away. Why did you ask?"

"Oh, I just knew where all of mine are, and we certainly can't go to my dorm."

They arrived at Team SSSN's door. Neptune jiggled the handle and found it was unlocked. "That's alright… because we're here!"

Even for a room Neptune's team only stays in temporarily, it looked like they'd lived there all year. He guided Weiss to his bed in the left corner—the only neat section of the whole room. Weiss took note of his cleanliness.

Neptune sat on his bed. "This is where the magic happens," he said. "So, how do you want this to go?"

"I think I have an idea."

"Yeah? I haven't done too much, but if there's anywhere you want to go, let's go."

"I'll take you up on that. Let me know if it's ever too much," Weiss said. Neptune nodded affirmatively.

To start things off, Weiss stood before him, sitting at the edge of his bed, and curtsied. She kneeled down and unbuckled his belt. After looking up suggestively, she methodically unbuttoned this, unzipped that, and still no word of dissent from Neptune. He was too busy being frozen up, not moving a muscle and not interfering with his first chance at the snow angel.

It was all happening in front of him. Weiss undid his pants and moved his underwear waistband down slowly. Before her prize could poke out, she reached in and grabbed his member, freeing it.

She had Neptune by the cock, and a lengthy one at that. He winced at the pleasure of someone else's touch. It was power in the palm of her hand, and she was about to make him hers. She held her face close to his member, maintaining eye contact as she glided her hand up and down, ringing the tip with her thumb as she went.

Neptune was almost shivering with ecstasy. Weiss made her movements more jerky, less consistent. She dug into his pants with the other hand and started fondling his balls.

Earlier, there had been a thought in Neptune's mind that maybe he wouldn't get any action, and at the time, he was fine with that. Now, however, there wasn't much a thought besides " _More_." Weiss was matching everything he wanted out of it. He propped himself up by his arms, his head weighing back as his eyes were closed, his body rocking with the bed and with Weiss' hands. Her wonderful hands.

Neptune felt one leave his member and touch his face. Weiss put a thumb on his lips. He opened his eyes and immediately closed them for a kiss. Weiss leaned over him, still jacking while leading what turned into a make out session. He was all hers. This was no fling.

Weiss let go of her partner's mouth for air, holding their foreheads close. She slowly kneeled back to the floor, never having let go of his member, and took it into her mouth. She couldn't be away from it for too long. It was much more to her than his pleasure. It was the control she had over him, and she wanted him to submit.

She ran her tongue along it, circling it around her mouth. Neptune exhaled. Up and down she bobbed as she jerked what she couldn't take. He grunted. She removed her mouth, stuck her tongue out and ran it along the base, pressing hard as she slowly worked her way to the tip, leaving a trail of saliva on his length. Men don't usually moan, but Neptune did. Her tongue rolled around him, appreciating the taste from outside her mouth as she traced and retraced her path on his throbbing cylinder. He was putty.

She had to hit every point along the way, which tantalized Neptune just as much as her. She reached the base, and his balls, and attempted to surround one completely in her tongue. According to a gasp from Neptune, it worked. Was it odd for her to get so much out of this? It came to her naturally as a part of a power dynamic she wanted to continue chasing.

She returned her mouth to his member, keeping a hand on his balls and twirling them around. Weiss could feel a release in them as she went, and soon after his cock twitched in her mouth, sending his seed in her as she sucked. With a pop, her mouth came off his erection, the fluid completely trapped in her mouth.

Weiss loosed her control of him and slowly stood up. He looked at her quizzically. She opened her mouth. It was gone.

"Wow," Neptune said. "Really? That's quite something for a first time."

"You seemed to enjoy yourself too. I honestly wouldn't have done any of it if… I don't know. Something just… clicked, and it kept clicking. I loved it."

"Do you want to keep going?"

Weiss thought for a moment. She knew she wanted to. She was _not_ done here yet. But what? And how? It dawned on her.

"Yes. How about… you take control from here? And then finally I won't be a virgin."

"Hold- wait wait wait wait. You're a- never mind. Me too," Neptune said. "I'll go easy on you, though."

"You don't need to worry about that."

Weiss had a transformation in this room. She realized how much she loves power, and she used it to make her fantasies come true. The flip side of that is some fantasies involve a complete relinquish of this power.

If she takes a break from dominating, why not be submissive?

Weiss grabbed his hands and pulled him up from the bed. She gave a look as if telling him to wait. She rolled up her dress and secured it far above her waist, treating Neptune to his first view of her petite butt, hidden only behind white panties with blue polka dots.

She pulled down on them, stepping out and allowing the light to show on her toned legs. She climbed onto the bed but stayed on her knees, her elbows digging into the mattress as well.

Neptune dug into his pocket and pulled out a condom, rolling it over his member. He lined himself up, put his hands on her hips and entered her sex carefully.

He thought he felt her resist, but Weiss was collecting herself to take in his impressive length. He knew she was ready when she backed up into him. Weiss slowly guided herself forward and back on his pole, acquainting her insides with his girth.

When she was ready, she turned her head to him and said, "Take me." Neptune pushed forth, trying not to overstep while still helping. "Harder," Weiss said assertively.

"Y-yes, ma'am."

Weiss moaned and groaned, Neptune's cock filling her, her walls barely able to allow him to push through, but he did. He did over and over, his nails digging into Weiss's fleshy rear. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard, Neptune!"

Something about having sex with her dress hiked up and Neptune still wearing his entire gray and red suit made Weiss feel powerless, and she was all for it. Neptune jammed himself inside her, mixing her juices around and shoving his tip through her cervix. "Hhhnnng-guh… Yes!" Weiss exclaimed. "Oh, yes! Ruin me!"

She was being fucked so hard she fell from her elbows to her shoulders, her ass propped up proudly to be railed as hard as Weiss could take it. Her brain was turning to mush with an overload of pleasure, each hilt hitting her to the point she drooled onto Neptune's bed.

She felt her orgasm approaching. It was the only thing that cut through all her muffled screams and pounded pussy. As much as she hated to end things, Weiss pushed through and started massaging her breasts through her dress. Neptune continued to lay into her, though he was getting exhausted. He committed to her and didn't want to look bad—he repositioned his hands on her ass for leverage.

It gave Weiss an idea. "Spank me!" She said. Neptune's dick rapidly hit her core, and she thrusted back for maximum potential. Her hands continued working magic on her breasts, her knuckles twisting her nipples over. When Neptune spanked her, it finally sent her over the edge.

Neptune felt her slow down, so he stopped. Weiss collapsed and flipped over on the bed, her chest heaving for air. "Thank you," Weiss said, though he could barely make it out. "That was a great first time."

"I'd say the pleasure was all mine, but that's clearly not the case," Neptune joked. He disposed of the condom and put his dick away. It took him five seconds to look presentable again, but Weiss was a mess on his bed. She collected herself and sat up.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" she said. "I can't go out like this."

"Sure, no prob."

Weiss stood up and said, "Hey, Neptune?" She held his hands and shared a long, simple kiss with him. "I can't wait for next time. I do still want to participate in the dance though."

"Of course, I understand. Have your fun, but you're still mine."

"Of course."

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Jaune helps Nora with her relationship problems._


	4. Nora's Arc (Jaune-Nora)

-Chapter 4: Nora's Arc- (Jaune-Nora)

Tags: Straight, Comfort, Anal, Sleep Sex, Handjob

Location: JNPR Dorm

* * *

Ren walked into the banquet hall, his mask of a pink and olive scale pattern with his guns' sickles pointing down from the sides. " _How ironic_ ," he thought, " _to wear it as someone there only to show face_."

"Cuckaw!" he heard from the dancing crowd. A woman in a pink dress with a pink, white and blue mask with lightning bolt eye slits emerged from it.

"Are you sure that's a sloth and not an eagle?" Ren asked her.

"Oh, you always have to buzzkill," Nora said. "Come on. Let's dance."

She pulled him to the dance floor, and they danced in rhythm with the other couples. Nora's dress had a large, white button at the collar, holding cloth at the front together in a way that formed a heart-shaped opening below it at her breasts. It was very tight on her upper body, but the skirt flared out in ruffles.

Ren's suit had a pink tie and trimming along the jacket's edges, matched with an olive vest underneath.

Nora leaned her head on his shoulder, her heeled shoes making her tall enough to do so. Her eyes looked toward his, though she didn't have the angle to see them and settled for looking in the general direction of his head.

"What are you thinking?" she asked. "Do you want to stay here for much longer?"

He knew what she meant. The only people leaving are out to have relations and would come back to find another partner, then repeating. She was asking for sex.

"I just got here," Ren said. "I at least want to enjoy the event." An event encouraging students to leave if only to come back later. "It's much better having all the other schools here. It must not be as great without them. I want to take advantage of it."

Nora knew he dodged the question, but to his defense, she also knew she didn't do a good enough job asking it. "The opportunity is right in front of you," she said. She looked into his eyes. "Don't just dance around it."

She wished she could see his eyes, but the mask covered them. Without a way to see into him, she couldn't read him. She felt detached.

But fixing that was the purpose of her night. She practically forced him to come along. Not against his will, but she did lock him in a room with mask crafting supplies and told him he could only leave once he promised he made his. Through the whole process, he was sure to make her feel like he wanted this, albeit with some reluctance.

They _could_ have sex without going to the masquerade party, but they'd never done it before even though they were dating. Nora always felt like she was the one pushing the relationship to the next level. He never declined the advancements, yet he never made his own. His most important goal was for her to know he felt the same. Most often, this came through words, not actions.

He forgot to portray that sentiment when he told her, "I'd rather spend the night in here than 'do things,' Nora."

"I thought you wanted this," Nora said. "I thought you wanted tonight to…"

"It's a long night ahead of us," Ren said. No outright denial, no outright confirmation. Nora did not plan to leave their night in limbo, but it seems that's where they're at.

Nora left his arms. She left the dance floor and sat down at a table, her head in her hands. Ren followed her and bumped into someone's shoulders along the way—a man wearing a cartoon bunny mask.

Jaune was dancing with Pyrrha. He turned and saw Ren chasing after his girlfriend. Jaune pursued the troubling situation, but Pyrrha was unaware as a small student in a lolita dress approached her.

"Guys? What's going on?" Jaune asked. Ren knew there were no right words for his predicament and gave Jaune an uncomfortable expression in consolation. Nora wasn't looking. "Yeah, this event isn't good for either of you, is it?"

Jaune, having lived with them for the school year, knew at least that they probably haven't had sex before. He hasn't been sexiled from their dorm, but the two have been intimate. He knew Ren didn't know what to say – as usual.

Jaune saw tears emerge from Nora's mask after his rhetorical question. Could Pyrrha help maybe, as one woman to another? He looked back to where he danced with her. No, he'd have to fix this one by himself. He sat down next to Nora and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Nora. I think we all had our worries about how this night would go. We've never known much about, y'know, and it's a big step. You don't have to be ready for it."

Nora was silent. She stopped crying and leaned into Jaune. Ren quickly tapped Jaune's shoulder and mimed that she's crying because he turned down sex.

"Jaune," she said, "can we… _*sniffle*_ can we please go back to the room?" Jaune looked to Ren, who said they should. They both figured it better for Nora; leaving didn't mean being done with it, and she needed a place she's comfortable being vulnerable.

"Yes," Jaune said, "let's go." He took her hand in his, and they left together.

On the way to the dorm, they saw and heard a few couples half naked and having sex in the courtyard who thought they were well hidden. Nora couldn't bear it and almost dragged Jaune the rest of the way with how fast she was going.

As soon as she opened the door, she unbuttoned the top of her dress, showing off more cleavage. "Whoa, are we…" Jaune stopped himself, "are you alright?" He almost expected her to throw her mask off as well, but she didn't.

"I'm good, it's just… I felt like it was choking me." Nora said. She sat on her bed, and he sat next to her. "Thank you for helping. It means a lot."

Jaune put an arm around her, and upon looking at her, realized he could see her bra as that button no longer held the dress's neck together. He hadn't seen this much of her skin. " _She isn't making a deal of it_ ," he thought," _so neither should I_."

"Do you want to tell me what's going on with you and Ren? I- I get what happened, what he said, but what part of it caused the rest?"

Nora wiped a tear from under her mask. "I love him, but I _can't_ understand him sometimes."

Jaune looked at her teal eyes through the lightning shaped holes that indicate the Nora of more innocent, better days – like the day she couldn't wait to make the mask. Not the innocence people lose on scandalous nights like tonight, but the innocence of holding onto oneself when everything changes. That innocent mask covered her face, yet he saw trouble in her eyes.

He wanted Nora to hold true to the version of herself that made the mask and not use it as a front or have to hide behind it – no pun intended.

"What don't you get?" Jaune asked.

"Where his head is. Why does he do _this_ , but I have to force him into doing _that_. Why does… why does he… never give back exactly what I give him, never give without getting something first. I do all these things for him, we're still moving forward in our relationship because of _me_ , but I feel like he doesn't want me."

"Nora, I've seen the way he looks at you. He does, but what exactly is he not contributing… generally?"

"I feel like we're never on the same page. I have to talk with him for an hour before we actually do anything. And it took a month to convince him to come the dance, but he's just sitting there right now. He didn't fix the situation. He's just sitting there looking at everyone else who's about to do what we should be doing right now, but I know he's not going to do it with any of them."

"So, is he indecisive?" Jaune made sure to keep eye contact through their masks.

"Yeah. I'm always the one deciding things, getting him to do whatever, and he always hesitates but he knows he'll end up doing it anyway."

"And so now today, this is happening but with sex. You want it, and he's holding back."

"Yuh-huh. But this time I don't know if he will. I know that I want to, but I think he drew the line here." Jaune tried to interject but she continued, "And if I have to question where we're even at with being together-together, what's the point?"

"Nora, he loves you. I know that, and he knows that, and he can't find the words sometimes, but he loves you. I don't think you both have the same way of showing it sometimes, but that doesn't make either of you worse for it. You're both trying to keep things together. I know that." Jaune pulled her into a hug to reinforce his words.

She happily reciprocated. Jaune is only making it easier to confide in him, so she added, "Okay, but what if I don't know exactly what I want? There's so much to sex – so many different ways to take it. How could I possibly know what's for me… especially when he's not helping. How could I know _us_ if I don't even know _myself_?!"

She was crying into Jaune's lapel. He parted her hair and said, "You don't need to know yourself for it. I don't know what the heck I'm doing tonight, but that's what I'm here to find out. That's what all the first-year students are doing tonight. The upper-class students have done this before, but nobody's expecting _you_ , a first-year, to know exactly what you're into. Everybody is willing to help if given the chance. Ren is – don't forget that he _did_ show up. He knows the night is for helping you. I know I will."

Nora's eyes shot open. In Jaune's head, there was a purely plutonic explanation for that last part. He was in the middle of being insightful and encouraging, and it felt like the right thing to say.

That is not how she took it.

"You mean you would?" Nora said. "Like, you'd _do it_ with me?"

"I-I didn't. I didn't _say that_." Jaune kept his mouth shut, cringing and making sure he couldn't say anything wrong again. Neither of them talked for a minute, though they were still hugging for it.

Nora spent that time in deep thought. She broke the silence with "Do you want to?"

 _Deflect_ , Jaune thought. "Aren't you here for Ren? I thought you wanted…"

"I want to learn, Jaune. Sure, I wanted to be more intimate with him, but I wanted him to finally help me learn. He won't." Nora was unusually cheery in saying that. "And you said if I'm going to know what I want, I have to experience it. I want my time with Ren to be perfect – fireworks – but that's not how my first time is going to go. Sex so is awkward to _think about_ , but I know I want 'it'. Whatever 'it' is."

She stayed silent for an uncomfortably long amount of time for Jaune.

"Jaune," she continued, "thank you so much for helping me with Ren. Will you help me find out what 'it' is?" Jaune remained silent. "I don't care if you don't think you're 'the one' who should. I'm saying you are. Would you?"

"Before I say anything else," Jaune said, "for the record, I wasn't trying to bring myself into this."

Nora hugged him tighter. "I know. But now we're here. I'm ready if you are." She let go and turned her body toward his.

Their faces were inches away from each other, and Nora made sure Jaune would be the one to close the gap in consent.

He did. Jaune and Nora began a long kiss.

"Thank you," Nora said. "Why don't we do stuff and sorta see where it goes from there?"

"I'm just here to help. This is about you. Do whatever you want, and I'll follow along."

"Anything? You're not so advanced in the art of sex either."

"Nora, I know there are places you're probably not going to go in your first time, and in the places you _are_ willing to go, it's not to take advantage of me or put me down, it's just to learn. I want to too, so I'll help you do that."

"Hush, then," Nora said. She closed his mouth with hers. As they kissed, Jaune took off his suitcoat. Nora kicked off her heels, and Jaune followed with his shoes.

Nora tugged at his tie, and he broke the kiss. "Hey, w- wait," Jaune said. Nora looked worried. "No, this, that was great. Really. I just don't want my tie undone. Pyrrha had to tie it for me. Just loosen it so I can put it back on easier."

"You're such a kid." Nora said, and she did so.

The pile of clothing in Team JNPR's dorm grew with Jaune's tie, shirt and belt, but Nora remained fully clothed save for her shoes and the button she undid earlier. Nora stared at Jaune's chest. "Wow," she said. "Screw sex, I could just look at you and get off."

Jaune took it for the joke it was and said, "I have to have something going for me, don't I?" Nora traced the lines of his six pack with her finger.

"I'm already there. Let's do this." She removed the shoulders of her dress, letting it fall below her breasts, where it clung on. With this, she was just as naked as Jaune.

"You're not wearing a bra," Jaune said. "Should I have thought you were wearing a bra?"

"The dress has one built in so that I can surprise you like this, silly. Now, come here." She pulled him into another kiss and felt his chest. Grabbing his hand, she encouraged him to feel hers.

At first, Jaune didn't know what to do. He loved the size of Nora's breasts. Large, but not too large for his hands. He felt around, the flesh rolling in his hands until he got to her nipples.

He pushed them up and in, and Nora squeaked. She put her arms around his neck and pressed her tongue to his lips. He obliged. A few more motions of his hand and Nora pinned him to the wall next to his bed, though they never stopped.

Nora was loving every second. She ran her hands along Jaune's sculpted chest as they went. After memorizing every angle, the only place left to go was down. She reached his pants and stopped the kiss.

"Unzip me," Nora said. She turned around, showing him the zipper on the back of her dress. Jaune grabbed the zipper and went down it slowly. Instead of telling him to do it faster, Nora grabbed the zipper from him and tugged straight down, and in one motion, took her whole dress down with it. She was left in her panties.

"You were too slow, Jaune. Looks like you're a little overdressed now." Jaune grabbed the button of his pants, but Nora stopped him. "Let me," she said. "You okay with this?" He nodded. As if she'd done it many times before, she had his pants off instantly. He stepped out of them, but she kept him against the wall, clad only in his boxers, his manhood testing its limits.

"Jaune," Nora said, "I wanted to ask you… would you do me in the… butt?"

"I have to say, I thought this would absolutely not go there."

"Does that mean you wouldn't?"

"I just thought it's, y'know, it's your first time. Why would you want to do that first?"

"I want my first time to be with Ren, Jaune. I'm saving myself for him, but I want to experiment first too. You never answered my question."

Jaune was flustered. "I mean, yeah, I guess I would. It's just a different hole, so as different as it is, it's not… that different?"

"Is that a question?" Nora said.

"I guess I answered it, so no. But could you also, since I wanted to try new things tonight too, could you also… give me a handjob?"

"Sure, Jaune. I promise I will. Give me this first, though." He agreed to.

With that, Nora went to her dresser and pulled out a condom.

"Don't you need that for Ren? Don't use it on me." Jaune asked.

"You can't just buy _one_ condom, Jaune. They come in packs. And if you're going to," she motioned 'anal', "you're going to want to wear this for your sake, not mine." She handed it to him.

With the look on his face, she knew he understood. Jaune took off his boxers, rendering himself fully naked. Nora went into Pyrrha's dresser and pulled out her lotion. As she put some on her finger, Jaune said, "You really should have a couple of bouts tonight before you do much with Ren. I think your familiarity with all of it would help encourage him a lot. Y'know, if you don't know what you're doing, he wouldn't want to do it either."

Jaune finished unrolling the condom over himself, and Nora began to stroke him, her hand coating him in lubricant.

"And you with Pyrrha too," Nora said. "You know she wants you." She removed her panties.

" _This isn't exactly romantic,"_ she thought. She didn't tease Jaune. There was no foreplay. They weren't lovers. She just had a mission. She wanted to learn. It was time.

She reached around herself and teased her back entrance with the lotion. The second finger felt good, she thought. Surely that meant she was ready.

Nora walked to her desk and set both hands on it. Looking back, she wore her puppy dog eyes. "Please and thank you, Jaune."

"Heh, it's alright. I guess I need this too." Jaune watched as she spread her legs. "Here I come."

Jaune positioned himself at her rear and entered her smaller hole. Nora let out a low grumble as first the tip came, then slowly more. Nora's body was tested in a way she never knew about, and she was loving it.

There was something to be said about pride when she took all of Jaune into her- that she _could_ do it in the first place, that she _was_ doing it at all, that she didn't need him to hold back. She was so new to things and already so good at them. A skill like that, she thought, should be exploited. "Harder!" she said. And so it was.

Nora breathed more heavily, the sound escaping her sharply with every thrust. She brought his hands back to her breasts and pinched his fingers on her nipples. She moved a free hand to play with her vagina as she left the other on the desk for much needed support.

She felt so full, but always with the possibility for more- harder, faster, more focus on her vagina too. Soon, she had three fingers inside herself, her thumb on her clit as Jaune fondled her breasts and railed her behind. "Jaune, keep it up!"

Nora felt powerful. She was building up her release faster than she ever could by herself. She started to meet Jaune in the middle, pounding herself backward and he thrust forward. With a surge, she kept both elbows on the desk as Jaune came into the condom in her. All her body could do was respond in kind, joining him in orgasm.

They stood connected for a few seconds as they rode it out, and Jaune separated from her. Nora turned around and hugged him. Though he felt woozy, he returned it.

Jaune lumbered toward his bed and lay down. Nora accompanied him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she said.

It fell on deaf ears. As soon as the kiss ended, Jaune had fallen asleep.

Nora sat up, and in doing so, brushed her foot on his still-hard cock. She laughed at this, but stifled it. She removed his condom and trashed it. _Should I head back to Ren?_ she thought. She'd have to leave Jaune, but she felt like she wasn't done here yet.

Here she was, wiping off sweat so she could be presentable for the rest of the night, but he still called to her, naked in bed with a hard-on.

Nora sat on his legs and thought, _He said he wanted this_. She began to pump him, knowing she shouldn't use her mouth because of where he has been. It was only one hand, but Jaune tilted his head in his sleep, almost a passive observer to Nora.

She started stroking with the other hand, guiding the skin up and down almost separately from the inner shaft. The base would pull up as she did, and she put lotion on her hand to work under his foreskin.

Nora fondled his tip and gently caressed his scrotum as she could tell his hips buckled. The pleasure built up.

Nora stopped. She shifted and lay on Jaune, his cock between her breasts. Well-endowed as she was, she encased him in her bosom and continued to pump.

Looking down, Nora watched Jaune's member disappear and reappear from her, the head eagerly waiting for release. Nora quickened the pace and made her movements sporadic, encouraging his second wave.

As sure as the tide, Jaune came again, but all that could happen was a small release as Nora forced what was left of his cum out. Her face was inches away from it – she was intrigued. She ran her tongue along the cascading white fluid.

Now, she was done.

Nora freshened up in their bathroom to hide that she obviously just had sex. Even with her hair combed, her dress back on and her deodorant reapplied, her mask still told everyone what she left the banquet hall for.

 _And to think the night is still young_ , Nora thought. She really was grateful for him, but she didn't quite feel prepared for Ren yet. There were so many different ways to take sex, and she had to find out which was for her and Ren. The question arose if he would even be ready by the time she was, but now, she was more confident she could convince him.

Nora tossed the sheets over Jaune and lay a towel over his waist to protect the covers from his semen.

Opening the door, she looked back. "You taught me a lot about myself. Thanks again, Jaune."

* * *

 _Yes, the whole "Nora is saving herself for Ren" thing will continue throughout the story. This is all one cohesive narrative, but it's heavily broken up. You will find that all of a character's chapters lead into each other._

 _This chapter was partially inspired by the Jaune_ x _Nora chapter of "Sweet Citrus Love" by LoveandHate1007, which you can find by copying and pasting the following into your address bar: s/10220041/2/Sweet-Citrus-Love_

 _Or you could just search it on the site too. That story's second chapter is a Nora's Arc lemon, and it is why I wrote this one. I based this chapter on the sort of relationship Jaune and Nora had in that chapter, so if you like this, go check out "Sweet Citrus Love."_

 _Next Chapter: Yang and Coco settle a bet._


	5. Hot Chocolate (Yang-Coco)

-Chapter 5: Hot Chocolate- (Yang-Coco)

Tags: Lesbian, Dom/Sub, Bondage, Gagging, Harness, Paddle, DP

Location: CFVY Dorm

* * *

In the morning on the day of the dance, Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY ate at the cafeteria together. "So… it's lunch and then Goodwitch's sparring class?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, not like last semester," Yang said.

"It's so hard to relearn schedules," Ruby said, eating her cookies.

"I'm still sore from sparring yesterday," Yang said.

"That class never tired me out," Coco said. "Peach was always harder on us to be honest. Back when she taught it."

"I never get tired either. I said I was sore," Yang clarified.

"I like feeling sore," Coco said. "It lets me know my job was a success."

"What kind of sparring are you doing?" Yang asked.

"Right, Velvet?" Coco joked. Velvet rolled her eyes in acceptance. Much of the table of twelve had turned to talk amongst themselves, but Yang, Coco, Velvet and Blake were locked into the conversation for better or worse.

"If this is going to be about sex, I go at Blake rougher than you go at Velvet."

"Always a competition…" Blake said, humor stemming from futility. " _Always about being rough_ ," she thought.

"Are you sure _you're_ the dom?" Coco asked.

"What a challenge!" Yang said, leaning out and back in her seat. "I'm a better dom than you!"

"Now that's a challenge," Coco said. Blake and Velvet shared an understanding gaze with each other. Both of their partners ignored them and were dead-set focused on the other. Yang and Coco tossed witty insults as their subs shrugged in the normality of it.

"Fine," Coco said. "You, me, the masquerade dance, tonight." Yang was unassured. "What? If you're so willing to prove your dominance, bring any supplies you want, and we'll see who the better dom is."

Yang's face grew determined, and she said, "Loser has to fully submit to the other five times, whatever five days she wants."

"Deal," Coco said. She brought up her hand, and the two shook on it. Yang turned the exchange into an arm wrestle and won quickly.

"You're so going down," Yang said.

"On you," Coco finished.

Blake and Velvet looked at each other as the shaking hands blocked their views, and Velvet mouthed, " _And they don't even ask us first._ "

" _It's_ your _room they'll do it in,_ " Blake said, " _and_ still _._ "

" _Are we even here?_ "

"Did you three hear that?" Coco said to her team. "The room is Yang's and mine at ten tonight." Fox and Yatsuhashi brushed it off as a minor concern as they'd be at the dance too. Velvet feigned approval to appease her leader.

The bell rang, and the cafeteria dispersed. Teams RWBY and CFVY both went to spar under Goodwitch's eye. When that class ended, they changed out of sweaty combat outfits and hit the locker room showers.

"Great job, Yang," Coco said as she stepped into a towel. "You had me on the run for a while out there."

"That's what you get when my weapons are built onto my fists," the blonde brawler said. "Carrying something slows me down. The same thing just happened to you."

"I'll keep that in mind for tonight," Coco warned. "We'll see how well objects work on you then."

"I don't have too many, but I pack a punch."

"A dom with few objects?" Coco asked.

"Bondage and certain other items, yeah, but what can a vibrator do that my hand can't?"

"Vibrate. But items will be fair game tonight. I get that you have trouble with them, but you don't mind _fighting_ with only your fists, so…"

"You're so on."

Yang walked into the banquet hall looking for her first encounter, the fashionista huntress. She had a simple white and yellow dress on, and her mask was made of yellow and red metal as if she took pieces of her gauntlets and rearranged them with eye slits cut out. It was intriguing enough to attract any flings she may want, but recognizable enough for her friends to pick her out from the crowd and proposition her for a good time as well.

She spotted her target at the bar. Tall, wearing no beret or sunglasses, but a long brown dress with gold accessories. Her mask was brown with gold bullets hanging from it and gold feathers sticking from the top. It was Coco's balance of sophistication and blunt force to a T. Coco's hair was a giveaway as well, with blonde highlights at the tips of her long, brown locks.

"You ready to lose?" Yang told Coco, walking up behind her.

"Did you bring your equipment, blondie?"

"Only if you brought your safe word."

"That's some big talk. Let's go and see if you can back it up. The room is all clear."

Coco opened her dorm door for Yang and slammed it behind the two. "Alright," she said, "here's how it's gonna play out. All items and instruments are fair game. _This_ is the most important one—a two-foot double-sided vibrator."

Yang ogled the golden members in surprise. She'd seen double-sided dildos before, but vibrators? That's on another level she assumed she couldn't pay for—especially considering the girthy, phallic shape that isn't just a cylinder. It's shaped like the real thing, and big at that.

"I got it just for tonight," Coco continued. "If you look in the middle, there's a compartment full of… let's call it a sticky, white fluid. No, not the real 'stuff,' but it looks the part. Here's the kicker. It senses when a woman has an orgasm by the convulsions in her pussy. If your vag squeezes too hard on it, it sends its cum your way."

"I take it this means the first to climax loses?"

"You bet." Coco said. "If you cum, it cums, and the person it fills loses. We can do whatever else we want to force the other to lose, but this has gotta stay in both of us at all times once we begin."

Yang held out her hand. "You've got yourself a deal," she said, and they shook on the new terms.

"You've got yourself too many clothes on."

Yang lifted her shoulder straps above her head, and just like that, she remained in only her yellow bra and panties. She then hastily unclasped and stepped out of them like she owned the place, her supple breasts dropping with newfound gravity. "Get on my level. Now," she said.

Coco pressed her mask against her face as she looked down at Yang's lower hair. While evident it had been trimmed, it remained rather bushy. "I like your style." Coco obliged Yang's request, and with a whoosh, both doms were naked save for their masks. Yang returned a glance at Coco's lower body and found a thin yet dense landing strip above her target.

Coco continued, "There will be no securing the other's hands even though it's a BDSM thing to do. We're both gonna need both hands to make each other squirm. The competition starts when we insert the vibrator, but once we get there, it'll be difficult to fasten each other up. We better get all the bondage going first."

"You've thought long and hard about this," Yang said.

"Yang, I can't wait for the vibrator to fill you so much that every other dick that's in you tonight just slips right out. I'm gonna ruin your sex life with this."

"It's going to take more than a glorified penis to do that." Yang opened her bag of goodies and retrieved some rope first. It had been looped around itself to form a few rings in the middle while the ends could still be tied together. It was perfect to use as a harness to constrict Coco's breasts, running around and between them. "Get over here."

Coco was soon fastened into the thick rope. Yang said, "Sorry if it's a bit tight. Blake's not as big around as you are… but she does have your size tits." She squeezed them.

"Noted. I better not get rope burn. You know smooth skin is just as good as an accessory when it comes to fashion."

"You better get ready to be black and blue then," Yang said. "Don't worry about rope burn. I'm the one who burns."

Coco got her bondage item of choice from the toy chest. It was a set of dark brown leather belts put together with gold buckles. In total, it had a collar, belts running around and between the breasts, as well as several more that ran around Yang's midsection and hips. Once it was on her, Yang felt oddly powerful.

It was an odd sight—the sensible fashionista in the tough rope and the rough brawler in the refined belts. Coco slapped Yang's ass. "Get on my bed, blondie." Yang did so. "The double-sided vibrator here isn't just the way we know who wins tonight. It's a big part of the test. Sex, especially BDSM, isn't just about insertion. We're keeping vaginal stimulation constant so that we can win based on all the other ways we can arouse each other."

"Do you have anything else to say?" Yang asked. Coco said no. "Then shut it." She put a ball gag around Coco's mouth. "We're doing this." Yang lined up one end of the vibrator and shoved it in.

Coco put the other side in herself and turned it on the lowest setting. "It's on," Yang said. They sat facing each other as the massive length entered them, connecting them by their sexes. They both had extra toys in a pile the side, which they could add to the equation as they went.

No more talking from here on out. Yang had a mission. She held Coco's rope harness as if it were a leash and smacked Coco's breasts with her other hand. She was enjoying herself. This was the sort of thing she'd done with Blake all the time, but now she could tell how Blake likes it. The collar belt choked her just slightly, meaning every breath and every moan from the constant stream of pleasure from the double-sided two-foot golden dildo had trouble getting out.

And that meant an array of feelings she couldn't control. They were just happening to her. She felt like she was losing—she had to take control.

Yang grabbed onto Coco's breast and sucked on it. Nothing about anything they were doing was delicate. They were doms. As both of them saw it, a little pain can go a long way in sex.

Yang was getting sloppy, her tongue gliding over Coco's smooth skin. She licked and licked, making sure not to miss a spot on either breast. She spat onto a nipple and sucked again, her teeth clamping and pulling on the bud.

The muffled moans coming from Coco's muzzled mouth made it worth it. She rolled the nipple around between her teeth, making sure to work vacuum seals in between the bites. Yang felt like a winner making Coco her bitch.

That had to change as far as Coco was concerned. She loved getting soaked, though usually it was from Velvet's cum. There were no complaints on Yang's saliva, but she had a goal. She had to turn it around. She grabbed an instrument to gain the advantage—a dark leather paddle.

As Yang bent over and twirled her tongue on Coco's nipples and her hands held onto Coco's harness, her large breasts swayed freely below. With Yang's elbows raised, Coco saw an opening and swung the paddle as hard as she could. Yang squealed and returned a bite hard onto Coco's breasts. Coco's plan was working.

She turned the vibrator to midrange. Yang started to alternate from sucking to biting as fast as she could. It was as if she tried to stretch out Coco's nipples all because her vagina was getting overloaded. Yang could take it, though. Determined, she pushed it further into herself and Coco, and they were joined at the hip, their juices soaking the bed.

Coco kept swinging the paddle whichever side she could get an angle on. The more she did it, the more her crosshair emblem imprinted on Yang's body. With each hit, Yang lost her control over Coco's breasts and ended up nearly choking on one as the paddle forced her to take more and more in.

Each smack of the paddle left a new mark on Yang, and each smack made a new sound leave her. First, they were moans. Then, they were grunts. When they became yelps, Yang knew she had to fight back.

Still holding onto Coco's harness, she tightened it at the neck. She held her grip there, shoving Coco around as rough as she could. She was losing, though. She could feel herself edging closer. She let go of Coco's harness and slapped her cheek only careful enough for the mask not to fall off. She grabbed another sex toy from the pile—one of Coco's.

Before Yang used it, she turned Coco over. This treated her to a view of Coco's spank-able, plump cheeks. Yang used both hands to knead through the flesh, then clawed and spanked them as hard as she could. When the time came, she spread Coco's legs and saw her butthole. It looked wider than usual, as if Coco has taken a few poundings there in her time.

It was no matter, though. The toy was one of Coco's own—one she often used on Velvet, not herself. It was an incredibly wide butt plug complete with a big cottontail on the outer end. " _Velvet's asshole must be huge,_ " Yang thought.

Coco seemed angry that Yang took it. It was only for Velvet, nobody else. Regardless, it was in her asshole faster than she could object (not that she could say anything with the gag in her mouth). With both the vibrator and butt plug inside Coco, there was a noticeable bulge below her waist as the toys stretched her insides.

Yang thought she'd win this for sure. Coco made the next move—she started grinding. Yang didn't quite understand. With everything inside her, how could she stand to move it around like that and _not_ orgasm? " _Oh,_ " Yang realized, " _she's taunting me._ "

Yang was an honorable player, so she grinded on the vibrator as well. They locked eyes. Coco reached into the pile and pulled out Yang's anal beads, wooden and strung with the same rough rope constricting Coco's body.

She turned Yang over and inserted them into her rear one by one until all six equally large wooden balls cramped Yang's tighter entrance. Once they were in, Yang turned back around and Coco put a finger into the beads' outer loop and twirled it around to be sure they hit everywhere.

Coco had to finish things before they could escalate further. She turned the two-foot vibrator's dial to maximum, which led the buzz to almost deafen the room.

It was too filling for them. The vibrator itself started to rotate around, and the space just wasn't there. It hit every wall and every spot inside their dripping sexes. This was it.

They both made plays to inch the other closer as fast as they could. Coco furiously rubbed Yang's clit, which flung little droplets of sweat and sex across the room. Yang put clamps on Coco's nipples and swung her around by the collar of the rope harness, letting her breasts dance around with the added tug.

Coco struggled. Her body was being pulled in every direction, and she was about to explode. She breathed heavier than ever, which made her choke on the ball gag. With all the breathing came lightheadedness, and with that, a release would come much faster.

But Yang was getting straight worked. Coco had her in the ringer, her fingers driving Yang's mind completely blank. In all her lightheadedness, she saw Yang's head tilting backward ever so slightly. " _This is my chance,_ " Coco thought.

Coco changed her motions so that they had no rhyme or reason, sending Yang's nub around in any way that could set off the final release. It was working. Yang was losing her grip on Coco's harness. Coco picked up the brown paddle and smacked Yang's nipples directly.

 _Left_. One of Yang's fingers came off Coco's harness. Tears came down her face as she tried to stifle the mix of pleasure and pain, but there was no use in becoming numb. _Right_. Yang lost her grip completely, and she fell onto her back. She squealed in the highest pitch she could reach.

Coco took both hands and swung the paddle flat on Yang's clitoris, finally sending the blonde brawler over the edge.

Yang's inner walls tightened sporadically around the thick, golden vibrator. It made a noise and lit up strangely, and before she knew it, Yang was filled with its sticky, white cum.

Yang was completely winded. She lay on Coco's bed, coughing, practically heaving, from saliva that got into her throat while she breathed heavily earlier. She spread her arms and legs out and let the glow take her.

Coco sat up on the bed and removed the vibrator and anal instruments from both competitors. Then came the clamps from her breasts. She put everything back into her toy chest and set Yang's things aside for her.

She grabbed two bottles of water and tossed Yang one. The blonde drank it in one go.

"Way to go, champ, but I won," Coco said. She looked at the sheets, covered in a mix of sweat, cum, and whatever white fluid was in the vibrator. "Looks like a great lay if I've ever seen one." She wiped sweat from her forehead and poured water on it to cool off.

"Thank you," Yang said, still getting her breathing back to normal. "That's some of the best sex I've ever had.

"Same. You're welcome, and thanks too. You gave me a good run, but that's it. Congrats on making it that far. I will say, as much as I love having balls in my mouth, it wasn't a good play for you."

"Really?"

"Yup," Coco said. "I couldn't moan as hard because of the gag. There's an element of sexual release in the exhale, so you denied me some pleasure in not letting me. I didn't gag you because of that but also because I really wanted to hear your yelps and moans and oh my they were good. I might have gagged you just so you couldn't turn me on with them."

"I'm glad I did at least," Yang said. "Honestly, I realize doing this makes all the sex I have with Blake seem repetitive. Not that I don't love it… because I do, but I should shake things up with some of what you and I did next time with her."

"I understand. And who knows what Velvet will come back to me with after tonight. I can't wait to try new stuff."

"And I'm glad we can all go off and do things like Velvet. If everyone didn't get tested last week, I wouldn't trust anyone enough to sleep with them if they could have an STD."

"Oh, you have no idea," Coco said. "Do you think… odd question, but do you think Velvet and Blake are okay with the sex we've been having with them?"

"Coco, I always establish consent."

"I know, I know. I just mean are they… inwardly satisfied with it? I just think if the sex we just had was so good, which it was, then what if they wish they've had sex with us as good as what we just had?"

"Ah, yeah I hope it's been alright for them. Blake does love my hands though. I'll ask her. I'm sure there's no problem."

A buzz came from the pile of clothes on the floor. Yang retrieved her phone from it and found a text from Blake. " _Would you mind teaching your sister about sex when you get back to the banquet hall? We made out and played around with our hands and then I used a strap-on on her, but there's a lot of other things she could learn from you too. You know what stuff I mean. Go easy on her though._ "

Yang texted back, " _I do and I will. Thanks. See you later? ;)_ "

* * *

 _Next chapter: Reese and Bolin realize they are teammates a little too late._


	6. ChlHoriform (Reese-Bolin)

-Chapter 6: ChlHoriform- (Reese-Bolin)

Tags: Straight, Blowjob, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Voyeurism

Location: Beacon Courtyard, Far

* * *

Reese Chloris, a female student from Mistral's Team ABRN, sat at the bar in the banquet hall as the event rounded off its first hour. She'd been there the whole time and had seen many couples leave, some return, and some hasty ones leave again.

Like she could be doing.

But she's not. She made a mask—purple with black lines through it and mint eye slits, gray feathers bushing from the top. She got dolled up—her dress top purple with black waves through it alongside a light cyan miniskirt, allowing for ample midriff. Without a hood on, her hair looks much different when pulled to the side, much more elegant. For a personal touch, she tied tiny pink ribbon at the ends of some and wore pink bracelets. She was among the ranks of the playfully elegant dance-goers.

She came to the event and she sat down for the first hour of it, engaging with few people and seeming disinterested in their advances.

It's quite the culture shock to be here in Vale and see all this sex. Sure, there's a whole elevation of Mistral dedicated its odd sexual appetite, but there's no such thing as a sanctioned, advertised time and place for groups of people to have sex completely unsupervised. (The Mistral Police keeps a close eye.) And what if the guys look like they've never shaved down there in their life?

Reese was really excited for the upcoming tournament. She'd never been outside Mistral before, and experiencing foreign culture was… fascinating. She made the mask, she put on the dress and she came to the event to experience the culture, but once it came time to truly immerse herself, she halted.

As Weiss Schnee walked back into the banquet hall after her time with Neptune, she was ready to continue immersing herself. She went back to the bar, a cozy corner of the room she was comfortable with, and she recognized a mask that she saw earlier was _still_ sitting there.

Weiss struck up a conversation. "Hello?" she said. "I like your hair."

"Hm?" Reese turned around. "Oh. Thank you. I like your mask. The snowflake suits your dress."

Weiss sat down next to her. "That's so sweet of you. Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" she said. Reese's restrained _yeah_ didn't convince her. "I was here at the bar earlier, and... it's okay. I know you haven't done much yet."

Reese struggled to say much, so Weiss continued, "Nobody said you have to. Are you waiting for just the right person?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Tell me," Weiss said. "I take it you're not from Vale?" Reese confirmed, and Weiss went on, "I understand your being shy about all this, then. It was odd for me as I came into Vale at first, but it's grown on me. The biggest thing to remember is that we don't… we don't treat sex like a casual commodity or like it has to be this big, eye-opening intimate moment either. Sure, they can be those things. Yes, I did just have an amazing experience, and some people here have it 'raunchy,' but there is so much else it can be."

"What is it like here, then?" Reese asked.

"Here, it's mostly about learning and about empowerment. Two people go in and come out for the better. Things will get intimate any time you share your body with someone, but we take that with knowing we are ultimately in control of our bodies and nobody should take advantage of them without our consent.

"Sure, in some cases it can get dicey," Weiss continued, "but everyone is watching out for each other. We take ownership of our bodies and we gracefully share… when we're ready to do so that is, and you should take your time if you need to."

"I see," Reese said. "That makes a lot of sense, and I'm glad. I will."

"Yeah, it's not normal, but normal is boring. This is an… odd question, but have you ever done it before?"

"Yeah, but that relationship ended years ago. I'm just… anxious about actually getting there with someone I just met, and not even met really when you think about it."

"Do you have your eye on anyone?"

Reese pointed at someone on the dance floor, "I do," she said. He was a tall, well-built fellow with a dark blue suit. His mask was simple—gold in the middle and the same dark blue on the far left and right. Dark blue string hung from the sides. His hair was buzzed short, nowhere near shoulder-length like a guy from her team.

"Ah, a man," Weiss said. "There's not as many of them here. This event typically attracts more women than them." She leaned into Reese's ear. "I'll tell you this. If he is anything like the man I just finished with, you will have a transformative night ahead of you."

Reese got a twinkle in her eye as if her possibilities opened up in front of her. "That's good. I'm happy for you," she said.

"Do me a favor? Go ask him for it." Weiss arose from her chair. "Nice meeting you, stranger. Good luck. See you later?" With that last part, she sashayed suggestively over to the dance floor to look for the next adventure of her night.

" _Time to stop being so shy,_ " Reese thought as she took her eyes off Weiss' swaying rear. She walked to the dance floor. The song just ended, and the man finished and turned to go have a drink.

Reese, considerably shorter than him, poked him on the shoulder. "Hello there," she said, her hands folded behind her back and her chest raised. She adopted a look of innocence for him to stare down at her open V-neck dress at. "Want to head out with me?"

Bolin didn't recognize his teammate by her looks or her voice. "I guess I've spent a little too long standing here. Sure," he said. "Let's go." They walked out of the dance hall, holding hands. "That's a lovely mask. Who are you masquerading as today?"

"Who do you want me to be?" Reese replied.

Bolin didn't think far enough ahead to have a suave counter to his flirt. It got awkward very quickly, so they kept to themselves while still determined to go through with it. There were no attempts to break the ice or learn more about their partner. They walked aimlessly, and he eventually said, "Do you have anywhere in mind? Like… Is this in your dorm or mine?"

"Eh… I think we shouldn't head back to mine," Reese said. "Maybe… my teammates are… y'know… I don't want to walk in…"

"I get it. Yeah, I don't want to go through that either. Where should we go?"

They stood in the expansive courtyard in front of the school. For the most part, the night was chilled and silent.

"Maybe we could… do it out here?" Reese asked. "I don't see anyone. If we find a remote enough spot, we should be fine."

Bolin shrugged. " _Sounds good enough,_ " he thought. They continued walking straight, eventually passing the statue of a huntsman and huntress atop a slain grimm. Bolin got uncomfortable when he heard people deep into the shrubbery doing he-knew-what, but the farther they walked, the quieter it got.

They reached the aircraft landing pad at the far end of the courtyard, overlooking a sea with the city of Vale on the other side. Reese stopped. "Around here is as good a spot as any," she said. "Maybe that bench?"

Bolin agreed, and they sat together.

Reese's blush was heavy. It was more of an awkward than a horny one, but she knew she had to move things along or she might climax from anticipation—unfulfilling. She got on her knees in front of him. "Mind if I start us off?" she said with a hand on his thigh. Bolin nodded 'yes.'

In all the anxiety she had about participating in the masquerade party, Reese mentally prepared herself for one thing at the very least; she was never against giving blowjobs. To strangers, maybe, but it was the one thing she told herself she would do as long as she felt a minimal connection. With this male suitor, she felt safe enough.

She passed the end of his belt back through the buckle and took the prong out from the strap. One more pull, and it no longer formed a loop. Then came the button from his pants, then the zipper.

" _I shoulda brought my kneepads,_ " Reese thought. The skater girl's knees dug into the grass. Admittedly, it wasn't as bad as pavement. " _He better make up for this._ "

Reese made eye contact as she pulled at Bolin's waistband. Once his member was completely free, she tugged his pants down for free range of it, and with eyes still on his, she ran her hand slowly, teasing him from the base to the tip.

Every inch got her more and more surprised, more turned on, more in the moment and less anxious about the night ahead. With every inch she touched came a new facial expression, a bigger smile to work his libido. She finally looked at it, and all the feigned excitement turned real.

This dance wasn't her first rodeo, but it seemed weird at first. Now, however, she returned to a place of familiarity and comfort. Weiss was right at least to an extent. It wasn't transformative yet, but it was certainly empowering.

She was enjoying the nice night breeze on the grounds of a world-class academy on a hill while overlooking the glowing city across the water. She wasn't worried about any other masqueraders finding them all the way out here, and surely nobody could see them from Vale. They had freedom and security—a difficult duo to come by.

Bolin's length impressed Reese before she laid eyes on it, but that in combination with his good grooming? She couldn't take her hands off it. This man _had_ her.

Reese got to work. With one hand, she fingered around his balls, always keeping them in motion. Her other hand wrapped around Bolin's shaft like a vice grip at the base, changing the pressure as she went up his eight inches. " _Longer than I'm used to,_ " Reese thought. " _Same experience, new challenge._ " She was always good at making her ex cum.

She traded her milking technique for the harder jerks, making sure she kept eye contact as she did. She had her methods, and she gathered as much she could on what was working. She used her thumb to rub the side facing her, her other hand still tossing his sack around. Deeper and deeper she massaged it while keeping it fast. She concentrated on every little thing to make him shiver, and he did. A tug here and a twist there, and his breathing was very audible.

She stuck her tongue out as she focused. When she realized this, she licked her lips suggestively and kept her tongue out like his pet. She stopped playing with his balls and brought both hands to his length. " _Wow, it's not enough._ " Reese thought. Her hands together couldn't cover his entire shaft.

She churned it to her heart's content, and when she wanted to escalate, she brought her mouth to his tip and sucked on it. Bolin shuddered again. She wasn't much for music, but it was like a flute as she pressed and slid fingers around and licked round and round. She was playing him alright.

Reese had her fun and brought her hands back around his shaft. As she went on, she brought her mouth further down, leaving no room for her hands. Her tongue circled lower and lower as she moved her hands to his rear to squeeze his buttocks. Bolin needed to take a deep breath after her work left him lightheaded.

And her mouth went lower still. The only thing she had to prove was a good time. Bolin was longer than her ex, but she found a way to get him past her gag reflex regardless.

Bolin tried to understand her. Who was this girl coming from nowhere and so experienced? She made it to his base, her throat providing him a comfort, an arousal he didn't know existed. Rapidly, she came back up and all the way back down again numerous times.

With all the pleasure, Bolin stopped her. "Hey," he said. "Thank you. This is great, but it'll be over quickly if you keep going." Even his words couldn't stop the moans that came.

Reese sat next to him on the bench. "I guess I'm next," he said. Bolin took her place on the grass and hiked up her miniskirt. "It's only fair." Bolin's finger had Reese squeaking in anticipation. "Is that what you sound like?" He already had her with her head over the back of the bench.

His first finger hooked her panties down to her knees with some resistance as it slid over her round ass, revealing a complete shave in the front. His second traced her folds, moving them this way and that, playing with them as if they were switches turning on her pleasure. That sure was how it made her feel.

His third finger went in. One hand worked the outside, the other the inside. Just one finger to start, but she wasn't complaining. He hooked it around, left then right. Reese's breathing accelerated. So far, he was doing well, but he hadn't proven himself.

Bolin convinced her he wasn't a newbie when he found her clit as soon as he looked for it. That was the _real_ switch to hit. He used a second finger to trap, roll and twist it. Instead of using his other hand for insertion, he let go and used three fingers for it while using his mouth on her clit.

"Fuck, you're good," Reese said. "Ngh!" She grabbed his hair and pushed him further into herself.

In and out two fingers went while he pressed his tongue front and back on her front bottom. He used the full length of his tongue, pressing as much surface as he could and hitting all sides of her folds. He was devoted. He stuck his tongue in as far as he could, then dragging it along the rough surface up to the nub.

He painted circles with his saliva, his fingers still pounding away. "Stoooooop," she moaned.

"You okay?" He said.

"A little too okay. If you were going to put _it_ in, it shouldn't be after I… you know."

"I thought doing the alphabet thing would be a bit cheesy, so I'm glad. I'll wrap this thing up."

He then wrapped his member with a condom, and she assumed a position with her arms resting on the back of the bench, her ass raised high. As she faced the school, still nobody was in sight. It was just them in the open field above the lake. With her skirt hiked up, she held tightly to the bench as she felt his member resting on her cheeks.

"Go for it," Reese said, and that was that. It wasn't either of their first times, and he did stretch her out with his tongue and fingers, but Reese knew Weiss was right. Not only was she comfortable with her current fling, but she could see herself riding others until the sun came up. Until the sun reflected off the lake instead of downtown Vale's lights.

Bolin had little resistance as he entered Reese from behind.

The girl was a natural with everything else, he thought, so there was no need to ease into it. He put his hands on her ass and went hard, his eight inches hilting her without a problem. She shuddered and stifled her moans, otherwise she'd be screaming toward the school.

As easy a time as she was having, Bolin had no trouble with going harder either. Every time he came back, his tip would brush against her clit as it went in. He kept a grip on her petite ass, sending ripples and waves through as pound and pound came. His fingernails dug in, his thumbs rubbed.

As the sex went on, Reese's sweat livened it up. Bolin had trouble holding on, but it didn't matter. She matched his work, leaning, arching back into every forward movement. Her sweat cascaded down the small of her back, the crevice lining up with the space between her cheeks. Each drip found its way onto Bolin's dick as he rammed her.

Reese's knuckles turned white as she gripped the bench. Whether to mask the pain or help his eight-inch phallus get deeper, she didn't care. This was a personal test.

"Ngh. Ngh!" Reese moaned. "Keep going. You roooock." Reese's body was a mess. Front and back, front and back, over and over, and her dress had serious trouble. Her bra could no longer hold her in, and a breast slipped through its confines and through the large open neck of her top. Friction caused it to harden, and the night breeze even more so.

Reese took the opportunity and pleased herself. She brought a hand to the freed nub and concentrated on it. While she wasn't endowed much, she loved what she had. If she were larger, Bolin would be making them sway a lot more.

Bolin saw Reese's efforts and didn't want to disappoint. He took a hand from her buttocks and went over and around to her front. After a little teasing, he brought it to her clit. His actions and the chilling night air made her body shake. She could feel it, so she felt herself rougher.

Bolin was cutting it close too. "You can't get sex like this in Mistral," he said as he pounded his fling.

"That's funny," Reese said, giggling as she groaned, leaning back into his thrusts, "because I'm _from_ Mistral."

The wheels turned in Bolin's head. From Mistral. That giggle. Mint hair, save for the ribbons. Purple, pink and cyan colors. The shape of the lines on her mask—like a certain hoverboard. Her damn voice.

He was fucking his teammate. Reese Chloris, the skater.

For some reason, he didn't freeze up when he realized it. He tried to stop it, but his last thrust hit and the mechanisms in his penis kept going, sending his seed into her, into the condom. His unusually hard thrust sent her mind haywire, and she came too. It washed over them both.

Bolin couldn't pull out fast enough. "I'm sorry," he said, hastily removing his condom, tying it off and chucking it over the cliff into the lake below. If only he could do so with his memory.

Reese came down from her high a little confused. "Reese," he said. "Reese, it's me." Bolin struck a pose as if he had his staff.

"What?!" she said. "B-Bolin. Oh, shit! Shit shit." She fastened her hiked skirt and put her breast back into her off-kilter top, straightening it. "How didn't you know?"

"How didn't I know? How didn't _we_ know!"

"Bolin!"

"What?" Bolin said, zipping and buckling himself together. "Your hoodie hides your frame usually, and you wear shorts and skate shoes twenty-four seven, never skirts and you don't have the black paint lines on your face. Ribbons in your hair? Really? Honestly, with your figure and style, I thought you'd wear a _suit_ to this dance!"

"And _your_ hair is shorter! You cut it!" Reese said. "I need to pay more attention to people's masks. Ugh, we are _NOT_ speaking of this."

"Maybe if the walk out here wasn't so awkward we would've broken the ice and realized and this never would have happened."

"Bolin, it _didn't_ happen," Reese said sternly. She stormed off toward Beacon. She didn't know what to think anymore. She wanted to believe Weiss' words from earlier, but she needed to forget.

Bolin clenched his fists and he folded his arms behind his head in defeat. He turned to Vale, took in a breath, and bellowed "FUCK!" into the distance.

" _Screw walking into our 'teammates' doing it!_ " Bolin thought." _WE just did it!_ "

* * *

 _Do you like the Blake/Ilia ship and want to read a lemon fic? Visit my page and read "Catmeleon."_

 _Next Chapter: Weiss puts on a show for Jaune._


	7. White Knight (Jaune-Weiss)

-Chapter 7: White Knight- (Jaune-Weiss)

Tags: Straight, Blowjob, Cowgirl, Striptease, Public Voyeurism

Location: Banquet Hall

* * *

After bonding with Nora in his dorm, Jaune drifted into sleep naked, save for his Pumpkin Pete mask. However, when he woke up, he was fully clothed and sitting in a chair in the corner of the banquet hall. People were dancing, eating, drinking and sometimes getting a little too carried away for themselves.

Someone held his hand. He looked to his left and saw a girl with white hair, tied into an off-center ponytail. Her mask was white with a blue snowflake at the forehead, red eye slits and gray rapiers at each side flare.

Her dress was mostly white to complement this. It had a black mesh at her chest, and there were two cutouts above her hips.

"Hello," Jaune said. He appreciated her company and continued holding hands. She smiled, her blue eyes showing through her mask. "How has your night been?" he said. She shrugged approvingly but continued her silence. "Okay…" Jaune figured she wouldn't talk. He didn't know what to make of his situation—whether of waking up in a different place or of her—but he didn't seem in any mind to question it. He felt present. He was watching her.

Weiss stood from her chair and sat on his lap, facing him. He turned his head sideways in confusion, and she placed her hand on his cheek as he still held it. Jaune didn't do anything. They sat for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes. Weiss caught Jaune looking at her lips, and she gave him a kiss.

It wasn't heated. There was no tongue, and it wasn't too long for that matter. It did leave both wanting more. Jaune put his other hand on her back, and they resumed the kiss. Each time they went for air, they returned with increased vigor. Weiss added tongue, and Jaune obliged.

This continued for minutes, and there came a point where it was nothing but tongue. Weiss put a hand on Jaune's crotch, which she'd long known was hard. Jaune immediately stopped. He looked around the room. Nobody was paying attention to them, all of them dancing or talking with friends. "Are you sure?" he mouthed. Weiss didn't even look at those around them. She just smiled and nodded, and her hand unbuttoned and unzipped Jaune's pants. "If you say so. Just be careful."

Weiss resumed the kiss as she brought Jaune's member out of his boxers. She hadn't looked at it. She had a process going, a goal. Things were all going her way. She began to pump him as she continued their make out session. It was only one hand, but Jaune continued to feel entranced, almost a passive observer to Weiss.

She started stroking with the other hand. Jaune ended the kiss, reeling in pleasure as Weiss pumped him effortlessly, using her other hand to caress his scrotum. The pleasure built up. Jaune checked the dance floor again, and still, nobody cared to look even in his general direction. That was when Weiss, who was blocking much of his field of view, left it and went down on him.

Weiss got off his lap and went to the floor, her hands still pumping him. He thought it was for leverage, but she proved him wrong when she put her mouth around him. She was very skilled. She sucked him as both hands worked on the base. She alternated between this and giving a lick from his sack to his tip, making as much tongue contact as possible.

Jaune continued to find nobody looking at him. Weiss took care of him, putting him in bliss. He held onto her hair as she worked magic. Without Jaune using any force, she took all of him in her mouth. She came back up and licked a bead of pre-cum off. She bobbed up and down on his shaft to her heart's content. Jaune started to feel gates bursting inside of him. When he finally came, his hips bucked, and he held Weiss's head when it was all the way down.

He surprised himself with how much left him. Weiss was prepared for it, though, and nothing came out of her mouth. She swallowed some in the process, but as she sat back on Jaune's lap and shared another kiss, he could taste some of himself in her. They both swallowed and continued, and Weiss sat down on his lap again. This time, she opened her skirt and slowly lowered herself on his member. She was facing him, and he wished he could see the cheeks under her mask. She gave a temptress's smile, and Jaune's mask didn't hide his lust.

As Weiss faced him, she let herself onto him slowly. Jaune finally learned what a woman normally feels like as she took in his member. She was hilted, but from afar, they both looked fully clothed. She put his hands on her hips and began to gyrate, exploring all the angles she could take Jaune in.

Weiss did all the work. As she moved, his member felt every wall. As much as he loved his time with Nora, the wetness felt insurmountably better than the slightly-too-cramped space he explored in their room, even with the lube's help.

To him, this white-haired girl was just tight enough– perhaps as if she was experienced but just new enough for him to learn along with her. Jaune needed that as much as any other student at the banquet. And he was enjoying it. As Weiss moved, he moved opposite. He had his hands on her hips, and he learned to be less passive about it (not that his partner had any problem pleasing him herself). He guided her motions as be bucked as much he could while sitting down.

Strangely enough, Weiss didn't make any noises save for the pops that occasionally happened where the two bodies met. Jaune watched her hips dance on his. She began to breath heavily, and she started to look dissatisfied. She grabbed Jaune's hands again as she twirled her body away from him without leaving his member. She was now facing away from him, and his hands remained at the cutouts in her sides, except this time, she encouraged his hands to explore upward.

This is called reverse cowgirl, and Weiss greatly used the leverage to her advantage as Jaune's hands journeyed upward to her breasts from inside her dress. He matched the motions she made, twirling her nipples and pressing them in. Weiss finally had the control she wanted. She began to slam hard on his cock in several motions, still making ways to have each impact feel differently inside of her. This was the feeling Weiss waited for. She started to moan louder, almost deafening, and just as Jaune figured, nobody looked at them.

Her grip on him tightened, but then Weiss submitted herself to her body and lost her grip, falling back in her state of bliss. She arched her back and came. Jaune felt the contractions, but as he'd just came moments ago, all that could happen was a small release as the pressure forced what was left of his cum out. To any passive observer, Weiss was simply sitting on top of Jaune, but yet nobody was looking when Jaune checked. In reality, they had sex to both partners' completion. Of course, Jaune's hands were still inside his lover's dress. He stopped pleasing her, but he let his hands rest in place. She didn't seem to mind.

Weiss leaned back so that she nearly lay on his chest from her position. She held an arm back and wrapped it behind Jaune's head. She brought their mouths together somewhat awkwardly as she had to lean back and tilt her head at the same time _and_ while still breathing heavily from sex, and she began a tender kiss. Their lips parted but a few moments later. Weiss finally unsheathed herself as she stood up, also removing Jaune's hands from her.

They shared a gaze. Weiss seemed to say things weren't over, as if though she walked to the dance floor, she was still sharing a moment with Jaune. He watched her on the dance floor, in the middle of things yet unobstructed. She kept her eyes on him as she kicked off her shoes andbegan to dance. They were rebellious motions, certainly faster and with off-beat motions to the dancers who gently swayed near her. She had her own rhythm, and she shared it with Jaune.

He wondered if he should join her, but she was giving a performance much the same as she took the lead in sex. He sat at the edge of his seat, still entranced in her figure. He'd be embarrassed if people saw his mouth slightly open, but just as nobody saw him, nobody cared to see Weiss. She paid them no attention, her mind always fixated on her man as she removed her arms from her sleeves and stretched her dress's collar to wrap under them. It was now as if it were strapless. She was stripping for him.

Jaune bit his lips as he saw the tight dress fit around her breasts, giving them a new shape. With her arms free, Weiss began to twirl.

He noticed her shoulder blades move sharply this way and that, and when she turned back to him, she greeted him with the sight of her breasts. He loved her smile. He realized his member was still free, and he began to stroke it himself. The girl's dress was basically a skirt at this point. She twirled around, hands at the hem, letting it wave as she gave him sultry looks—the only other person in the room that mattered.

Jaune increased his pace as he saw the way her ponytail fell on her back. Of all the things she did to please him, the littlest touches couldn't get him going fast enough. He watched her hem reach up in crests with the wind she made, and he _swore_ he could tell she wasn't wearing underwear. He didn't know for sure, and for a while, this yearning kept him in the spirit. She undid her hair and let it flow with her movements. Her hair moved how her skirt did, and this freedom captivated him. She wasn't teasing Jaune. They'd already had sex, but she was giving him quite the show.

She noticed his eyes deadest on her rear. She had a captive audience of one in this full ballroom and played to her strengths. A finger hooked under her skirt and pulled it up at her side, making sure to give him only slightly what he wanted.

Jaune's mouth was so open and his back so arched he may as well shoot into his own mouth, but he couldn't seem to stop working for it. The girl finally gave in to his desire and lifted her skirt to show her behind. It was fuller yet more shapely than Jaune recalled from his hands. She played with her lower cheeks, a little hesitant in opening them. She stood on her toes here and bent her knees there, changing the form of her butt and inviting the eyes she knew she already had. What could she get into his mind?

Her hands pulled down from her waist, and like that, she was completely nude except for the white and blue mask with a snowflake in the middle, red slits at the eyes and gray rapiers at the sides. She let him see every angle of her, bending every joint and turning every way so Jaune _knew_ her shape. He couldn't take it anymore. With a renewed vigor, he responded to the impulses of his member– twirling his tip, tightening the base– and he closed his eyes as he ejaculated. When he opened them, he realized he covered the girl's chest. She smirked and ran some into her mouth. She stood in front of him, and without him moving his head, brought all parts of herself front and center in his view. She stuck her tongue in his face, and he accepted a kiss.

This girl, this woman, turned away from him and began to sashay around the dance floor. She pirouetted between couples and flung around some who were escorting others out of the building for fun elsewhere. It was simply as if she didn't exist. She was this mystical figure who for some reason chose to give Jaune a good time and was not known to the rest of the world. She stopped, she looked at Jaune and she began to remove the last obstruction– her mask. As soon as Jaune met with her eyes, he fell into a stirring. His mind faded from the scene, and he collapsed back into his chair.

When he came to, he rose from his bed in his dorm. The sheets were tossed over him, and on his waist lay a towel wet from his semen. It was a dream, and like all dreams, he felt it slipping away.

"Who was that woman?" Jaune said.

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Blake and Velvet have things their way for once._


	8. Black Velvet (Blake-Velvet)

-Chapter 8: Black Velvet- (Blake-Velvet)

Tags: Lesbian, Voyeurism, Masturbation, Handcuffs, Cunnilingus, Paddle, Strap-on, Belt

Location: Beacon Rooftop

* * *

"You're so going down," Yang said.

"On you," Coco finished.

Blake and Velvet sat at lunch, watching their lovers forsake them in favor of a new sexual experience. " _And they don't even ask us first,_ " Velvet mouthed.

" _It's your room, and still_ ," Blake added.

" _Are we even here?_ " Velvet said. The rabbit faunus chose to let Coco have her wish over starting any conflict.

The lunch came and went, and Blake and Velvet met again in the locker rooms after Goodwitch's sparring class. As faunus friends, the two picked lockers close together. They stepped out of their showers and began to change clothes.

"Our partners are at each other again," Blake said, seeing them talk across the room. With Blake and Velvet's towels off, their submissive fetish showed plenty of red marks.

"I don't know why I let it happen," said the rabbit girl.

"I see what you mean." Blake stepped into her underwear. "Yang has been getting away from me lately. It's more and more absent every time, that… spark."

"Meaningless sex? Kinks are supposed to help that. Do you roleplay?"

"We've tried that, and it's nice, but it always devolves into the same few situations because Yang isn't too creative."

"Coco is so clever with them. That's the best part. I see how lacking that would be boring."

Blake's facial expressions changed as she combed through her thoughts. "I love the rollercoaster of feelings, getting slammed and all. It's invigorating, but… it's just not that simple anymore. It's not ' _Fuck me hard_ ,' it's ' _I'm a lovely delicate flower, but also fuck me hard_.' There's a thin line."

"I get it." Velvet was now in the spandex under her brown set. "It's the little things, like… Coco hasn't used a phallus of any kind in the right hole for… at least a month."

"That's not little. And I thought she had plenty of toys."

"She does, but…" Velvet pulled her hair through her top. "She's developed this kink where she denies me my pleasures. That's a common thing, but that's the silver lining when the pain starts to be a bit much, and that's fading. She gets pleasure out of giving me nothing I actually want."

"I have plenty of missing fantasies too. And at least Coco has the objects," Blake said. "Yang has rope, some clamps, and her. No phallic anything, because ' _that's what her hand is for.'_ Guess what. Hands don't vibrate."

"Metal ones do."

"If she ever needs an arm replaced, I'll think about that."

Velvet looked over to their doms, who were patting each other's breasts as if they were jocks in a pre-fight spirit. "And our girlfriends continue to get everything they want. Why don't we just-"

"Have sex too?" Blake cut in, saying the same as Velvet.

"Yes!" Velvet said. They finished changing and walked the Beacon halls aimlessly.

"How about we meet each other outside the dance tonight for _our own_ little fun time?"

"Oooh, outside?" Velvet started to think, and Blake saw a cheerful glint in her eye.

"Yes."

"I've never done that before."

"Would you want to?"

"Absolutely. So many kinks I haven't tried yet."

"Great," Blake said. "Yang and I did it once, but it wasn't as 'convenient' for her, so we stopped. Bring any toys you want… but leave some for Coco."

"Of course. Some Dom/Sub action of our own?"

"Yes. Oh, and I'm not sure when it'll be tonight. I need to take care of things with Ruby first, but after that, there will be plenty of time."

"I'll see you then," Velvet said. The girls hugged and went their separate ways.

Velvet entered her dorm before the dance, still vacant, and rummaged through the toy chest. The first thing she took was the carrot toy. Coco got it for roleplaying, but Velvet thought that wouldn't happen with Yang. The shape was useful for either hole after the amount of stretching the rabbit has been through. She grabbed handcuffs Coco rarely used on her, and a strap-on quickly made its way to her backpack. She took a few other essentials and closed the toy chest.

" _I don't know if we'll use any of it, but it's good to have them,_ " Velvet thought.

She set aside the backpack for the time being and climbed naked into bed to get in the mood. Her two-piece dress lay next to her. The top was the brown vest she wears in combat, except she removed the armor. Instead of wearing the black body suit and brown shorts, she wore a brown high-waisted miniskirt with gold sides. She would also wear gold flats to the dance. She never learned to walk in heels. Now wasn't the time for that.

As evening came, she remembered she still had a mask to make. She had a supply kit, but she never got around to it. The finished product was a brown base with gold eyelashes painted above the eye slits. Cyan strings reminiscent of her weapon copies hung from the bottom.

Velvet put it and her dress on, grabbed her camera and her backpack of toys and headed to the masquerade party.

She arrived late. On her way to the banquet hall, she came across a few interesting scenes. Faunus can see well in the dark, and so can her camera. She took pictures of all the sexual encounters she could find on campus, many through dorm windows but some scattered outside in the chilly air.

There was a lesbian couple sixty-nining on a bed, a woman giving a handjob to a sleeping man, and… Coco and Yang settling the bet they made at lunch that morning. As much as she hated the idea, she had to admit it turned her on to see her partner practically scissoring with Yang. She knew there was a large phallus connecting them, though. Coco wouldn't shut up about buying it.

After a few more voyeuristic pictures, Velvet entered the banquet hall. She had no intention of staying long, but she waited at the bar for Blake to return from her time with Ruby. She watched the main entrance. As a silhouette of a woman with a bow came through, Velvet finished her drink and went to the door, backpack in hand.

"Hello, Blake," Velvet said. The girl's mask didn't cover her identity, only reinforce it. Something about a black mask with purple, catty eye-slits and white leaves on the sides just screams 'Blake.'

"I love your dress," Velvet continued. "I've never seen you so… traditional. It still suits you, though." Blake still wore the black bolero jacket for warmth above a crop top, and midriff showed between that and the purple and black maxi skirt.

"Thank you. Your mask is lovely," Blake said. "I can't believe you got it to look like your light copies."

"So… where to? Which roof?"

"You can see most of campus from my building," Blake said. "If there's a place to be risky, it's there."

"I like it."

On the way to their setting, Velvet heard muffled groans from the courtyard. She interrupted the conversation she and Blake were having to snoop and take a picture between some bushes. She took the photo and showed Blake.

"Just when I thought I've seen everything, you show me this," Blake said. It was a picture of Ruby and Yang, a match she herself set up, and the blonde had her fist up her leader's crotch.

"Oh, it's _them_? Ruby cleans up very well." She thought about what Blake said, "Well, I _have_ seen everything. Even the inside of my own… never mind. Coco insisted it. You get it."

When they got to the rooftop, Velvet saw another photo opportunity. From the high vantage point, they looked down into the school gymnasium. A window was open, and through it, she saw Nora and Pyrrha having sex in the aquatic section. They were in a hot tub, lit with pink lights and covered in layer upon layer of bubbles.

"Now _those_ people I _can_ identify. The untouchable girl and the hammer," she said. She showed Blake a picture of them getting each other off under the water. "See?" she pointed at the window.

"They _are_ there!" Blake said. "Velvet, you've got an eye for this. It's impressive."

"It almost gets you hot, huh?"

"Yes. Yes it does."

"So, what do you want to…" Velvet began. "Blake." Blake was oblivious to her. The cat faunus stared into the open window and rubbed herself through her skirt.

"Blake," Velvet said louder. The cat apologized. "Blake, what do you want to do first? Should we roleplay at all? I brought some instruments, some toys." She set the backpack down and opened it.

"I don't think so," Blake said. "I don't know. I'm not quite in the mood for roleplaying yet tonight. Maybe I will be at some point. But we can still use some of those." She took her bolero jacket off, revealing that her nipples poked at the white crop top below.

"No bra?" Velvet deduced.

Blake was startled, "You can see my-? Ruby couldn't tell." She covered herself.

Velvet put a hand on her arms and eased them down. "I guess it's cold—it's a… tit nipply outside. Don't worry, your jacket covered them. You can still look sophisticated as usual." Blake didn't say anything, her mind caught between the present and the two pictures Velvet has shown her so far. "I think they look pretty. And you look pretty… too."

With that, Velvet took off her vest, leaving her chest in a yellow bra. She closed the distance and put her arms on Blake's hips. She locked their lips together, and Blake returned it, her hands on Velvet's exposed back. It was short, but as soon as it ended, they went back more ferociously.

"So, Blake." Velvet said, leaving their faces an inch apart. Her pinkie fingers went under Blake's skirt, ever so slightly suggestive. "I'll ask again. What do you want to do?"

As if on impulse, Blake said, "Show me some more of those pictures."

"You really like my photography? I'll print them for you later." She retrieved her camera and scrolled through. The first image was of Pyrrha and Nora, waist-deep in the aquatic center's hot tub, naked with hands clearly in each other's sexes though the bubbles hid them. Their heads leaned into each other for support.

Blake rummaged through the toy chest and pulled out the towel Velvet brought. "Good idea," she said. She laid it out and sat on it. Once Velvet's eyes were off her camera, Blake's maxi skirt and boyshort underwear were discarded, and she sat on the towel. She was in nothing but her white, sleeveless crop top, and it wasn't covering much. "Come on down."

Velvet did so. They sat together, and Velvet said, "After seeing Coco with Yang, I could use a good release." They each had an arm around the other's back. Blake grabbed Velvet's other hand and guided it across her stomach, over her bellybutton, below her waistline and lower still.

"Nice bush," Velvet said, her hand gliding through it. "Coco likes me better shaved."

"Yang's never shaved her whole life," Blake said. "She likes that hair just as much as her head's. She gets a kink out of it with me I-" Velvet cut Blake off with her hand pressing on Blake's entire sex.

Blake put her hand up Velvet's skirt and pulled the rabbit faunus' panties down. Velvet stopped Blake and removed her skirt to help, and they both sat bottomless on the rooftop, hands around each other and up each other's groins. She mimicked Velvet's motions, and soon they were a mirror image of the friends they spied on in the hot tub below.

"That's so hot," Velvet said. "I can hear Nora from here."

Blake looked through the window again. The two were in the same positions helping each other out, but their faces looked less intimate, instead looser and with mouths open. The faunus girls started to hear moans from the pink pool all the way at the rooftop. After all, they both had an extra set of ears.

Nora was, admittedly, one for expressing herself. That carried into every regard. When they heard the couple in the building below, it only made things more heated for them. They didn't need to look at a picture. It was unfolding before them.

Blake kissed Velvet on the cheek—a quick peck, an invitation. Velvet accepted, and the resulting kiss involved more tongue than lips. Blake quickly learned how good of a kisser Velvet was, and it simply came down to the rabbit faunus' tongue. She guided it in any way at any angle, and it was long and getting sloppier. Some people can touch their noses, but she could go under her chin with it.

Blake was getting wetter every time she thought about it. In the midst of everything, her desire grew so strong she swore she felt it lick her there, but it was not so. She did enjoy Velvet's hand, though. Her fingers turned and twisted and crossed and opened and scissored—anything she could do to prepare her for submitting.

Blake left Velvet's magical tongue for air, and when she got it, she moved her mouth to Velvet's nape. With one hand still up Velvet, Blake unclasped her yellow bra. The rabbit was completely nude, and Blake had more to play with. She nipped at Velvet's nape.

Blake kept her mouth open as she kissed and sucked at the skin of Velvet's collarbone. Saliva from the kiss still covered her mouth, so as she licked the sensitive spot, their mix of fluids cascaded down Velvet's skin and wetted her petite, perky breasts.

If Velvet didn't have her experiences with Coco under her belt, she would be cumming already. Regardless, Blake was giving her the time of her life. With a finger, she lifted Blake's chin to hers, and they wrestled tongues for a few seconds.

Velvet parted and said, "Someone's a little overdressed." Blake blushed. They took off Blake's crop top, which sadly for Blake meant removing her hand from Velvet for a split second. She went right back to it, but Velvet shied away from it.

"I'd rather make this last longer," Velvet said. "And now that we're both naked, the real fun begins." She headed for the backpack.

As Velvet rummaged through it, Blake said, "Please tell me Coco makes you use your tongue when you roleplay."

"Sometimes, why?"

"It's… heaven. I wish everyone kissed that well. You better get it in me."

"Noted," Velvet said. She retrieved her camera, a set of handcuffs, a strap-on and the carrot toy. She walked near the edge of the roof, found a pipe and ringed the handcuffs around it. "You or me first?" she asked.

"I like where this is going. Me." Blake stood up, moved the towel to the cuffs, got on her knees and waited for Velvet to restrain her.

"You're going to make me cum just looking at you." Velvet fastened the handcuffs, and Blake was stuck face down ass up. It wouldn't be the first time, but it was the first time she did it with her head poking over the side of the building where anyone could potentially see her O-face.

" _I'm the one who suggested the rooftop,_ " Blake thought.

"Are you going to be alright with that?" Velvet asked, seeing Blake look straight down.

"Well, I'm wearing a mask, aren't I? They wouldn't know me. Who cares? I'm safe."

"Good. The tenderness was great and all. We are going to be each other's doms for a bit now though, so… are you alright with… getting hurt?"

"Velvet, _Yang_ is my partner, my dom," she said matter-of-factly. "She's so strong that sometimes pain comes accidentally. Yes, I'm okay with it. Are you okay with it?"

"Yes."

Blake spotted a mark on Velvet's collarbone. "Nice hickey by the way."

Velvet rolled her eyes and got an idea. "Of course you left a mark, you animal!" She slapped Blake's rear so hard that the building suddenly felt a lot higher up. "Next time it won't be my hand."

So began Velvet's first time being a dom in months, let alone taking the lead. She embraced it. Blake took the hint and braced for another impact, but when none came, she looked behind her at Velvet.

"Eyes forward," Velvet commanded. Blake never heard her talk like that before or stand with such commanding posture. Velvet's voice is soft, quiet, almost passive. This was a whole new side of her, a kinky one at that. To think a few seconds ago she was asking for consent with the sweetest voice. "You don't get to look at me until I say so. Do you understand?"

There was no response. Velvet materialized something from her camera. "Do you understand?!" She spanked Blake again, with a copy of Coco's leather paddle this time.

"Yes!" Blake cried.

"Good. Show me respect, or your ass will be so red I could cook off it." Blake didn't reply. She spanked her again. "Say something when I speak to you."

"Yes," Blake cowered.

"Yes, who?"

"Yes, Velvet."

"Good enough." Velvet decided to cut Blake some slack and set the paddle down. Her light copies weren't too durable, so it was close to breaking. If Blake's ass weren't so supple, it might have broken already.

Velvet got on her knees behind her partner. "No looking, Blake," she reminded her, the rabbit faunus' voice a mix of her usual tenderness and her new persona. Her face was inches away from Blake's rear. Coco's crosshair emblem was prominent on both of Blake's cheeks.

The crosshairs were to the sides, but Velvet's target was in the middle; it was the wetness she'd explored a bit already. She grabbed onto Blake's rear and opened the gap. Front and center, she instead saw what her asshole used to look like before becoming Coco's sub. Tight, but not completely new to anal; Puckered while still open.

She propped Blake's legs over her shoulders for a better angle at her sex. There it was, open and heaving for attention. Velvet pressed a finger onto the brim. With just the press of the finger, a loud moan escaped from Blake, and a few drips fell from her opening onto Velvet's lap.

" _Sweet and savory,_ " Velvet thought. She pressed her mouth onto Blake's vagina, let her tongue out _just_ a bit, and rimmed the entrance. The tongue danced around Blake's folds, reversing, jumping this way or that, never letting the handcuffed subject off the hook. She laid it flat to rest on the folds.

Blake steadied her breathing. She knew what could be coming, and her heart rate wasn't prepared for it. As Blake lay on her hands and knees, Velvet's appendage took a dive into Blake's sex, which her hand loosened earlier.

"Hng!" Blake groaned. The sound earned a slap from Velvet's hand onto one of the crosshairs emblazoned on Blake's ass. She knew it meant to shut up. Velvet decided to make things a tad difficult. She let her tongue in as far as it would, and she twisted it around.

These were lengths Yang wishes she could get with her hand, and way more appropriate for the pleasure. Blake's vibrators, as much as they rotate, could never match the texture, shape or movements of Velvet's tongue.

Blake was edging closer. For a second, she thought it was because she'd been with Velvet for a while tonight, but the masturbation they had when they watched Nora and Pyrrha was more them messing around than trying to get anywhere.

She then realized it was because Velvet was pumping a few fingers into her snatch, stretching it from the clutches of the tongue. "I love your tongue," she droned. She wiggled her ass in the air to match Velvet's vigor against her rear, submitting to her lover. A mere five pumps in, Blake groaned uncontrollably.

"Stay quiet!" Velvet said. She picked up the paddle of light, her face still buried in Blake's butt. "Do you want the whole campus hearing you, slut?!" She smacked Blake's rear one last time, and the toy broke.

Blake forced her scream through her closed mouth, tears falling onto the ground below. "No," she cowered between breaths of pleasure. Her body was at a crossroads of pain, shame and pleasure, but no amount of hesitation or numbness could stop what Velvet was doing to her.

Velvet grabbed her clit and shook it furiously while thrashing her tongue. Blake couldn't take it along with the pain anymore, and she came, her orgasm contracting around Velvet's tongue.

If it were possible to cum again from the sensation of a tongue leaving her lower clutches, Blake felt like it happened.

Velvet uncuffed Blake and said in her normal voice, "You can look now, Blake. I'm done being the dom."

"Velvet," Blake said, slowing her breathing, "nobody has ever made me cum with just their tongue. That was unbelievable."

"Thank you."

"And I didn't think I could be scared of you, but you pulled that off too. Nice job." Blake patted Velvet's breasts in encouragement. They hugged, squishing their skin and bosoms together. Blake wrapped her arms tightly and whispered to Velvet, "Now, it's my turn."

She picked Velvet up, set her on her hands and knees on the towel and cuffed her, her head looking over the side of the building. Velvet turned her head. "No looking for you, either," Blake said, the light cadence gone from her voice. Velvet obeyed.

She relied on her hearing to prepare for Blake's plans. Blake was walking away. She lifted the backpack from the ground and shifted its contents—metal, leather, rubber—inside of it. " _What is she getting?_ " Velvet thought.

" _Let's see… there was the handcuffs, the towel, some clasps I think? Belts, a gag, the carrot… what else?_ "

Blake set the bag down behind her and was careful to keep the instruments silent. It was just her footsteps.

"You scared of falling?" Blake asked.

Velvet looked over the edge. Nora and Pyrrha exited the aquatic center below, fixing their dresses. "No, I'm not," she said.

Blake entered her vagina with full force. "You should be!" she said. Velvet's body pushed forward.

"The strap-on!" Velvet said. " _She has the strap-on._ " Velvet hushed herself with the realization she screamed to the courtyard below. Nora and Pyrrha looked up at the building, got confused and went about their business. Velvet hid in time.

"Why hide?" Blake asked as she pounded into Velvet's sex with the rabbit faunus' own gold and brown toy. "Are you ashamed of yourself? Is this shameful?"

"No!" Velvet yelped.

"Then keep your head out there. I did." Blake held a belt loose over Velvet's ass and pulled it taught so it would snap down across her. Because it was more or less a whip, Velvet had taken off the buckle, leaving only the leather strap. She wanted to be red from sex, not black and blue.

Blake spoke again. "Has anyone ever told you you've got a tight ass?"

"Coco does."

"Coco lies," Blake said. "Because this looks like the perfect fit." She put the thick, girthy carrot toy into Velvet's rear. On anyone else, the tip would've had trouble. Blake pushed it halfway in before encountering resistance.

"I think your partner shouldn't lie to you. She should treat you right," Blake went on. She let the rabbit faunus adjust to the two phalluses before resuming her thrusts with the same vigor. "But don't think I'm going to go easy on you."

Velvet knew exactly which strap-on it was. After all, she picked her favorite for the occasion. The phallus was shaped like an oversized banana curving up as it went, except with several bumps of different sizes scattered about.

The sensations made a difference. To her vagina, it was like inserting a pole and a comb at the same time. She didn't care that Blake used the carrot toy that Coco would never stop using in her rear, and she didn't care that Blake made the carrot vibrate. She could finally dissociate the sensations from Coco and have her new, intimate experience with the cat faunus.

Oh, what the night could behold. The sun set two hours ago, and she was already getting fucked in both holes, her hands tied and her head hanging over the side of a building.

Velvet was going through the ringer—so much stimuli, so little time. She had to help herself. Her hands were cuffed below her swaying breasts, so she got to work there.

Blake whipped her back with the belt. "Did I say you could touch yourself? Get off your elbows right now. Down!" Velvet did what she was told. Her hands lay flat underneath her on the towel, and she rested on her knees, her ass high in the air as Blake pounded in with the strap-on and carrot toy.

"Yes, Blake," Velvet said.

The rabbit faunus was losing herself to her body's impulses. She fought to stay still as the pleasure flooded in. Her vagina was getting sore from Blake's bumpy thrusts, but her other hole was a slow burn of vibrating satisfaction, the feeling spreading further through her body every minute.

"This is payback for the print you left on my ass." Blake whipped her lower cheeks again, causing her legs to melt from under her. Blake propped her up at her waist and sent the last few forward motions in, hilting the submissive rabbit and sending her body into putty as her climax overcame her.

Blake pulled out of Velvet, and her juices fell onto the towel below. She pulled out the carrot and uncuffed her friend, but she still lay there with heaving breaths. Blake sat down next to her on the towel and helped her friend sit up,

"We need to have sex more often," Blake said.

"Agreed. I cannot begin to describe how good it felt with you. It was an enlightening change of pace. Thank you, Blake."

They hugged and shared an intimate kiss.

"The pleasure was all mine."

Velvet chuckled. "That's a lie. I do still need to get with someone from abroad. The event is so much livelier than when it was just Vale students last year, but I haven't gotten the chance yet. And I need to be a dom more often."

"I guess I'll play matchmaker, then," Blake said. "I could set you up with someone. He's from Mistral and willing to take a hit for you—or from you—if you know what I mean."

"That sounds lovely."

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Things get heated between Nora and Pyrrha._


	9. Electromagnetism (Pyrrha-Nora)

-Chapter 9: Electromagnetism- (Pyrrha-Nora)

Tags: Lesbian, Skinny-dipping, Hot Tub, Cunnilingus, Masturbation

Location: Beacon Pool

* * *

Pyrrha returned from her odd encounter with Neo to find Nora pulling her onto the dance floor. It was a little too déjà vu for her comfort. "H-hey, Nora. How has your night been so far?"

The two pretended as if they knew how to waltz as they conversed. "Y'know, better than I thought it would be so far. I had a long talk with Jaune. It really helped."

"I can't seem to get into his head, sadly," Pyrrha said.

"You can do it. I told him to spend time with you tonight. He got really tired and dozed off in the room though, so he'll be a while."

"Knowing him, he'll sleep through the whole night just so he could be dense with me tomorrow."

Nora stopped in place. "Pyrrha, he deserves better of you too if you're going to say that. He _is_ looking to… do what the night is for… but he hasn't yet." That was a lie. "This night will speed things up for the two of you. It will for me and Ren too." Nora looked around. "But I can't find him, so that will have to wait."

"So… what are you doing until then?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know. Maybe see who gets my attention. Maybe nobody does."

"Do you want to go swimming?"

"What?" Nora asked.

"I was thinking—being with another woman is somewhat uncomfortable to me, but I know I want to keep trying it tonight. The whole… anonymity thing… doesn't really help, but there's not really another avenue for finding another woman so easily to do it with."

"Pyrrha, what does this have to do with swimming?"

"My point is—after what I did, I prefer doing it with somebody I know. If we went swimming, the water would mix with all the stuff down 'there,' and it wouldn't feel as weird to… go with another woman. I've been with another woman tonight, and… I'm not quite fond of the taste."

"Oh, okay," Nora said.

"Would you do it with me?"

"If there's not an orgy going on in the pool, sure."

"Yeah, that would be awkward. And, really?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know, yeah. Jaune really helped me set myself tonight and now I feel ready for a lot of things. And if it's with you, that makes it easier on me. And maybe when we're done, we'll see if Jaune is still in the room and I'll leave you to him."

"Will do. Thank you, Nora."

They left the dance hall and went to the school's aquatic center, a large facility with an in-ground competition-sized pool and a fairly large in-ground hot tub. It could fit four people comfortably, but eight if they were _very_ good friends. To their approval, the whole room was vacant. They grabbed a few towels and stood by the chairs. Pyrrha sat down.

Nora said, "Looks like the pool's too deep for us." She turned her head to the hot tub and said, "Now, there we go. The hot tub." Nora loosened her dress and turned to Pyrrha. "Are you coming?"

"Just a second," Pyrrha said. Her hands were on her knees, not discouraged, but not motivated either.

Nora pulled her dress over her neck and arms. It came off, and she tossed it onto a chair along with her heels.

Pyrrha looked up at her, "Nora!" Her teammate's breasts were free. She only wore a plain white pair of panties.

"Well how did you think we would swim, silly?! I'm not getting my dress wet. We've gotta take everything off—except our masks!"

"I'm sorry. I was just surprised." She remained seated as her bubbly, redheaded teammate took off her underwear and stepped into the warm water.

"Oh-ho-ho," Nora said. "Pyrrha, you've gotta come in." Pyrrha saw Nora's head poking out of the water as she reclined and relaxed. Nora took a deep breath and moaned as her body got used to the soothing heat. Pyrrha would be lying if she said it didn't turn her on at least a little bit.

" _That could be me,_ " Pyrrha thought. She wanted to do it. It was just that she didn't have the same enlightening experience as her Nora yet. She stood up and stepped out of her comfort zone, taking off her long red dress and underwear.

"Come on. If it makes it easier, I'll take the lead with us," Nora said as she looked up and into Pyrrha's shaven folds. She could tell Pyrrha wanted that. "No, don't use a towel. It's just me here, and you're not even wet yet."

"Fine." Pyrrha threw the towel she'd just picked up aside and dipped her toe in the water. It didn't seem too bad at first. She jumped in and quickly realized her mistake. "Agh, that's _hot_!" The water was at waist level. She jittered around, splashing more hot water on her naked self while Nora sat and laughed.

"Take it easy," Nora said, calming herself. "Sit down."

Pyrrha did so, and her breasts were completely submerged. She took a deep breath to acclimate and lay her head back.

"Ooh," Nora said. "There are controls." She could turn on the jets or some underwater lights if she wanted.

"Nora!" Pyrrha said, her eyes shooting open under her mask but her head staying defiantly still, "do _not_ touch anything yet. I just realized how much I needed this." All was silent. The water evened out. The dance, the whole Vytal Festival, was scheduled in the middle of the school year so that students could unwind. Sex is cathartic, but so is lying still in a hot tub, and that's what Pyrrha needed at the moment.

Nora watched Pyrrha relax. The (sometimes hyper) active warrior she was, she couldn't stand the stillness. She sat looking at Pyrrha's naked body under the clear, warm water. Her breathing moved her body and breasts up and down in the water as she soothed her aches and attempted to cleared her mind. She entered a different headspace, and Nora wasn't having it.

Nora was about to clear her throat, but she had her better judgement. "Pyrrha," she said calmly, shifting to the taller one's side, "we kinda came here for something." She rested her head on Pyrrha's shoulder and hugged her arm.

"I know, I know." Pyrrha said. She hugged Nora—bringing her onto herself—and Nora crossed her legs behind Pyrrha's back. "Hey there."

"Hey," Nora said. "Boop." She laid her arms on Pyrrha's shoulders, and Pyrrha leaned in.

Pyrrha wasn't one for raunchy sex. She wasn't going to cut too loose. She wasn't going to drink or get all that kinky, but she didn't want to treat the night as a way to reach a personal epiphany either. On this and any other day, she just wanted to get intimate with people she felt she could trust, and the masquerade party was her vetting process.

Nora understood this. Their first kiss was light, but lasted long. They emphasized their lips—as if playing a game trapping the other's between their own. Pyrrha rested her hands on Nora's bare hips, moving ever so slowly under the hot water.

Their lips continued, not in a fight for dominance, but for the fun of it. Pyrrha chuckled at Nora's playful nips, sometimes biting, pulling, freeing her teammate's puffy pink lips like she'd done it before.

Pyrrha couldn't even tell how hot the water was anymore. The tub was background noise that supported their tender kisses, their bodies swaying about as the filter created a current. Moonlight entered the windows, creating a soft glow and reflected from the water, making a sheen on the lovemakers. All these things added to the moment, but for Nora and Pyrrha, the other's body was their focus, their muse for the time being.

Pyrrha squeezed her orange-haired friend into a hug, which in turn squeezed their chests together. In response, Nora pressed her lips firmly onto Pyrrha's and when it came time, asked for permission with her tongue.

Pyrrha opened for her. Nora wrapped her arms around Pyrrha's head and back and tilted her head for maximum effect. Pyrrha was pleasantly surprised. The energetic bomber she had for a teammate surely would be a lively lay, but she wasn't.

Nora surprised her teammate with her intimate tongue, making up in size what she lacked in speed. Pyrrha indulged it with her own, and so they went. Pyrrha realized how right she was to trust Nora with her body. She could tell Nora knew her style of intimacy. First it was the caresses, then it was the slow kisses. She loved the bits of her friend that shined through in the playful nibbling.

They made out in a room with no sounds but their own and the waves they made. Pyrrha's night had done a 180 from odd-time-with-a-lolita-girl to fulfillment-with-an-understanding-partner. The best part, Pyrrha thought, was that it did _not_ feel eye-opening.

It felt normal. To some degree, it was eye-opening how normal it felt to make out with someone in the same headspace as her. But Pyrrha finally found herself across the lips from her friend and in a place she could be herself—away from the cameras and stardom of "the untouchable girl" she became in combat at Sanctum. Nora, lips locked and eyes closed, saw her for her.

And that meant she was ready. Nora was on top of her and generally took the lead wherever they went. Pyrrha moved her hands from Nora's sides to her breasts. Nora paused, their noses touching, to let Pyrrha get started on her. Once she did, Pyrrha let Nora's mounds move nebulously in the water, her hands molding the flesh into shapes of pleasure.

Nora was surprised at her teammate's advance at first, but she stopped her out of the pleasure instead of disapproval.

"Pyrrha," she said in her dazed, pleasured state as if drunk on the stimuli. "Let's make this a bit more lively."

"Go ahead," Pyrrha said. Nora got her legs out from around Pyrrha and moved to the hot tub's control panel. She saw a button with a lightbulb printed on it. She pressed it. It did nothing. She pressed again, and still nothing. She unleashed a fury of presses, not to be denied the atmospheric mood lighting she hoped for."

The lights turned on and off with each press, lighting the water white the first time. Every other time the lights came on, they were a different color. "Ooh… wait—no! That one—ugh." She couldn't get it to stay on the right one. White, red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, purple—"There! Pink," she said.

And so pink water lit the pool—and the rest of the room to an extent because moonlight had limited entry. Just light enough to see, just dark enough to get in the mood.

Nora found two other buttons with fans printed on them. She pressed one, and jets of water rose from the floor. She pressed the other, and jets came from the walls.

"This is where the magic begins," Nora said. "Where were we?"

Pyrrha stopped herself for a second. As cheesy as it was, she saw Nora in a new light. She was pink, and white ribbons of light danced on her. " _Pink really is her color,_ " Pyrrha thought. She snapped herself back to reality and extended her arms for Nora to climb back onto her.

Nora kept her hands below water, and as she approached Pyrrha, slid one along her leg. "Ohuhh!" Pyrrha said. "Hoo, sorry."

"Don't be," Nora said. "That's _just_ the sound I like to hear." She wrapped her legs around Pyrrha, and they resumed their dance of tongues.

Pyrrha put her hands back on Nora's breasts under the water. After feeling the resurgence on her bosom, all Nora could do was reciprocate. With tongues fighting, they were sloppy. It was no matter—the pool below them would catch and negate all the saliva or sweat they could produce.

Nora took advantage of this. She removed her tongue from Pyrrha's, but she did not move much. She licked instead Pyrrha's jaw, over and over, her fingers turning Pyrrha's breasts around for a loop. Pyrrha held her head in place for Nora, submitting, as was the general story of their encounter in the hot tub. Pyrrha got creative but hadn't quite taken the lead or moved things too far forward.

That was Nora's prerogative. She licked and licked below Pyrrha's mouth, then the underside of the jaw, then travelling down her neck and resting for more action at her collarbone. Pyrrha knew she had to feed into it. If she could please Nora, Nora would return the favor. She put more energy into moving and twisting and turning and pressing the two buttons on Nora's upper chest.

Nora loved it, and Pyrrha could tell. Along with the wonderful moans, Nora's head grew unstable as she licked and sucked on Pyrrha's nape, desperately trying to stay still on her target. Nora's lack of control only gave Pyrrha more pleasure.

Nora could tell things were working on Pyrrha. The whole situation was a hot mess—literally. Nora and Pyrrha were heaving, moaning bodies aglow with pink light in a pool of water full of jets and hot vapor. Pyrrha was at her mercy with Nora's contact to her nape, but as the lead, Nora wanted to trek onward.

As she played with Pyrrha's breasts, she brought them up and out of the water. Nora could finally see the inviting bulbs. She was holding them. They were hers. She went at them with her mouth.

Pyrrha was increasingly aware that Nora knew what she was doing. She was sucking on her flesh, her buds, but she was also wildly thrashing her tongue over them, mixing the pool's water with her saliva right on contact. The variety in and of itself was hard for Pyrrha to handle.

"Nghh," Pyrrha moaned. She took a few deep breaths and said, "Can we just get into it? I feel like I want to explode down there but I can't."

With a pop, Nora's mouth left her breast. "If you say so," she said.

Nora moved off of Pyrrha to discover a jet rising from the seating, not the floor of their sauna. "Heyyy, and I've got an idea," Nora continued, something new slurring her speech.

"Hm?" Pyrrha said. Nora took Pyrrha's shoulders and moved her over the bursting vent of water, lining her up. "Oh-ho-hoooooo, that feels grand!" The water raced at her sex, filling it a way no solid object could.

Nora searched underwater for another jet she could sit on. "Alrighty," she said. "Let's get to work." They sat facing each other on the same bench, one leg on the bottom of the tub and the other running along the wall. They would be in this half-scissoring position as they exploited the jets, arms well within reach of the other's womanhood.

Nora reached below the pink, foamy water and found Pyrrha's jet. She went up. "Yes!" Pyrrha shouted. Nora's hand made contact with her. Pyrrha's hand found Nora's sex, and they pumped into each other, also giving each other one-armed hugs for support.

Their foreheads rested on the other's, their eyes closed and mouths open wide. Each thrust was a moan. Each new finger was a louder decibel. They both worked the other up to two fingers, and it was chaotic. They moaned exuberantly right into the other's face, drowning out the hum of the jets and pink bubbles surrounding them.

As wondrous of a feeling as the jets were, they were also a testament to how rough things were going. Pyrrha and Nora had water bursting for a chance at their folds—and getting their way _even with_ two fingers sharing the space.

Nora was completely full, or she thought she was at least. "More," she said. "Faster, more, Pyrrhaaa!"

Pyrrha did so. She pressed her fingers to the front wall inside of Nora and, like a piston, pumped with a solid, unbending rhythm. She heard the word 'more' and insisted upon adding another finger, thus penetrating her shorter teammate with three long digits. "You tooooo," she said. "I _looove_ th-this."

Nora added her third finger to the mix on Pyrrha, and Pyrrha's work in turn made Nora feel like she was losing herself to her body. She wasn't herself. She had a few sets of commands, all leading to giving or receiving pleasure. There was nothing else. With Pyrrha's fingers taking the place of a phallus, Nora was edging closer and closer still to the end.

Pyrrha had a history of pleasing herself, but unlike Nora's, hers included phalluses. The "untouchable girl," Pyrrha had to find an equal alternative to cock. If no man would think themselves worthy of her, she had to find a substitute.

This meant she was more experienced than Nora, and it also meant Nora couldn't take her three fingers quite as well as Pyrrha could. That and the jet blowing water into her made her ready for release. All that was needed was a flip of a switch. _But which switch?_

She went searching for it. She brought her lips back to Pyrrha's, her tongue onto Pyrrha's. They swirled each other's, but nothing came. She bit Pyrrha's lip, and Pyrrha bit hers, but she didn't come.

Three fingers and a jet of water filling up her womanhood and a bite from Pyrrha directly onto her tongue—and Nora came.

Her inner walls contracted around Pyrrha's fingers. She slowed to a crawl, propping her elbow on the aquatic center's floor outside the hot tub. Pyrrha removed herself from Nora and collected herself. "Fantastic job," she said. "I'm grateful I could help."

"We're not done," Nora said, heaving. "How are you coming along?"

"Very well, but I'm not quite there yet."

"Well, how loose are you?" Nora asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I understand." Pyrrha assumed there were multiple meanings at play in Nora's words.

"I mean, where is your head at tonight? Are you stressed? Are you as relaxed and easygoing as you could be?"

"I-I don't know. I guess I'm a tad worried about Jaune."

"Jaune's not here right now," Nora said. "You've gotta focus on us. Jaune will be fine. You'll have your way with him tonight eventually. I think it's that you're still pretty tense."

"You do? I'm the most relaxed than I've been in weeks thanks to this sauna."

"Maybe on the physical side, but orgasms are a mental thing. And I think I know just the way to help. The water should make it more bearable too."

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"I think I should eat you out."

"You'd, you'd—"

"Mhmm." Nora put her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "Do you want it?"

Pyrrha nodded 'yes,' saying, "I've done that already tonight, but with you, it should be better. That last girl was… a bit too good to be true with how she pleased me. It was a… confusing… level of pleasure, and I got wrapped up in that and it wasn't as fun. Your tongue should be different, though, and that will work well."

"Then how about you sit up there while I come at you from the water?"

Pyrrha immediately sat on the edge of the water, her legs dipping into the pink foam. Nora got between Pyrrha's legs and sat on her knees, her breasts emerging from the pink foam. A spout of water hit her, and she decided her vagina has had enough for now. She angled it into her rear instead.

"Pyrrha, close your eyes and just breathe." She did.

Nora put her hands on Pyrrha's thighs and dug in.

Nora was already acquainted with Jaune's penis—of course, certain complications prevented her from wanting her mouth near it—so she wanted to see what a vagina was like. For starters, Pyrrha was more expressive than Jaune ever was. Women always had a monopoly on pleasure. Jaune had to wait for the punchline, but Pyrrha felt big hits throughout.

Nora massaged Pyrrha's thighs and the skin above her groin, her tongue in the mix of the woman's juices and jet water. Pyrrha was right—Nora's tongue was different. Instead of a wild array of pleasuring impacts, Pyrrha felt like Nora's tongue was guiding the pleasure around her body. Her tongue was the origin, and sometimes it went left, and sometimes it went right. Sometimes it lay flat, licking from the bottom end into the center and up to the clit.

Nora thought it best to do quick jabs; Pyrrha liked it that way when they made out. She would like it down lower too. She did. Nora's tongue jabs set off a morse code of pleasure. Pyrrha had her hands on Nora's head but she needed to prop herself by her arms if she were to stay sitting.

She looked down upon Nora, who found the time to make eye contact amid the oral. Pyrrha stared into the pink light reflecting off the drops of water on Nora's skin. Through her lighting eye-slits, Nora's eyes twinkled too. This wasn't something Pyrrha thought she'd see, nor how she would see it. It was all too hot for her own sake.

She gave up on her arms. Pyrrha had to lie on her back. Her breathing and moaning were louder, faster. She used her free hands to play with her breasts, which fell slightly to her sides with gravity. Nora put Pyrrha's legs over her shoulders. Pyrrha was ultimately passive, helping herself at her breasts but taking in Nora's tongue without any say in it, and Nora was hitting all the right buttons.

Nora moved one hand down herself, and with the other, put two fingers up Pyrrha. Nora wasn't hoping for a second climax. The way Pyrrha was moaning, they were almost done. She had just been taking the water up her rear, so she wanted to increase the stimuli in her back door with a finger, or two if they would fit. She tried. No, they did not fit, but she was going to make them.

And then they fit. Jaune helped with that earlier. Under no circumstances would she tell Pyrrha about that, though. She was getting so close. Nora had two fingers inside her teammate, and her tongue fondled the clit. Tenser and tenser her teammate got—to the point her legs vice gripped Nora's head as if it were a pistachio she wanted to crack out of its shell.

Nora was alright with that though. No harm, no foul, and it meant Pyrrha was teetering on that edge. Nora added a third finger. She moved her tongue inside Pyrrha as well, and she moved them in and out in unison. That was it for Pyrrha. It hit.

With a rush, Pyrrha's moans reached a fever pitch and fell to deep breaths. Her arms fell from her breasts, and her legs dangled into the warm, pink water. "That's that," Nora said, having gotten out from under her teammate. "Come on, lazy butt." She climbed out of the water and reached to help Pyrrha up, only to be given a wait-a-minute finger.

Nora stood and wrapped a towel around herself, but Pyrrha had to sit. They dried off, put their underwear and dresses on and walked to the dorm to look for Jaune.

As they left the aquatic center, they heard a woman moan loudly from high up, saying something about a strap-on. They looked. Nobody was there, so they went on their merry way.

Plenty of time passed, leaving many people onto their third fling of the night. They crossed the path they didn't know Velvet had taken earlier—where Velvet spotted Yang fist deep in Ruby—but neither of them were there anymore.

Pyrrha opened the door to the JNPR dorm quietly, hoping Jaune would not wake up. The light from the hall shined onto his bed, showing him completely absent. In disbelief, she turned on the lights. Nobody was in the room.

"What a shame," Pyrrha said. "So close, yet so far."

"You'll get 'em, tiger. Just you wait," Nora said.

"We should head back to the dance," Pyrrha said. She closed the door behind them, and they walked back down the hall whence they came.

Pyrrha was walking with purpose, leaving Nora lagging behind. Nora was about to turn a corner when she heard familiar voices coming from behind her, from Team RWBY's dorm, she believed.

"Hey, Pyrrha?" she said. "You go on ahead. I need to clean up for a bit, and then I'll go back later." They bid farewells, and Nora crept to Team RWBY's door. She didn't want to make a sound.

She put her ear to the door and heard Yang. "You're my pet!" she said. "You know what that means?" Nora couldn't tell who she was having at it with. "It means I own you!"

A loud smack came, and with it, Nora heard a yelp that only Weiss could have emitted. " _This is so hot,_ " Nora thought. She carefully sat onto the floor with her back propped up against the wall between her and the petplay she could hear. She hiked up her dress, unbuttoned the top and started the pleasure process over again.

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Yang shows Ruby the ropes._


	10. Enabler (Ruby-Yang)

-Chapter 10: Enabler- (Ruby-Yang)

Tags: Lesbian, Incest, Fisting, Face-sitting, Voyeurism

Location: Beacon Courtyard

* * *

"Go to the statue in the front courtyard. She'll be waiting for you there," Blake said. Blake and Ruby parted ways after their time together. Ruby freshened up in her room and headed to the courtyard, exactly where Blake would later see her having sex with the person she set her up with.

Ruby didn't know that part, though. She had no clue Blake would be on the rooftops overlooking her encounter with this person. " _Who is she?_ " Ruby thought. " _Let's see… It has to be one of Blake's contacts, which means I probably know her too._ "

She saw the statue: a huntsman and huntress over a beowolf they've trapped, soon to kill. " _Velvet, maybe? No, Blake was saying earlier that she'd have sex with her. They're probably together now. Um… Coco is… I don't know why Blake would think Coco and I would be good together, though I've heard she's very rough. Blake might want me to go through that._ "

" _Not Velvet, probably not Coco… Pyrrha wouldn't be one to learn sex from, and Nora… maybe it's Nora._ " Ruby approached the statue, and from behind it stepped out Yang. "Yang?!"

"Surprise, sis!" No mask could hide Yang's identity—not from Ruby at the least. "Are you ready to learn?"

"Where to?"

"I know just the place." Yang waved Ruby along into the courtyard's shrubbery.

After walking for a bit, Ruby said, "Yang, are you sure about this?"

"If you're asking if I'm getting anything out of this, I'm not. I'm not doing it for pleasure, just to teach you and to help Blake. And I agree with her. If you're going to participate with random people, you've gotta know what you're getting into."

"Okay."

"Seriously, though, there's some kinky—"

"Yang! Hush, I get it. I do want to venture out on my own tonight, so I guess this is fine. It's just… I don't know. Weird."

"How were things with Blake?"

Ruby quieted. "They were great. The sex aside, it was nice to share that sort of moment with _her_ , you know?"

"Well, she's not _my_ girlfriend." Yang paused to think her words. "This is going to be nothing like that, but you'll get a _lot_ out of it. I hope it will open you up to new things. Sex _is_ weird at times but it's not truly harmful. So long as consent is understood, that can be avoided."

"Right."

"For now, I'm gonna teach you some of the… kooky… stuff Blake and I do sometimes."

"Okay."

"And given what Blake says you've done so far, it should work."

They got behind the bushes and stood in the grass. Yang continued, "I am going to get you finished as fast as possible. For both our sakes, but also because you're not gonna believe how it will feel. Will you do it?"

"Yes. I will."

"So… first thing's first, you're gonna have to get naked." Ruby did—with Yang whistling her approval.

"But not you?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, I'm not getting any of this. It's all happening to you." Ruby understood. "And now, lie down."

Yang leaned over her sister's nude form, a hand travelling low. "I hear something's been…" a finger touched the top of her opening, "here… Did Blake fuck you good?"

"Unbelievably," Ruby said, the slightest tingle relaxing her.

Yang entered her—just a finger, just a bit. Ruby let out a squeak Yang hadn't heard since before puberty. She laughed it off quickly and returned to her inspection. She curled the finger and rotated. " _No resistance,_ " Yang thought. "Yup, Blake's done quite a lot in here. And that means…" Yang immediately went to three fingers. "Ruby, keep it down. This was inevitable, but keep it down."

Yang's thrusts caused pleasure pulses in her younger sister, and every one set off a new sound. Ruby was just a mess. Yang was stretching her out. Ruby was clearly inexperienced, yet wider than she'd thought.

Yang was there to make her wider, and fast. She sought to fit her entire hand up her sister and leader. She hooked her three fingers and gnarled them around. Sure, Blake's penetration hit deep earlier, but Yang couldn't get there if her hand didn't fit in the first place.

She added her pinkie finger, and Ruby's center wasn't having it. " _Okay, get back to the basics,_ " Yang thought. She worked on the entrance specifically. " _Gotta part the folds as much as I can._ "

Yang whiplashed the tips of her fingers side to side, slowly drilling in and out as she went. Left, right, each pound and slap to Ruby's pink wetness sent droplets of herself flying all over her body and to the grass surrounding her. Yang decided Ruby couldn't keep the ecstasy quiet, so she kept her other hand over the sister's mouth.

It was working. Yang noticed new ridges of her hand get coated in Ruby's essence. She was going deeper. All four digits went in without a problem, wet slapping sounds getting louder as more of an impact happened each time. Yang was ready to take her sister to the final level.

Yang bent her fingers to allow room for her thumb. It went in. Ruby woke from her daze to look over her nude body and see Yang inside her up to her wrist. Thanks to that, she played with her nipples.

" _It's turning her on. Sweet,_ " Yang thought. " _I shouldn't do it for too long, though. She must be close._ " Yang's fist caused Ruby's hips to buckle and legs to spasm under the pressure. Yang propped one leg over her shoulder, and it whipped about like a flag in a tornado.

The new room that gave Yang allowed her to fit more in. She could not go any farther. It was not about moving beyond Ruby's innermost walls. Some she found a way through, but others were a definite barrier. _How_ she hit the walls was her motive. Once she had her hand inside, she opened and closed her fist to her sister's delight, but she was sure to move in and out as she did this.

Ruby looked up at her sister again. She loomed over, her body moving with each thrust of her arm. Yang's breasts caught the moonlight especially. " _They fell out of her dress!_ " Ruby thought. She certainly wasn't going to tell Yang. Yang probably knew. " _Is that… what's that mark on them?_ " They were red.

" _That's not just from_ any _pain,_ " she realized, " _Coco's emblem is on both her tits._ "

Yang removed her hand from Ruby, both because she didn't want it to end and to fix her wardrobe issue. "Okay," she said. She waited for Ruby to sit up. "Do you know what that's called." Ruby didn't, and she had a worried look on her face. "Don't worry. We're not done. That was fisting. And because you got all of it in, you shouldn't have a problem taking on any cocks tonight."

"So, what now?" Ruby asked.

Yang was thinking. "Hold on, I don't know exactly how we'll do it, but…"

Yang had a dilemma. The next item on her agenda was face-sitting. The problem was the how. Ruby let her think. " _If I sit on her, she learns how to eat someone out, but she gets no pleasure and I don't want to finish this without finishing her. If she sits on me, I can end her there, but she doesn't learn much and I have to… well I have to eat out my sister. Ew._ "

Yang thought about her conversation with Blake before the dance, having promised to help her and Ruby at the same time. "It's the dance," Blake had said. "There doesn't have to be any inherent romance, you know. That's how Vale works. It's a learning experience and a freedom experiment."

"I'll take one for the team," Yang had punned in agreement.

Those words came back to bite her. She'd have to bite Ruby… if it were to get playful enough. But she knew she had to eat out her sister.

"Now," Yang said, "I need you to get up for a sec." Ruby did, though wobbly at first. Blood tends to leave the legs when they flail up in the air.

Yang lay down in Ruby's place. "You are gonna sit on my face, and I'm going to open my mouth."

Ruby's eyes widened as she knew what that meant. Yang continued, "Tongue is probably the most common way to please a woman. I helped you with men, and now I'm helping with women. So come on down here, sis."

Ruby slowly lowered herself onto Yang's face, giving Yang a view of her butt as she did. "No, not that way," Yang said. "Turn around."

Ruby did, bending until her groin rested on Yang's chin. "You're gonna wanna lean back." Ruby propped herself on Yang's thighs, appearing more like her awkward self than as if she knew what she was doing.

Once Ruby was in place, Yang opened her mouth. Her jaw lowered, and out came her tongue. Ruby immediately collapsed, and Yang held her up by her butt, keeping her tongue lined up. Yang resumed. The first thing she noticed was how similar her inside was to Blake's—spacious, no longer tight thanks to her fist.

Yang didn't want to use any instruments. They would help, sure, but Blake already used a strap-on on Ruby. Yang had clasps, a harness and rope, but they were unnecessary. She had anal beads, but she was in no way going to use them on her own sister.

Ruby would have to experience all of those pleasures later tonight, and Yang would make sure Ruby could be ready enough while still experiencing enough things for the first time. It was just as much her job to make sure Ruby was mentally prepared as it was being physically prepared.

Yang's own body was enough to fulfill her goals, and that's what she was doing. She massaged Ruby's lower cheeks as she held them up, making sure all angles got their share. Even Ruby's crack, but Yang strayed away from her other hole.

There was no way her tongue could do what her hand has already done. She figured it was more nimble, however, and used that to her advantage. She lapped at Ruby's folds. Each side needed treatment; each lick needed to cover uncharted territory.

That went for the insides as well. She couldn't reach what Blake's strap-on could, but she tried. Admittedly, she was inexperienced with cunnilingus, or at the very least rusty. She used Ruby's moans and sudden exhales as guides for what to do.

Yang realized Ruby had the most pleasure at her entrance. Besides the top, the clit, having the obvious most feedback, she found the inner brim worthwhile. She ran circles around Ruby's inner walls. After this and all of the fisting, Yang knew her younger sister was close. She had to be. She was new to this.

Yang sped up her tongue, giving it more pressure as she heard Ruby's sounds grow erratic. Her tongue would slip out, and it would elicit a special amount of noise. Yang changed to just doing that. She stuck her tongue in, ran it back out along the walls, and carried out some of Ruby's juices with it, then repeated elsewhere.

Ruby's back arched, and her breasts bounced from the breathing alone. If this was her night, she couldn't wait to get out there—but she needed to cum first. She felt it on its way, but not in full. "Keep doing that," she managed to say, very short of breath. Yang obliged. Her tongue licked up her clit, came out, and went back in. Next, she pressed it against the bottom of Ruby's sex, licking out while keeping it pressed.

Yang realized that, upon exit, she licked beyond Ruby's folds. It went further down her sister's body, almost reaching Ruby's other hole. Yang managed to save it, though she heard a different moan from Ruby. It was of pleasure, but she hoped Ruby didn't get what exactly she almost did.

Yang went back to her duty, also making sure her hands played with the leader's buttocks enough. It was a valuable way to stimulate the nerves without entry. Ruby managed to bring a hand to her breasts without falling over, and the extra oomph did it. Ruby came, coating Yang's tongue in what felt like a permanent layer of Yang-knew-what.

Ruby fell backward, silent, her breaths much quieter than the moans that could have alerted the school. Yang rolled out from under her sister, grabbing her tongue and transferring all the juices back onto Ruby's body, all up and down her chest.

Ruby was a mess. She wasn't wet anymore; at least her sex stopped producing it. Her skin was all very much wet—from her juices, from her sweat, from Yang's tongue. Her legs were covered, her thighs she could forget about drying off and her chest even had considerable splashes besides what Yang did to clean her tongue.

Ruby had used a towel and a few short runs of water after her time with Blake earlier, but having experienced Yang's full force, she would now need a proper shower. There was no other hope.

"How was it?" Ruby heard Yang ask.

She came back from the high and said, "I'm no longer… tired? No—I mean I have no hope of sleeping, yet I don't feel like getting up."

"I know how that feels," Yang said, her hand extended, "Come on. Get up… You… need a shower." Yang's hands were dry from wiping off on Ruby, but they were wet once more when she helped Ruby off the grass. She ran her hand across Ruby again.

"Ew, really, sis?" Ruby said. "Fine, I will. I don't want to smell like sex no matter how inevitable it is. You're going to live with it, though?"

"Eh, it won't hurt me."

"Okay," Ruby said. "I guess I'm carrying my dress with me. I can't put it back on until I shower."

" _My sister has to streak across campus,_ " Yang thought. " _At least she can cover herself with the dress._ " And with that thought, Yang was no longer concerned.

Yang said, "So I just fisted you, and then we did face-sitting. You don't need a girl to sit on your face to eat her out, just so you know. I thought it would add to the pleasure, and I'll admit it's been a while since I did it."

Yang spoke like a teacher or coach of sorts to make it less awkward as a sister. She continued, "Next time, you should be the one giving the oral. It doesn't hurt to learn."

"I will," Ruby said.

"Alright. I think that's it. I love you, Ruby."

"I love you too."

"You look ready for the night now for sure. Go have your shower, though. Please."

They bid farewell. Ruby headed to a locker room, since it had the nearest shower. Yang stood still a moment.

Her sister having left her sight, Yang took out her phone and called Blake. It answered immediately, telling Yang she wasn't interrupting anything. "Hello?" Blake said.

"I just finished with Ruby," Yang said.

"What did you do exactly?"

"Fisted her and she sat on my face"

"Yang," Blake paused, "did you do anal?"

"No." Yang was abrupt.

"You do realize that's your thing. That's _why_ I sent her to you."

"Blake, she's my sister. I'm not gonna do that with my _sister_. Why would I?"

"I needed to know if she'd be into it, sorry. This masquerade dance is the beginning of our sexual relationship."

"Since it's sooooooo important to you," Yang teased, "I'll say I trust my sister enough to be ready for that if it comes after what we did at least. She didn't respond negatively to the face-sitting, especially when my chin was… pressing up on it. I mean, my tongue got… close. She probably noticed. She never looked concerned. I think she actually liked it."

"Thanks, Yang. That means a lot. You're a big help. I'll see you later?"

"Welcome. And you will ;)"

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Coco and Neon try to get "too kinky."_


	11. Tie-Dye (Coco-Neon)

-Chapter 11: Tie Dye- (Coco-Neon)

Tags: Lesbian, BDSM, Petplay, Many toys

Location: CFVY Dorm

* * *

Coco was still in her room, having taught Yang how inexperienced she really was when it came to her 'toys.' " _One down, infinitely more to go,_ " Coco thought. She cleaned and set her room up—instruments in place and other ducks in a row—for her next encounter, whoever it would be.

Before putting on her brown dress and gold chains, she put on the only article of 'clothing' she'd ever stand to be seen dominating Velvet with. She didn't wear it with Yang because she knew they'd need to be on a level playing field. " _I better find someone as kinky as Velvet, or this won't be as fun._ "

Her dress was provocative, yet it covered her neck so she could hide the fact she was ready to be a dominatrix at any moment. She left and reentered the banquet hall. The crowd was too dense for her to make out anyone interesting. Nobody caught her eye. She went to the bar and sat for a drink and light snacks.

Having finished her drink, she hadn't turned around to the crowd in a solid ten minutes. The music changed from a slow song to something far more poppy than she'd ever heard. Lights of all colors shined from the dance floor, some casting a shadow of Coco in front of her.

She looked up at her silhouette flanked by pink, blue and purple lights. The crowd started to cheer. Coco turned around in her chair.

She saw a disco ball, which had not been there before, over an opening in the middle of the crowd. Everyone faced toward it. Coco was intrigued. She finished the last drop of her beverage and set it down, walking to the dance floor.

After shimmying through some of the bystanders, Coco saw the object of everyone's affection. It was a girl with a tiny frame but large, bushy orange pigtails and a cat's tail dancing to the beat—and never missing it—with roller skates. They enabled her to twirl in ways nobody else at the dance could, and with her tight, cyan tube top and small, pink miniskirt, she wasn't leaving much to the imagination. Coco knew she wasn't wearing a bra. The tube top meant she was technically clothed, but it made no difference. She thought the girl wasn't wearing panties either, but with the dim lighting in the hall, Coco couldn't say for certain.

" _She's the one,_ " Coco thought. Her mask was white with a pink outline and purple eye slits. Small blue ribbons hung from the bottom, swaying as she worked her magic. With each turn, another ring came from a bell she wore on her white collar.

Oddly, her white go-go boots covered more skin than either piece of her dress (if one could even call it a dress, considering how much skin it showed.) She may as well have worn nothing more than a bra and a skirt. It was more than a bra, sure, but not by too much. It was as if the ribbons on her mask grew thicker and wrapped themselves around her body, maintaining a shred of decency in the eclectic, inherently indecent room.

" _There's no way she's not the kinkiest lay here._ " The bell on the cat faunus's neck convinced Coco that she _had_ to be into petplay. " _Did someone put that collar on her? Is she marked?_ "

The girl dazzled everyone, ending her routine with a pose as the music hit its last note. The crowd cheered, but to Coco's approval, dispersed. Coco took the advantage.

"I love the outfit, kid," she said.

Neon turned around. "You think so? Thanks."

"It was quite a performance." Coco cut to the chase. "You look like you're in need of a dom."

"Ooooh, I'll have to take you up on that." She sized Coco up as they walked. "I bet you'll rough me good." Coco had a prideful look on her face. "Just no blood and everything else is alright."

At this point, they'd already reached the door out of the hall. "My room is this way," Coco said.

"Just how kinky are you?" Neon said. "Because I feel like I can beat you there."

"Easy, tiger. I just outlasted a pretty famous dom within some circles. And while I do know my number as to how many _people_ I've had sex _with_ , I could not possibly tell you how many times I've had sex. When you've been at it as long as I have, kinks tend to surface, and there's no going back from them. There's no such things as vanilla sex for me."

"Sounds perfect. You can never get too kinky. Take me to your happy place," Neon said. "Also, I'm just a tabby cat. Not quite a tiger. But it _was_ flattering, and it _did_ get you somewhere."

"Noted. If there is a way to be 'too kinky,' you and I are gonna find it."

Coco opened the door to her room. The first thing she'd noticed was a belt-harness and leash on Coco's bed. "Holy crap," Neon said. "You've got everything. I'm already, like, drooling. This is gonna be so much fun."

The harness was next to Coco's usual instruments—her trademark paddle, an anal plug, ball-gag, restraints, clasps, even the fat double-sided dildo she outlasted Yang with and some wet wipes for good measure—each with a brown and gold motif. The other objects certainly weren't bad, but Neon really only cared about the harness.

"Make me your fucktoy," the kitten said.

"I've decided I'm calling you 'Tiger' from here on out," the dom said, licking her lips. "No talking—unless you want to use the safe word. For us, it's… ' _tie-dye_.'" Because it was a new word for both sex addicts, Coco wrote it on a piece of paper and stuck it on her bed's headboard so neither partner would forget it.

Neon's eyes showed her thirst. She didn't have to say anything, but Coco knew she was into the roleplaying she started. "Alright, then I've got a couple questions for you. One, are you really an animal in bed? Two, are you ready for your master? And three, does the carpet match the drapes?"

Neon began to disrobe while standing up. Coco batted her hands away. "No." She pushed Coco onto her bed, spanking her harshly in the process, and surely she would get on all fours. "That is my job to find out, Tiger."

Coco joined her on the bed. "I've gotta leash an animal like you, but first you're gonna have to let me know—do they match?" Coco whipped Neon's top from above her, roughing her as she needed to contort for it to come freely. Soon after, she relieved Neon of her skirt with such force that she lifted Neon's rear and legs from the bed. All Neon could hide was her identity—her masquerade mask still on.

"So that's it—no carpet to be had? Clean shaven? What a pity. I don't get an answer." Coco took the harness and trapped her fling inside it. "But y'know, I was wondering if you had underwear on, and I was right. You didn't."

Coco thought _Velvet_ was petite, but as it turned out, she secured the harness made of belts at least one notch tighter than her on all accounts all across Neon's body. Neon didn't have much tits to speak of, but after belts ran each way around them, they popped out like her cherry did years ago.

Coco knew how to make her subs sexy. It was for her own benefit. The part that got her off the most was the collar—and the leash of course. If Velvet—or in this case, Neon— was to be her pet, she had to be treated like one. Neon was wearing two collars—the one on Coco's harness and the one with the bell she already wore.

"You're mine, kitty," Coco said. Neon looked in time to see Coco discard her dress. Underneath it, she wore a leather suit a tad too tight for her. It wrapped around her neck, evaded her breasts so they could show fully, and reconvened around her torso as a corset, stopping at the hip. She was naked from the waist down, her slightly trimmed bush the only thing with a hope of covering her.

"You know why my ass and legs are so toned? Sex is a great workout."

Coco was a tantalizing cross between a showgirl and a gimp, a sight that caused Neon to gasp and bite her lip. She didn't want her master to disapprove of her sounds.

She also wanted Coco to get to it already. The dom could tell. "Come on, now. That ain't sweat," Coco said. "You're already dripping down there."

Neon shook the bed in anticipation, her jitters getting the best of her. "You put on quite the performance for everyone on that dance floor. I know you broke a sweat. You must be thirsty." Coco grabbed Neon's head and pressed the nose onto her snatch. "Have a drink."

Neon obeyed. She sucked sloppily on Coco's folds, draining of any fluid she could while making puckered kissing noises on the lower lips. Every pucker a new spot, and every release a new pop.

Coco white-knuckled Neon's face into herself. Neon had no leverage; her face could not possibly be more buried into Coco's pussy, so she tried her best. Her tongue escaped her mouth and slathered saliva in its wake.

She was drinking Coco alright. After a solid minute, all that was left was her own saliva. She drank all of Coco that Coco had to offer, but the dom didn't care. She was busy getting eaten out. She wasn't about to stop it just because her command was outdated. She wasn't dry anymore. There was still more to drink, regardless of where it came from.

Coco got a hold of herself. She stopped Neon for fear of her getting too far and losing control. If there's one thing a dominatrix can't do, it's lose control. She proved herself better than Yang, but Neon didn't know that.

"Got any tricks, Tiger?" Upon Coco's command, Neon sat and brought her legs up over her shoulders so far she began to eat herself out. "Ooh, that's hot. I'll keep that image with me. Enough, though."

Coco grabbed Neon's leash and brought the cat faunus's face up to her breasts. "Now drink some milk, Tiger."

Neon obeyed. Her lips formed a vacuum seal on Coco's breast, and both hands moved from the base to the nipple of Coco's other breast—as if milking it. She wasn't getting any actual milk, but she had her orders. She pumped Coco's plump bosom with her mouth on the hardened tip. For a woman of Coco's stature, she had very large nipples. Neon struggled to get the brownish nub completely in her mouth. The nub? Yes. The base? She tried. She tried and choked on the skin.

The slutty cat thought making it wet would help. "Come on!" Coco yelled. "Suck me off. Suck it dry!" She dug her nails into her fucktoy's scalp. The pressure and new slipperiness guided the rest of Coco's nipple into the kitten's tiny mouth.

Neon did it! She made it work. She cheered for herself, and the exhale that came with it made her realize something—she was choking on Coco's fat nipple. There was no room for her breath to escape. Her kneejerk reaction was to bite down, and hard.

"You fucking animal!" Coco snapped. She threw Neon to the bed by her neck and reached for the paddle. Neon lay flat, so Coco wrapped her arms around the hips and forced her onto her knees. It was futile, though, for the very first hit of the paddle came so hard Neon was knocked right back down, her ass turning red as a rash. "Get up for your punishment!"

With arms strong enough to wield a minigun, Coco flailed her paddle back and forth onto Neon's almost bony cheeks. "I—don't—take—kindly—to—weakness!" Each word, another slam. Neon knew to bite and clench her fists to relieve the pain. This would need something more. She was choking up and in tears, and though she screamed in agony, those faded as she accepted her place. She looked up and saw the ' _tie-dye_ ' reminder, but she wanted to keep going.

Neon had been whipped before, but this was something worse. Coco's onslaught was like a ball and chain. Her arms were the chain, her paddle the ball. Her tail acted like a pendulum swinging whichever way she was being knocked. Coco grabbed it tight at the base.

The little plump fleshiness left in Neon's rear was gone. Coco's crosshair emblem was prominent on both cheeks, and while usually it shows as yellow with red skin around it, Neon's entire ass was brick red—only the emblem was a lighter shade. The brick comparison was apt because of how stiff skin tends to get when under intense distress.

Coco decided it was enough when Neon's winces returned to screams. She set the paddle down, and the room fell quiet. Without the slams or screams, only Neon's heaving breaths remained. Neon still had her ass facing her master, and she turned her head to see what would happen.

Coco saw the pain in Neon's eyes, but there was no retreat. There was no 'tie-dye.' Through the tears, Coco saw resolve. A corner of Neon's mouth raised. A half smile meant pleasure.

"Your fur is pretty red, Tiger. A lovely coat, but a shame it'll be black and blue tomorrow," Coco said. After a pause, she gave a new directive.

"The headboard is your prey. Get ready to pounce."

Neon assumed the position. Her knees stiffened, and her tail pointed straight into the air. Her back arched as steep as she could go. Her breasts lay flat on the bed, and her arms extended with elbows bent and palms down.

" _Quite the view,_ " Coco thought. She could see well into both holes, telling her they've been through plenty of use tonight. The question was if they were always this wide if Neon was the slut Coco thought she would be.

Coco put on her thickest strap-on. Neon could take it; Coco knew that. When she first started with Velvet, Coco had to work her way up to fit this size, but the weeks were worth it. No time would be wasted tonight.

Coco didn't waste time seeing if it would fit. Neon felt Coco adjust the angle between them. She knew what was to come. She knew Coco was going for the "full effect." At least she felt it coming to her front bottom.

Without a warning, Coco hilted Neon. She pushed all the air in Neon's vagina through her body, escaping out her mouth with a shriek. It was a tight fit. It went all the way in, but it was a _tight_ fit.

Coco grabbed the base of the leash on Neon's belt harness and pulled up. "Who is the prey now?!" Coco said. Neon coughed loudly, some whimpers leaving with the saliva that flew every time Coco pounded.

All the while of the pounding, Coco continued to stare into Neon's deep anus. " _It looks just like Velvet's,_ " Coco thought. " _Wide, sweaty, ripe for me._ "

Not missing a beat in her thrusts, Coco grabbed a wet wipe and wrapped her index finger in it. She inserted it into Neon's luscious rear without even hitting a wall. She removed it and put three fingers inside the wipe. For the first time, she heard actual moans of pleasure from the cat slut.

"Pleasure?" Coco said. "I'll have to fix that." She removed the wet wipe. Neon heard her crack her knuckles. Coco paused her pounds but left the phallus inside, but Neon couldn't tell the difference. Her sex grew numb.

The entire time, the ' _tie-dye_ ' reminder filled Neon's field of view, but she wasn't going to stop this no matter what it did to her. She established a no-blood-pact with Coco, and that was all the persuading she needed. And if she wasn't out of control, she wasn't in control. She loved all of it. Whatever was coming in her asshole, she was ready for it. After all, Coco cleaned it out.

Coco resumed the vaginal. " _What's going on?!_ "Neon thought. Her nubile body grew thick in an instant as Coco slammed her fist in. For how tight her frame was, Coco saw her lower body could stretch out more than a little.

Neon's insides split. Coco's hand and strap-on battered and whisked. Neon grabbed the bedsheets as tightly as she could and screamed once more. Her mouth had hung open for so long she couldn't shut it, and any and all saliva was prone to soak her pillow. With her breath went a slice her consciousness. She lost all feeling below her hips. Wherever her blood went, it wasn't leaving her, so it was okay in her book.

Neon was losing herself. As much as she loved to live in fantasy—whether in front of a crowd or in someone's bed—she wasn't taking things for the kinks at this point. In this moment, she turned from her kinky, sexually outgoing self into Coco's cocksleeve and mitten. All she knew was the good time she was having.

Coco was wrist deep in Neon's rear. Her fist opened and closed, stretching the tuckered Neon while competing for space with the thickest phallus she could put on her hip.

Neon rested her head on the pillow sideways and drenched it in her own saliva. " _Even Velvet would have cum by now,_ " Coco thought. " _This kitty should at least be awake for her climax._ " Neon's eyes were closing. Coco had to finish it.

Coco unfurled the fist inside the cat and grabbed the leash with the other to pull her off the pillow. Any stress to the collar was asphyxiating Neon, and she was just conscious enough to feel the rush in her groin (though any other feeling left long ago).

Neon's shoulders relaxed and her head lowered as the glow reached her head, filling out to her extremities. The glow faded, and Neon couldn't tell that Coco removed her strap-on and fist.

A half-hour later, Neon awoke, her own saliva having glued her face to her pillow. She pulled her head off and found the rest of her body was also stuck to the sheets. Coco was gone, but she found a glass of water at the bedside with a note.

" _It was the least I could do. You'll need to drink this if you want to get some fluids back into you. X.O. Coco"_

Neon drank it in a heartbeat. " _Was that salt-water?... No… But it wasn't from the faucet…_ "

Neon stood up and put her "dress" and skates back on. A photo was taped to the door. It was of Coco standing over Neon's clearly gaping holes as she was passed out on the bed. Coco held a glass under Neon's pussy.

"Awww, NO!" The cat faunus tried to vomit but couldn't get anything. "Well," she said, "I am a squirter."

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Sun, Weiss, May and Flynt play an innocent game of poker._


	12. MSSC (Weiss-Sun-May-Flynt)

-Chapter 12: MSSC- (Weiss-Sun-May-Flynt)

Tags: MMFF Orgy, Strip Poker, Blowjob, Spit-roast

Location: RWBY Dorm

* * *

"I'll hit," Weiss said before another card flew her way.

Weiss, Sun, May and Flynt were sitting on the floor in Team RWBY's dorm, and they were playing blackjack. Unknown to them, Ruby and Blake had already used the room for sex. It didn't quite smell like that yet, but by the end of the night, there would be no mistaking what smell permeated the dorm.

"Easy there, W—" Sun said, earning a scowl from the heiress, "you've already made me take off my shoes for this." Sun and Weiss were playing strip poker with people they wouldn't know if they've met before, and Weiss certainly wasn't going to have her identity revealed.

"That was to make it even," May Zedong said. "We each have four stages of clothing now, so we can only lose four hands." The other man in the room had approached May in the banquet hall with a deck of cards and a proposition for a good time, and she couldn't refuse. Weiss and Sun saw the deck and, knowing what it would be used for, had to get in on it. They were on their way out to do things as a couple, but when playing strip poker, everyone is a winner.

Flynt Coal, who brought the cards in the first place, said, "It's only fair. Besides, I'm in for a good time regardless." Flynt also hit for another card, and to her delight, lost the hand to her.

"Queen of hearts," Weiss said, snickering as she revealed it. "I win." Her other card was an ace, and she hit twenty-one.

"More like queen of ice," Sun said. "Just wait. I'll match it."

They took turns acting as the dealer, and this turn, it was Sun.

"I choose to hit," he said, a nine and a three in his hand. With a value of twelve, the odds were in his favor. Sun flipped a card from the deck—a king. "Crap." With a 22, Sun busted. Everyone else had valid hands.

Weiss stuck her tongue at him. "Tie—off." Sun took off his 'dumb neck trap.'

Weiss and Flynt had four stages of clothing, whereas Sun and May had three. Weiss had her dress, shoes, bra and panties. Flynt had his shirt, pants, tie and underwear. Sun had the same but had just removed his tie. May, having lost the first round earlier, had her single-piece denim and red dress, bra and panties.

They all wore masks, but nobody could take those off as per the rules of the dance. Weiss had her snowflake on it, and Sun had his in red with yellow lines like his weapon. May's had denim as the left half and a faded shade of red on the right half. Flynt's was black with light blue and gray pinstripes.

"I've got an idea," Weiss said. "We all know what is going to happen after the game is over, but let's spice it up." Everyone was listening. "We play until three of us are nude, _but_ the _first_ person to lose and be nude has to be the servant. They must comply—"

"Wait," May said. "No, you're just saying that because it won't be you."

"Maybe I am," Weiss said, "and maybe you're chicken."

"Okay okay," Flynt said. "I'll admit I'm into that. If it's me, it's me, but either way I'm into it."

Sun added, "What about who wins? Like… what would that person get? Gotta get something."

"They would be the master, then?" May asked.

"Hold it there, though," Weiss said, about to play devil's advocate. "I don't know what you're all into. I'm not going to do positively _anything_ that person asks."

They shuffled the deck and redistributed hands.

"Okay," Sun said, "We'll keep it within reason. Like, we'll establish ground rules for same sex stuff if we need to or things like… pain or anal or anything kinky."

"Is anyone opposed to doing things with same sex?" Weiss asked. "No hard feelings if so. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Flynt spoke up, "Yeah, it's just not my thing. More power to you though." Nobody else said anything.

"Does anyone object to anal?" May said. She paused for a response.

Weiss said, "I haven't done it before, but… I guess I'll try it."

"You?" May said, looking at Sun. He shrugged in approval. "Giving _and_ receiving?" Again, approval. Flynt was only open to giving it, though. "Looks like that's open if anyone wants to go there too. What a well-versed group we have here."

Sun recapped, "Same sex, yes. Anal, yes. Seems like a broad enough level of activities. Let's not go any further than that."

"Agreed," Flynt said. And so it was.

Flynt was the dealer this time. He gave everyone a face-down and face-up card. "Reveal," he said. And they did.

Weiss had a three and a queen—thirteen. "I'll hold for now," she said. "I want to see how the rest of you do."

May had a jack and a king—twenty. "This is solid. I'm staying," she said.

"Hit me," Sun said. He had a nine and a five—fourteen. Flynt handed him his next card, another nine. "Twenty-three? You've gotta be kidding me!"

Flynt showed his cards. "Eight and jack. I'm staying. Queen of ice, you're low. You gonna hit?"

Weiss said, "Yes." He gave her a card to add to her thirteen. "Ace," she said. "I can make that a one, so I have fourteen. Hit again." Flynt did. "King? Drat!"

"That's a twenty-four and a bust for you, and Miss Denim and I are clear. Remember, the dealer only loses if they bust since they control the situation and since it's a one versus three. I don't need to beat you, but I have to force you to try to beat me. Also, we have to find a way to make these games last. Or else we may all just strip without any fun in it."

Weiss took off her heels. Sun started to take off his shirt.

"Oh no you don't," May said. "Pants."

"Wh-what, you don't get to decide."

"Weiss snapped, "Pants, monkey." Flynt and May disregarded the discriminatory word after having realized the two were friends.

"Alright, alright," he said. All he had was his black collared shirt and black boxers. The ladies could tell he was pitching.

"Now we're talking," May said. She turned to Weiss and said, "Thanks."

Neither woman hid their attempts to stare at his crotch.

"Oh, you'll see it later," Sun pouted. "Let's just get on with this. I don't want to be the servant."

It was his turn to deal. Flynt had an eighteen out of the gate and chose to stay. May had a sixteen, and Weiss, after a card, was at fourteen.

Sun turned over his card to reveal his hand was a five and six—eleven. "I hit, of course," he said. He got a ten. "Boosh! You all have to match or say goodbye to those dresses."

Weiss hit. Her fourteen became a twenty, and after hoping against hope that the next card would be an ace, she busted with a three.

May hit, and it was the ace Weiss was looking for. She hit again—a six. Twenty-three. She busted.

Flynt accepted his fate. His eighteen became a twenty-eight, and he took off his collared shirt and undershirt. He had gray boxer briefs, and that was it.

Sun made heavy eye contact with Weiss as she discarded her dress. "Blue polka dots, huh princess?"

"Yes, sir," Weiss said. "Don't pretend like I'm the embarrassed one here." Her eyes motioned to Sun's still-hard groin under his boxers, and he lifted his leg to block her view. "My point exactly."

May quietly took off her dress to reveal her blue underwear set. Her breasts were impressive for her size, but Flynt and the others were too busy focused on Weiss and Sun to notice.

The game and the night completely changed when Weiss lost again. Her white and blue bra fell ceremoniously aside as she put on a miniature show. "You can have it later," she said. "Let's finish this thing up first. I'll admit I'm getting bothered."

She and Flynt could lose with the next hand and become the servant. Sun and May were safe with two stages to go.

May lost as the dealer. She took her top off, and her brown, stiff nipples surprised the others. "What can I say?" she said. "Let's move along. I'm almost tired of waiting too."

Sun was the first person down to two articles of clothing, yet his conservative playing gave him an advantage. He never hit for another card with less than a thirteen in his hand, and the right people busted to keep him going strong. Everyone else had only underwear bottoms on.

It was Weiss's turn as dealer. She gave everyone their cards and looked at her own. " _Fifteen,_ " she thought. She looked around, and her eyes got caught on everyone's skin though she had cards to assess. " _Gosh, I'm so horny. I could almost be the servant just to have an excuse to play with myself._ " Her hand drifted to her panties. She looked at Sun's shirt, wishing to get underneath it.

" _I want his fuck. I was going to be with him anyway and then we saw the guy had cards… Sun's shirt is still on, so he'll probably be the master. He's holding out well._ " She looked back at her cards. " _Fifteen._ " Weiss made a tactful decision. " _If he is going to be the master, I want to be his servant._ "

"I hit." Weiss said, giving herself another card. A seven. She busted. " _Success,_ " she thought.

"I'm out," Weiss said. Her eyes didn't leave Sun's as she took off her panties—as if she said, " _You better win this for me._ " She handed Sun the deck and sat at an angle with her legs parted suggestively as the three continued playing.

Sun dealt the cards. All he had to do was not bust and he would be fine. He had to force Flynt and May to lose.

May had a seventeen to start. "I'll stay," she said.

Flynt had a fourteen. "I guess I'll hit," he said. "A loss doesn't make too much a difference now." His hand grew to twenty-two. "Well, that's that."

Sun revealed his hand. "Just a six." He hit. "Fifteen." He hit again. "Twenty. Ahahaha, that's a comeback for the ages!"

May hit. "Bust. _Darn_. I gotta give it to you," May said, herself and Flynt taking off their last morsel of clothing. "You played well."

"You better not be keeping that on," Weiss told Sun.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh," Sun said. He got an idea. "But is that any way to talk to your master?"

" _Holy… it's starting. Fuck me,_ " Weiss thought. She jumped into Sun's arms and wrapped her legs around him, his manhood resting on her thigh. "Fuck me, master," she said.

Sun carried her to her bed. "That's more like it," he said, and he threw her down onto it. As soon as her back hit the mattress, he had his dick inside her.

Flynt and May looked at each other. "At least this bunkbed isn't strung up," May said. "The books… look… stable…" It was Blake's bed.

Flynt sat on the bunk, waiting to see what the girl would do. His big black cock stood at attention. She got on her knees, gave him a few hefty pumps and pressed her lips around it.

She could instantly tell she would have trouble getting it all in, so she used one hand on his sack while the other worked the rest of his ten inch length. She could hear Weiss moan getting impaled behind her, which she had to admit, _did_ encourage her.

Flynt had the best angle on the room. May, who insisted on wearing her beanie along with her mask, was going down on him, and well at that. The monkey faunus held onto both of Weiss's arms as he rammed her crotch, and he could see her breasts jiggle slightly as they bounced with each hit.

While Flynt had him beat in length, Sun had the thicker girth. There was no shame in it. Sun didn't care about his dick as long as it was able to turn Weiss' brain around in ecstasy. And that's what it was doing. He held Weiss's hands as his dick lined up with the height of the bed perfectly. Weiss's arms were stiff as she leaned back, the bed rocking with her as Sun brought himself in and out of his heiress partner.

Weiss loved how helpless she felt. First, it happened with Neptune, and now Sun was giving her the ride of her life. The only difference is she was not going to take charge of Sun. She is the servant. She was doing her job. No matter how wet her covers were getting, Weiss had to be as helpless as her sheets. Weiss had to moan and scream and shudder loud enough for the neighbors to hear. That wasn't in the contract—that was just her masochist fantasy.

Flynt loved May's eyes. He saw the metallic blue orbs through her mask, and he had to say she wanted him. There was no other look. Her eyes on his and her lips on his girth, May decided she wanted to choke on it. She grabbed his cock and angled it down toward herself. She would have to abandon the eye contact. She knew he liked it, but she thought he'd like this more.

May grabbed his behind and pressed him into her face. She still had her gag reflex, but it didn't matter. May powered through it. She breathed through her nose and took as much of Flynt as she could. She nearly enveloped his ten inches. She tried so hard. She came up and went down a few times, but she kept hitting a wall of sorts when she had just an inch left.

It all felt the same to Flynt, though. He encouraged her with quiet moans and yesses. He loved how determined May was. He could tell what she wanted, though, so he put his hands on her head and shoved it toward him. It worked. May's nose touched his hip, and she stopped. Her mouth came off with a wet pop.

Weiss lost herself on Sun's dick. She was his now. "Oooh yeah, master," she said. "Fuck me harder!" And so it was. He let go of her hands and held her hips off the bed. With her lower half propped up, Sun had infinitely more control. While he acted like a calculated piston before, he became a jackhammer. Jackhammers are not necessarily precise. Sun was wrecking his precious snowflake.

"Hurt me. I'm such a bad servant!" Weiss held herself up as Sun spanked her, forced his palm onto her side, backhanded her across the cheek. Her skin was turning red. He saw her breasts flailing with each thrust, never knowing which way they would bounce he was so fast. He slapped the petite mounds into each other as Weiss's moans turned to yelps.

Then Sun remembered they weren't the only two in the room. May's wet sucking was quiet compared to Weiss's noises, but he wanted to get them in on things too.

Sun wasn't just _Weiss's_ master. Weiss wasn't just _Sun's_ servant.

"Quiet down," Sun said. He exited Weiss and turned around. Flynt saw him. May stopped sucking and looked at them. "Shouldn't we all share while we're here?" Sun continued. "My servant will oblige. Won't she?"

Weiss nodded. Sun said, "All fours on your bed."

Sun motioned Flynt and May over to Weiss's bed. Sun got on his knees and shoved his dick onto Weiss's face. He held it there and flopped it a few times near her mouth. Thud after demoralizing thud on Weiss's cheeks, and finally he let her take it in.

Flynt got on his knees behind Weiss and filled where Sun warmed her up. May lay down under Weiss, her legs by Sun and her head by Flynt. Weiss was getting spit-roasted with May ready to eat her out.

Weiss's body slid back and forth on both cocks. She had already given a blowjob tonight—to Neptune—and she wanted him there again even as she was already working two manhoods. From what she could tell, Sun's cock rivaled Neptune's, but Flynt's added thrusts made it difficult to deal with.

Weiss rose to that challenge. If she was going to keep Sun's dick in her mouth, she had to deepthroat it. Again, she'd already done that to Neptune. That made her confident. Weiss almost felt in control.

Sun made sure of the opposite. One hand grabbed her ponytail, and the other spanked her. He wasn't done making her skin red, though much of it still was from earlier. Flynt's cock was too big to go all the way in. Much like in May's mouth, one or two inches couldn't push any farther.

May lay under Weiss and licked what she could of her snatch. Her head was between Flynt's legs, but her mouth lined up with Weiss's entrance. Her tongue slithered along Weiss's folds and lubed Flynt's cock as it went in.

Weiss tried to be vocal, but she was incoherent. There were so many dicks, but she couldn't help wanting more. Flynt had her womanhood, Sun had her mouth and May licked her clit while fondling her breasts. She was getting roughhoused from every angle, but surely there had to be a way for more. The only solution her muddled brain could come up with was more people, but that would have to wait.

May extended her tongue with each lick. Weiss was a clean-shaven girl, but whatever image of purity she had, it was only skin deep. May's tongue reached her bellybutton and came down again to the folds.

Flynt flipped the script on Weiss. He stuck a finger inside her tighter hole. Weiss froze up in surprise, and Sun thrusted in response.

Weiss accepted it. She did say she wanted to try anal. His cock was rather deep in her pussy, though, and he didn't think she was ready for much in her ass. The finger was enough, and she even started to gyrate on it, bucking her hips up and down.

All three holes had something in them. This wasn't even supposed to happen. Weiss was just getting with Sun, and they stumbled upon a game of strip poker with two others. She had zero regrets. Her messed up psyche had pleasure brewing, and all she needed to care about was that she was close.

And she was. She hummed on Sun's meat as loud as she could and bounced her ass onto Flynt's cock and finger, May's tongue gliding on her wetness. Everything was in place. Each thrust blended with the next, and Weiss hit her orgasm.

Like dominos, everything else fell. Weiss's pussy and ass constricted, and Flynt knew to pull out. He finished himself with jerks and sent his cum up Weiss's back. Sun played with his balls, and he too shot a load into Weiss's mouth. Weiss thought she swallowed it, but Sun pulled his cock out and slapped the length across Weiss's face. Her back and face were covered in thick, white essence.

May came out from under Weiss, her face also soaked, but with Weiss's clear cum that was also plentiful on Weiss's legs. The servant had done her job, and it left her wet and sticky all around.

"That's that," Sun said. "It was a lot of fun, guys. Thanks for letting me take the lead."

"No problem," May said. "Thanks for taking all our hits, girl."

"It was wonderful," Weiss said as Sun helped her up. "There was a reason _I_ was the servant." She didn't want to get her bed wet with the cum, but sweat and her own substances were already drenching it. "But now I need to take a long shower." She went to the dorm's bathroom. "Here's some wet towels for you. You three can just use these and put your clothes back on."

"Oh, I'll need a proper shower too," May said. "I can use the ones at the sparring center though."

Sun and Flynt used the towels, and the three left on great terms, each ready to continue their night. All things said and done, Flynt didn't care to pick up the cards thrown about on Team RWBY's floor. As far as he was concerned, he liked that nobody could really know who put them there.

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Neo puts Jaune through the cock ring-er. (Requested by an anon)_


	13. Silent KnightTopaz (Jaune-Neo, Emerald)

-Chapter 12: Silent Knight, Topaz- (Jaune-Neo, Jaune-Emerald)

Tags: Straight, Footjob, Cock Ring, Vaginal, Creampie, Masturbation

Location: Beacon Dorm

* * *

Halfway into the second hour of the masquerade party, Jaune woke up. The bedsheets were tossed over him, and a towel lay over his dick potent with the smell of semen. At least it protected his sheets from needing a wash.

He was a tad groggy. Sleepy as he remained, he knew he couldn't stay in bed, and he knew there was no hope for more sleep anyway. He had to get out of bed and back to the event.

He sat up. " _I'm… still naked,_ " he thought. His clothes were scattered about on the floor, but not as he'd remembered. " _Nora is…_ " he looked around, " _gone… She had her dress in the pile._ "

But it was no longer there. The night carried on while Jaune was asleep, and Nora was in a hot tub and finger deep in Pyrrha while Blake and Velvet were doing the same on an opposite roof watching it happen. Any combination of huntsmen- and huntresses-in-training from every kingdom were getting together for a customary night of sex, and if Jaune was going to get involved, he had to go. He got dressed.

Clad in more than just his Pumpkin Pete mask now, Jaune left his room and kept the door unlocked.

He returned to a party much like the one he left. People danced, chatted, drank and goofed off all around him. He saw some familiar faces—or masks, rather. Cardin was still trying and failing to land a fling, which made sense to Jaune, mostly because everyone knew he was just there to take advantage of women. Most notably, however, the party was familiar because he found Nora.

"Hey," he said, trying to get her attention. "Have you found Ren again tonight?"

Nora turned around without a word and ushered Jaune away by his hand. She took him through the dancing crowd, and they hobbled through a sea of bodies until all Jaune could see was her hand pulling him. They reached the other side of the floor and finally the door leading out to the courtyard.

"Nora, are you okay? Did something happen?" Jaune asked the back of her head.

She turned around once more. Sure, she had orange hair, but her mask was a swirly pink, white and brown pattern. Nora put a finger to Jaune's lips and shook her head 'no.' Then, Nora's body and dress changed to match her mask. She was shorter, but just as busty, and she wore a pink and brown lolita dress held together by metal buttons. If she wanted, a single swoop of the hand could unbutton them all at once, and Jaune was fixated on that.

"Okay, Nora. If you wanted to go again, I think I could help you learn more stuff to do with Ren."

Neo had Jaune in her grasp. His mind was under her control. She nodded 'yes' and moved her finger from Jaune's lips to her own. Though she initially made the 'silence' gesture, she put her fingertip in her mouth and acted ditzy. Surely, she was too innocent to take advantage of the blonde knight.

They walked out of the banquet hall, Neo holding Jaune's hand the entire way to her room.

The door opened to it. Jaune gave a nervous laugh at the scene before him. First, it was candlelit and smelled of that Forever Fall tree sap he got bullied into collecting once. It wasn't a fond memory, but the room made good use of it. Second, there was only one bed, and the one dresser had keepsakes on it. Everything else about the room felt plain—like nobody ever touched it. Third, the moment he stepped in, he became the horniest he'd ever been. It was outside of his control.

Neo pushed Jaune onto the bed. He sat on it and looked at her, her masquerade mask preventing him from understanding her. Her hips cocked to the side that had a hand on them. Without changing this pose, Neo used her Semblance to disrobe. From top to bottom, her dress just… disappeared. Fractals broke off her like she tricked every student at the dance into thinking she wasn't nude the whole time. As per the dance rules, however, she kept her pink, white and brown mask on.

As if Jaune weren't already hard, this shot him up. " _How can such a tiny woman have that shape?_ " Neo was unlike anything he'd ever seen, but what she did next shocked him even more.

The same fractals as Neo had were now all over him. As he looked down at himself, his shirt and tie disappeared. Shortly after, it was his pants. " _At least she's not doing it all at once._ " The little protection his boxers gave him was soon obsolete. Jaune was naked, and his clothes were nowhere to be found—not scattered upon the bedroom floor like they'd been with Nora. Just gone.

He looked back to Neo. She still struck her pose, but in her other hand materialized a ring. "Are you… propo—"

Before Jaune could finish, the ring dissipated, and it reappeared on him, on his member. Neo walked to him, leaned down, and tightened it until Jaune gasped. At first there was worry, but Jaune was overpowered and returned to his lustful state. Neo took his member in hand and batted it about. Jaune knew what was up. He could feel it. No matter what happened, he was not going to lose his erection, and he certainly was not going to ejaculate.

Neo strong-armed him into lying down, his head on the pillow, to allow her some space on her bed. Jaune looked quizzically at his current fling. She was sitting. He figured she'd give him a blowjob, but that's not where she went. She leaned back, used her arms for support and lifted her feet to his penis.

Jaune was starting to feel the real effects of the cock ring. His dick pulsed between the balls of her feet. Her toes played with his tip. She'd trapped it in the gap next to her big toe and rolled it around, her other heel rubbing up his length.

It's a good thing Jaune was so distracted, so entranced with Neo that he failed to recognize the moans coming from the corner of the room. Nothing was as Jaune suspected. It was a four-person dorm, and in the corner rested a chair. Sitting in it was none other than Emerald, who was doing the same to Jaune as she'd done with Pyrrha just two hours prior. While she conjured an illusion of Neo to lead people into her dorm and think they were having sex, they were actually performing lewd acts for Emerald. And she got her rocks off at it.

Truth be told, nothing happened as Jaune remembered. There was no cock ring, but Jaune was naked. Emerald saw Jaune wake up naked in bed and led him like that to her dorm. She then sat in a chair in the corner, her breasts and vagina exposed from her hiked dress. This was how her night was going. All for her own amusement. All in Jaune's head.

She was loving it as much as he was. "Neo's" feet were so nimble they felt like hands. Play with his balls, pump his length, it was simple. Emerald could never do it herself, but she _could_ make people feel anything she wanted them to. She could make Jaune cum at the drop of a hat. She could make him think he's restrained without using any bondage instruments whatsoever. He was a toy to her, the object of her desires.

And she decided he wouldn't cum. He was almost crying, literally, for the chance to do it. Emerald had experience with this already, though, so his wishes were futile. She had three fingers in herself and a few on her nipples, watching Jaune moan uncontrollably to Neo's magical feet.

What a helpless sight he was. Contrary to his perspective, his dick wasn't moving. He just sat there naked and watched the empty air where Neo's voluptuous, bobbing breasts would be, wanting a taste but being out of reach. Emerald almost pitied him. She didn't, though. She couldn't if she planned to fuck him in Neo's place later.

Neo was no tease. Her feet combined to act like a piston. Even if Jaune was daydreaming this with no help from Emerald, he'd still cum at just the thought. Neo's feet didn't work like that, though.

Amid all the moans, Jaune said, "Just… let me cum. Pleeeasseee…" And that's when Neo stopped. "No, don't stop, just take it off me!"

Neo didn't listen. Emerald took her hand out of her vagina, got up and took Neo's place while never phasing Jaune's illusion. All he saw was Neo turn around, get on her knees and open her folds with her hand.

If only Jaune knew _which_ person he was lining his cock up to.

He loved the way Neo's wavy, tricolor hair fell down her back. Her shoulders looked strong despite her feminine frame—like she could pin him, and in all his masculinity he had no hope of mustering the force to escape. But this was a mental trap, not a physical one.

It was as if Neo guided Jaune's cock into Emerald's snatch. Oh, how Emerald loved to trick people with the lolita. Does it count as a threesome if one of the members is imaginary? Jaune's long member entered the expert thief.

He had eyes for the ice cream girl. He pounded away. The cock ring didn't help, but he couldn't stop. He felt like a piston was trying to ram his load through a wall with every push, but he just couldn't stop. He loved his pint-sized temptress.

And Emerald loved how easy he was. She didn't have to jump through social hoops. She could just pick a target and get their tongue, fingers or dick in her without much trouble. Jaune even put his hands to her breasts, thinking he was scooping someone else. A dick in her and her nipples getting twisted.

Jaune realized how much better vaginal sex is. Nora's behind was so tight that it got him uncomfortable, and this sex would be better if it weren't for the ring. Maybe later in the night Jaune could have things more vanilla. Maybe then he could have his kind of sex. Not that he was complaining about fucking the pink woman.

How long can her Semblance last? Emerald knew she had time. She wanted to live with his dick forever. She took it in doggy-style—all of it. And fast. Jaune wasn't going to let his discomfort prevent him from having his way. And Emerald wasn't going to pass up the opportunity for being the first to orgasm. She nearly got herself there just by watching Jaune receive Neo's feet, but taking all of him in was edging her ever closer.

That, and his fingers. Emerald wasn't a quiet act during sex, especially not when getting pleased rapid and rough three ways. Jaune saw this pink and brown lolita and got rough on her all by himself. His dick hilted her every thrust, and it happened every second. Take that and add Jaune's fingers twisting Emerald's buds to eleven, and Emerald could barely keep the hallucination going.

Emerald leaned into it. Every push and shove, Emerald shoved herself back. She needed this. Pyrrha's tongue worked great on her earlier, but Jaune has treated her so much better. It was coming upon her. Emerald moved a finger to her clit and felt Jaune's massive cock, and that little extra sent her over the edge.

She waded through the waters of her psyche while keeping Jaune's hallucination active. She finally finished, but she was by no means done with him.

Jaune saw Neo remove herself from him and turn around. She had something on her finger—a cream. She grabbed Jaune's cock and rubbed it under the ring all over his balls. He felt tingly inside, as if the cream seeped into him and sent his scrotum into overdrive. His dick was pulsing with promise, but it had no release. Every sperm in the factory was trying to get out all at once.

Neo loosened and removed the cock ring. She pumped Jaune's length one last time, and with that, Jaune finally got his release. He came, and he didn't stop. The relief was insurmountable. Neo held her face in front of his cock, and each time he stopped, she pumped again and it was as if he hadn't cum yet. The feeling came anew, and rope after rope splatted Neo's face. When all was said and done, Jaune couldn't see her skin, just his white essence all around her face and under her mask and in her hair and on her breasts.

" _That must have been some cream,_ " Jaune thought. " _Or it must have been some buildup._ "

Neo licked her lips. She collected as much of Jaune's spunk as she could in her hands and drank. She lifted her mask slightly, and _mor_ e came down that she drank. She ran her hands over her breasts, and she would not stop until she got everything.

With her face still full of Jaune's cum, though not as much as Neo, Emerald led a naked, still-hallucinating Jaune back to his dorm, where he would wake up once again from his bed with more evidence of a fun time.

Jaune came to, naked on his back, his clothes still on the floor, and a small pool of cum under his bellybutton. Just like after his time with Nora, the room was vacant. Just like his dream, he was forgetting what just happened. And just like his dream, this woman made work of him without ever making a sound.

"What an odd form of déjà vu."

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Ruby and May get dirty in the showers._


	14. RoZedong (Ruby-May)

-Chapter 14: RoZedong- (Ruby-May)

Tags: Lesbian, Licking, Shower sex, Masturbation

Location: Beacon Showers

* * *

Ruby just finished her rough session with Yang in the courtyard. Having bid Yang adieu, she went to Beacon's nearest showers to clean up. She couldn't step back into her dress without getting it slimy, meaning she was naked, covered in cum and holding the dress in front of her for a shred of dignity. At least her Semblance meant she could rush by all the couples having sex in the bushes.

The combat training locker room was on her way to the banquet hall, so she went there. She had just been there earlier today, and she thought how crazy it would be if she showed up in her current situation to that class.

Though the women's locker room could fit two hundred people, Ruby found it barren. The combat classes were long finished for the day. The grid of lockers stood empty, no locker creaked open and no faucet ran. She did, however, hear a shower turn on as she walked.

The showers were all vacant, but Ruby eventually saw a girl stand up, fully nude save for a black beanie and a masquerade mask, her dress lying on a bench. Ruby didn't recognize her. In the air of the tournament, her fascination for the craft of combat and the many cultures converging in Vale led her to approach the tan figure. That, and the air of the night itself. It was as if the girl was the end of Ruby's journey into the locker room. "Hello?" she said. "I see you have a sniper rifle. I use one too."

The Rose regretted her attempt at conversation, but the girl turned around. She swept her dusty purple hair from her mask and said, "Yes?" Her voice, though quiet in nature, was low for a girl's, certainly smoother than Ruby's own. Ruby thought it fit her stocky frame. "I do. You too?"

May Zedong's mask was simple. Denim covered the left side, and a red polyester covered the right.

Ruby unfroze and said, "Mhmm." She tried, rather successfully, to maintain eye contact… or mask contact. They shared about the same height, so it wasn't difficult. May's eyes were similar to her own as well from what Ruby could make out, save for a tint of blue.

"I like your mask." May said. She turned her neck. "Though I think I see some glue."

Ruby laughed, "I think it took me literally thirty seconds to make it, but thank you. Yours is interesting too. I've seen some pretty complex ones tonight, but your colors balance really well with your hair. I didn't think to use fabrics."

"What's it turn into, your rifle?" May knew by Ruby's friendliness that she wasn't fazed by the nudity and may desire something of her. Ruby started the conversation, and that meant she was up for anything in this situation.

"A scythe."

May picked up her weapon. "An axe."

"Efficient," Ruby noted. "The fitting into the stock, I mean. Mine's rather over the top, but… Oh, I'm sorry!" She tensed when she noticed her eyes travel down. She stiffened her neck once more.

"Don't be," May said. Though the snipers shared height, May's breasts were larger, but Ruby had more curve. May's brown nipples had stiffened from the shower steam. Ruby's eyes meandered long enough to know May was completely shaved and just as covered in sex as Ruby. Every familiarizing thought inclined Ruby for more. "It's fine. Sometimes I forget I'm naked."

"Really?"

"I guess tonight it's because I'm covered in _you know what_ and everyone is out here to have sex, but yeah. My team has three boys. They won't let my presence in the room stop them from taking their shirts off, so… I won't let them stop me either. I don't wear bras in the dorm, tops usually too. I take it you're here for the same reason I am?" May sized Ruby up.

Ruby laughed half-heartedly, "Yeah, it's been a long night. And it makes sense not to wear bras as much," Ruby said. "I'm on a team of girls. I don't think any of us wear them when it gets to be late."

" _Devious,_ " May said with a smirk.

"Comfortable. What's your name?"

"Easy there," May said. "There's no point to the mask if I answer that. But I will ask… what kingdom are you from?"

"Here, actually. Vale," Ruby said.

"Oh. Know any good kimchi places?"

"Yeah, there's a place… _Kimchi Possible_ … on South Fall and Canvas you could go. Where are you from?"

"Mistral."

"I've always wanted to go there. So vibrant."

"It has its angles," May said with a nod. "The more places you look, the wider the range of people. All walks of life, all incomes. Designers, accountants... swindlers, _entertainers_. Matter of fact, that's our job in the tournament. To entertain the world and showcase the talents that will defend it soon after."

Ruby's smile made May ask, "Want to play the part and come here?" Ruby was hesitant at first, so May added, "You've got more than just sweat on you. It looks like you've had a long night." She took off her beanie and reached out her hand.

"Entertain you, huh? What could it hurt?" Ruby asked rhetorically.

"I'll be gentle," May said. The two laughed.

Ruby accepted May's gesture. May pulled Ruby toward her and licked Yang's essence from her lips. The two first year girls embraced each other, letting their hands wander as their tongues did so in the other's mouth.

May guided Ruby's hand to her rear and let her own rest on Ruby's breasts. As she did, she noticed the sex on her hand and was tempted to lick it off. Instead, she opted to get it from the source.

May bent down and licked Ruby's breast. That sensation was new for Ruby—Blake had suckled on the younger teammate, but never licked. Ruby was enjoying it.

May licked from the underside of Ruby's breasts to her collarbone, left to right until the entire region had saliva instead of the other women's essence. Ruby's mounds molded around the purple-haired girls nose and chin.

Ruby was having her cake, and she wanted to eat it too. She held May's chin and brought it to her mouth while continuing to knead her lower cheeks, separating them, bringing them up, down, together, apart.

The kiss grew more and more wet, saliva and other juices leaving both mouths often. Ruby brought a hand up and retrieved it, put it into her mouth and swallowed. She then got lower herself, leaving a continuous trail down May as she got close to the girl's sex. May's pubic hair stopped her.

" _Yang did want me to eat someone out,_ " Ruby thought." _I'll do it in the shower._ "

She'd had so much pleasure in caressing May's behind earlier that she licked both of the outer cheeks. May's back straightened in her pleasure, and she grabbed the red girl's hair. When Ruby was done, she pulled her up.

They stood together again, and May bent down to sweep Ruby off her feet. "Ho-hoooh," Ruby said amidst a panicked laugh. She took a quick breath before confessing, "I love this." She took May's head in both hands and kissed her as the purple-haired girl decided to walk them both into the shower, bridal style.

Ruby felt the shock of warm water on her skin. May kept the curtain open and set Ruby on her feet, letting her hand graze Ruby's thigh in the process.

May started by opening the shampoo and coating Ruby's hair. After a deep clean, she moved a hand down to Ruby's chin, tilting it forward and connecting their lips. Ruby caressed May at the waist as they went back and forth in the soothing water. May heated the kiss in wrapping her arms around Ruby's head, their breasts pressing against each other.

Ruby was enjoying every second. She'd had exploits with Blake before, but May filled so many of her fantasies. She was so grateful for the Vytal Festival bringing cultures together. The chance encounter sparked Ruby's desires. She wanted to make everything possible out of this. She matched May's kiss as best she could and even started to lead, moving her arms to play with May's breasts.

It didn't last long. Ruby broke away, breathing replacing their moans. Ruby cleared her throat and said, "It's the water. The steam doesn't help."

"You're right," the purple haired girl said, opening the curtain so the steam could escape, "and we were getting a little ahead of ourselves. We have to shower." She grabbed the shampoo and poured some for herself. Ruby ogled as May moved her hair, her arms forcing her breasts into a different shape. She needed more. She grabbed the soap.

"I'll start the soap," Ruby said. She wetted it and rubbed May's back. She worked a massage into it as she lathered every inch. Her hands migrated to the girl's front, covering her toned six pack. "You really work out."

"You're not bad either," May said, turning around. "I like your hair." May had no idea she had sex on Ruby's bed earlier, and now she was with her. 'Twas the magic of the dance.

"Thanks." Ruby re-sudded her hands and moved them to May's breasts. "I like your beanie. There aren't too many around here. That and a lot of other things about you." She moved her hands along with her words, twisting and twirling at the small nubs. May reciprocated by playing with Ruby's butt. She pressed their chests together and used the shared soap to clean Ruby's plump cheeks.

"Clearly, we're both one of a kind," May said through her pleasure. Ruby pinned her to the wall and continued to fondle her breasts. May grabbed her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. As their tongues battled, May's hands fell inch by inch until stopping at Ruby's hips.

"This is my first time, at least with someone I haven't met," Ruby said between kisses. "But I've done plenty before." May's hands followed the slopes toward Ruby's center, going back and forth, never arriving any which way. Ruby stopped the kiss and leaned her forehead against May's. "What are you doing?"

May held onto Ruby and pushed her against the opposite wall, her hand fully exploring the area between the girl's legs. Ruby became limp, but she held her weight on the wall as her folds received attention. "H!hu-hu-hu-hu, just keep going," Ruby said. She tried her hardest to regulate her breaths. May hadn't inserted, but the friction was all there. Forward and back, lining against as much tenderness as was there. Back to the clitoris, and forward until she felt the full cheek. Back again.

Ruby felt May's finger tug slightly on her other hole in passing. May noticed an exhale every time she passed the spot. She saved the thought for later. She knew she teased Ruby long enough and inserted a finger between the folds. Ruby pulled her into a kiss, and she kept her other hand at Ruby's breasts.

Ruby's body was sent into ecstasy. The only way she made sense of it was by returning the kindness. The soap had completely fallen off at this point, but the rushing water fueled them. They were competing. The steam got the better of them again, and they broke the kiss. It didn't stop them from racing.

When May added a second finger, so did Ruby. The only thing on the line was a good time, but those stakes were enough. Ruby stood up straight to even the score. She leaned into May's nipple and replaced the shower with her tongue. May's moans could have been heard across the locker room, but she only cared about what was in front of her. She knew she was close, so she fought back.

She continued her moves inside Ruby, twisting without a care, only to add a finger into Ruby's smaller hole. "Gahhhh," Ruby vocalized. She caught herself on May as juices forced the girl's hand from herself in a sweeping flow. She had finished. "Nobody's ever dared to do that. Holy… I didn't think I'd like that sort of thing."

"They should pay attention, then," May said. "You've got a great butt." May thought, " _I'd go further in, but you seem too innocent. The tease was enough for now._ "

Ruby wasn't finished pleasing May yet. She delivered on Yang's wish. She went down on the girl. Her hands moved about the girl's cheeks as her tongue penetrated her shaven folds. She still hadn't gotten used to the taste, but the shower's water and steam masked it.

Ruby learned from May and licked in any direction, a finger attending to the clit. Hooking this way, careening that way or just diving straight in, Ruby got to know May, who pinned herself to the shower wall just so she could stay upright. Her eyes were shut, the top of her head resting on the wall as her moans went to the ceiling.

Since May was open to doing it to Ruby, the redhead took what she learned and inserted a finger in May's second hole. May stiffened. Ruby's motions were in sync. May couldn't take it anymore. With a final turn of the finger, Ruby finished off May's needs. "Heeeyyyy," she slurred, overtaken by a glow. "Looks like we need to clean again."

"Vicious cycle," Ruby said.

After scrubbing and rinsing each other one last time, Ruby and May turned off the showerhead. When they looked to the locker room, the curtain having been wide open for most of the time, the lights had timed off long since anybody came to trip them on.

"That was fun," May said. "If you do want to go further with anal, you should. Your booty has never been cleaner."

"Noted," Ruby said with a chuckle. "Will I see you at the tournament?"

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't," May said, "but you'll never know for sure."

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Velvet toys with Sun._


	15. Bunanas (Velvet-Sun)

-Chapter 15: Bunanas- (Velvet and Sun)

Tags: Straight, BDSM, Dom!Velvet, Sub!Sun, Bondage, Instruments, Anal, Anilingus, Fisting

Location: CFVY Dorm

* * *

"I do still need to get with someone from abroad… I haven't gotten the chance yet. And I need to be a dom more often," Velvet said, having finished eating Blake out a few minutes ago. Any deeper, and the cyan strings from her mask would have gotten in the way. Velvet knew how to use her super long tongue, though. Her mask was no issue.

"I guess I'll play matchmaker, then," the cat faunus said. "I could set you up with someone. He's from Mistral and willing to take a hit for you—or from you—if you know what I mean."

"That sounds lovely."

Blake texted a friend she'd flung with in his short time in Vale. " _Southwestern building. Dorm 303. A lady friend of mine would love to *dom* a cock and ass like yours if you've got free time tonight. Be there in twenty minutes?_ "

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

" _It wouldn't be the first beating my ass has gotten, tonight even. Sure. 303 in twenty._ "

"He's on his way," Blake said. "You've got twenty minutes to get everything ready."

"That's more than enough time," Velvet said. The two gave one more playful kiss before putting on their dresses and going their separate ways.

Velvet returned to her dorm, Room 303, after a little more voyeuristic photography. She spotted Weiss with Yang, who just recently she'd caught having sex with Ruby. She caught Jaune lying on a bed alone, his dick getting pleased by some unknown force. She even saw some people in what looked to be a wild game of Truth or Dare.

And so she'd taken some pictures for later. In her dorm, Velvet had her camera, her carrot toy, handcuffs, a strap-on and… " _Wait…_ " Velvet thought. " _All of Coco's stuff is still here!_ "

There was plenty of time in the night, and Velvet was _sure_ Coco would spend it fucking people's brains out. Yet everything she would use was still in the chest.

She wasted no time setting up. First, she tied a few belts to the bedposts. A gag on the pillow, a towel over the covers, the carrot toy pointed up, lube to the side… everything in its special place. She stripped from her two-piece dress—a brown vest and high-waisted miniskirt, and got into the black, skin-tight bodysuit she used for combat. By itself, it was nowhere near appropriate for being in public. It was cut at the nipples, so they showed freely, and Coco once strategically ripped it between the legs.

The man didn't arrive on time. Velvet stood facing the door with crossed arms, already in character, for quite some time. The way she was thinking, she wanted to make him pay, and she knew how. He soon showed up, his mask resembling his gunchuck pattern, and opened the door to a stern rabbit faunus. "Ooh, a monkey faunus. This should be interesting… Are you one to keep a lady waiting, hm? Take your jacket and shoes off."

Sun did, and then he answered her question, "No… I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. We all have our roles to fulfill," Velvet said, suggestively. "I'm the one you've been waiting for. The one you've been working for, and you're not doing a good job at work if you're late, right?"

Sun knew where this was going. "Clearly, I haven't. Will you forgive me?"

"I might." How those words dragged on… "Tell me, monkey boy, have you been cheating on me? I can't take a late return, not another. You have to stop this."

Sun found it hard to take her seriously with her mask's gold eyelashes looking playfully seductive, but he knew what she meant. He liked the pretend trouble. He arrived late on purpose, and it got him something in return. Trouble. By being silent, Sun guaranteed she would fuck him in pretend revenge.

"But you know us bunnies. We like to reproduce, and I'm not going to pass up an opportunity to knock more than sense into you. Don't worry. Tonight is all about _you_. I won't be taking any pleasure, or _pain_ , for myself. Get on the bed." Velvet shoved him onto it.

Sun sat at the edge, and Velvet went for his belt. "Until I force you to cum _a second time_ , you're all mine." His belt was off. His pants unbuttoned, unzipped, pulled down without delay. "I intend to take my sweet time with it, but _don't expect me to be soft._ " She left him in his underwear.

"Of course I wouldn't," Sun cooed. "I deserve it, no?"

"Yes, yes you do." Velvet grabbed Sun by the neck and forced him to lie down on the towel. She undid all of his buttons and loosened his tie. They came off easily.

Velvet continued, "And your talk isn't helping you. Maybe in helpless, gagging vocals you could earn my kindness." Velvet fastened the ballgag to shut him up. His mouth could no longer close—a perfect position for gagging.

"Since we can't have a safe word, a safe sound shall do." She knocked on the wood bedposts twice quickly, then once, then twice quickly again.

Sun still lying down, Velvet put her hands under his butt and lifted his legs so that she could get a good angle at his thick crotch and tight ass through his boxers. "That's no banana in your pocket. You're a monkey with the cock of an ape for sure."

The thought of this mystery rabbit using Sun's cock delighted him, but then Velvet continued. "But my _real_ target is riiiight under it." Sun gave a disapproving sound. "Tell me, how well trained is it?" Sun sounded assertive, but a mumble is a mumble. "I'll be the judge of that." She pulled his boxers down, and to the floor they went.

Sun's ass lifted slightly off the bed, and Velvet stared deeply at his rear entrance. "Are you kidding me? Your ass is tight as a button!" This was no playful anger—Sun could hear this went beyond their surface-level roleplay. Whatever this rabbit girl was into, she really did want his asshole expanded a couple inches by the end of it.

And she would have her wish. "No, no. This simply won't do." Velvet fled the bed and rummaged through the toy chest. "I'll need more." Sun saw every toy she grabbed get bigger and bigger.

Truth be told, he was into it. He accepted Blake's request knowing the "lady friend" would shove something up his ass. It wouldn't be the first time, he'd said.

"We're going to stretch you out good tonight, and I have just the perfect thing to start you out with." She proudly held the banana strap-on that she got Blake to use on her in all its barbed glory. Pep in her step, Velvet practically jumped into the straps.

"I had a banana in my pocket too. This is where the fun begins, monkey. Spread eagle. Facing down." Sun did so, and he put his arms and legs near the belts at every bedpost. Velvet cuffed his wrists to the posts and left little room for slack. His feet were bound more generously though. If she was gonna fuck him right, she had to give him room for a good angle in. He was secure, but with a stranger at his rear, he wasn't sure if he felt that way.

"Alright. You know, I really do love raw-dogging it, but _this_ in _there_ won't happen without a little help. Sun felt a cold finger enter him. She'd already applied the lube to herself.

" _Oh!_ You're looser than I thought. _Buuuut_ , this will still be fun! For me." Velvet removed the finger, though she hooked it to his inside before the end. She loved how its exit made a popping noise.

Sun knew it could have been worse. She could get a kick out of something that didn't give him pleasure, but assplay involves his g-spot. He yearned for her to hit it. "Almost ready," Velvet said, one hand resting now on his hip, all of it cold from what could only be lube.

" _She lubed the cock,_ " Sun thought. It was the only reason she'd coat her hand in lube. This was affirmed when he felt a coldness at his pucker and her other hand, also cold, rest on his other hip. She was all lubed up, now she just needed to—

"HHHLLL!" Sun yelled through his gag. Velvet pressed it all in at once, and not carefully. Sun clenched his fists into the pillow. To ride this one out, he had to block all the pain he could. He braced for another impact.

"Well done," Velvet said. "I was expecting much worse of you." With those words, Sun knew to expect much worse of Velvet. His pre-tuned asshole was a curse, and the rabbit woman in a black bodysuit was making the most of him.

Velvet, surer of herself, thrust at her max. The small nubs on the phallus slid coarsely in Sun's tight hole. Without lube, Sun would feel certain pain from this, but Velvet knew what she was doing.

Thanks to her anal training with Coco, Velvet knew what she was doing a little too well.

She was domming Sun, and she was making sure his asshole would be as wide as her own before she was done. She could train him just like Coco trained her. After all, she had all the toys at her disposal.

And she would get to them, but in time. For now, she had to use the banana strap-on work his way up to the bigger stuff. And for now, she grabbed her camera, not ceasing to fuck Sun, and materialized a few more instruments—among them, another image of Coco's paddle. " _I'm so glad I took thirty photos of this thing,_ " Velvet thought. " _Copies break so easily._ "

The paddle itself _was_ in the toy chest too, but to Velvet, it just wouldn't feel the same as breaking a copy of her own creation over someone's rear. She loved taking fuller ownership of the scene. Coco's crosshair emblem had to be beaten onto someone, but it had to be with her copy paddles.

That's how Sun felt—like in their little fantasy, he was something to be owned. He never stopped moaning. To be fair, he'd gotten used to this. He'd texted Blake that he'd already had gay sex that night. If he hadn't cum from a dick earlier, his g-spot might have been more sensitive.

He built up a resistance that Velvet was fighting. She had a vice grip on his hips already, so she needed to switch things up. She wouldn't pleasure herself. As she told Sun, tonight was all about him. She wanted the pleasure of giving him the best, most forceful fuck she possibly good. That was enough for her. The fact that she could stretch his hole was a bonus.

She just wanted to get there already, but she also wanted him to cum. Velvet removed a hand and grabbed the paddle. "I want you to cum, you filthy thing!" One swing left Coco's mark on a cheek, and another for the other.

Velvet spit at Sun's crack to add lube. The curved banana came out, the liquid fell and the thickness shoved it in with it. "Don't think for a second this means I'm going easy on you."

It didn't seem to work. She dropped the paddle. "You're better at this than I thought." Velvet bent over him, her thrusts constantly hilting, and started jerking him off as she pummeled. Sun got louder.

Velvet got faster. In speed and endurance, she hadn't been beaten—even by Coco. If she had to hilt _her_ cock and stretch _his_ at a mile a minute, she would do that. She tried her best, and Sun began to scream.

"Drench my towel in it, monkey! I want to see your cum!"

Velvet pressed their bodies together. She was sweating, and he was sweating, and their bodies stuck, but she kept her pace. She held him tightly as her breasts squished between his shoulder blades. She knew he was getting there. She could feel his cock pulsing in her milking grip. She needed one more little push to send him over the edge. She knew what she had to do.

Sun wasn't ready for it. By pressing a remote control, Velvet made the banana expand within him.

In a final gasp, Sun let himself go. Why he held it in against her for so long, even he did not know. He felt so much better after finally letting it out. Velvet saw him loosen up, and she removed herself slowly. The banana cock struggled but took the lube and sweat out with it, and Sun's orgasm spilled fluid onto the towel and left a thick rope suspending from his dick.

"Halfway there!" Velvet said, cheerfully. "Now I can finally work your hole bigger without feeling like it's rushed."

" _That wasn't it!_ " Sun thought. He got so lost in her pounding that he forgot about the other, successively more massive cocks she intended to shove up his ass.

"You know, you're good at hiding your potential," Velvet said. "You should introduce me to the people who got you this wide!"

Something was telling Sun his friends shouldn't know about Velvet. That being said, he made an agreement with Blake, and he didn't feel he was losing too much from it. Velvet took off the strap-on.

"The rest of these are way too big for the belt to support them," Velvet said. "But they can go into my ass just fine. See?" Sun turned his head and saw a thick, black, ten-inch horsecock completely disappear into Velvet's backside in no more than five thrusts and perhaps a pound of lube. She could see the confusion on Sun's face, so she took it out. "You didn't know there's a hole here? I have my needs too."

Velvet would never say the truth—that Coco, as her dom, once ripped her bodysuit down there for easy access. Skin-tight, the thing takes forever to get off. The fashionista was an innovative dominatrix for sure.

"Do you think there's a horse faunus with one of these? I want to meet him so badly. I hope he exists. Is he here?! Ugh." She threw it to the side on the bed, still in wonder of the possibility.

"I may have helped myself to the horsecock before the dance… You needn't worry. It's all clean! And we're going to work you up to it in no time." She looked for Sun's approval. He faced front and adjusted his arms. Clearly, it meant, he wanted her to continue.

Sun knew his body. In Mistral, he'd cum ten times in one day, and he didn't quite pace himself. If he made a whole day of it, he was sure he could double that. Three of them were in the span of twenty minutes. He could get out quicker than Velvet would think. With the one orgasm he'd had at the hands of a dick already tonight, he knew he could.

"This one's a fist—not mine, just a toy shaped like one. I hope we could get to the elbow before we're done here, but let's not get ahead of ourselves." Sun heard lube squirt onto the toy. It was one of her camera's light copies. If Velvet was alright with breaking the mood, she'd say she couldn't use the real one because she didn't clean what she'd used in her last session with Coco. A copy would have to do.

"Just a little lube this time. I still don't forgive your tardiness. You might feel a little warmth from the friction…" She was right. The fist toy was forever clenched, and lube didn't cover the front one bit. The sides, sure. It could come out alright, but Sun had to wait thirty seconds before it glided in the same way.

He was vocal about it—gagged, but vocal. "What's that?" Velvet said, demeaning him. "No, you don't get what you want. You failed to come home on time. I need to _externalize_ my anguish." She turned the fist within him on 'externalize.'

Sun got over it. Minutes passed, and the fist wore down. Velvet had an internal conflict. The fist was at its limit, but was Sun? If she pushed him, would it be over the edge? The answer turned out to be 'no.' She slammed the copy into his ass, and it broke, shattering but leaving no trace. Sun's rear became a void in an instant, and his initially piercing shock turned soon into comfort.

"Alright," Velvet said. "If I'm going to—you know what? No looking!" She blindfolded him. "I trusted my last slut not to look back, so she had to look over the side of a building. You're lucky there's no shame in your humiliation."

She got on and off the bed multiple times before staying. "I'm glad I still have your trust. I feel like we're so close, so I'll treat you to what I gave that rooftop gal."

Sun couldn't believe what he felt. Velvet stuck her tongue in without much ado. It was just _in_ him, and it was no average tongue. Neptune had tried on him before, but he could never get this far. Sun didn't think it was worth it to do this sort of thing, but Velvet's tongue disproved any notion of that.

It was heaven for him. For once, Velvet wasn't hearing him strain. He _moaned_ through the ballgag. All Velvet wanted was to give a little extra lube, but she got adventurous.

It wasn't enough to make him cum. Not alone. Chin pressed against his sack, she continued, and she began to jerk him off. Sun was trembling. It wasn't the first time he'd done this, but it was the _best_ time. His pals had nothing on Velvet.

She was redeeming herself. Finally, something that wasn't trying to spread him. Sun never got that loud in bed, not from moaning at least. Velvet ran her tongue around and collected the juices within, spreading them around his hole. Her hand squished and stretched his dick, and her tongue reached his prostate.

" _How much longer can I have?_ " Sun thought. " _This isn't enough? I've gotten off to way less._ "

Just to mess with him, Velvet moaned into his rear. Both her hands were on their crotches. She had to steal at least some fun from this—regardless of what she told him or even herself. She had low impulse control, and her sex was waiting. " _I said I wouldn't do this,_ " Velvet thought. " _I'm such a bad dom._ "

She became the better person and stuck to her guns, removing her hand from herself. Sun hated it, but she removed her tongue as well. She got to her main event—and the reason she put the blindfold on him.

First, a finger tugged away at his rim, swinging and pulling whichever way. Then it was two. Then four had no trouble finding space thanks to Velvet's efforts. Then, she went in. Her other hand not ceasing to tug his hard-on, she put all five fingers into Sun. His hips were square and legs bent for great access, and she got her wrist inside without an issue.

She expected as much. Velvet pleasured herself this way all the time. They call it fisting because a flat hand is an easy feat. Velvet curled her fingers for the real challenge.

Sun loved it, but a little too much. He let himself go. His legs fell to the side, and in doing so, made things a little tighter back there. Velvet let her hand out and spanked him right in the Coco crosshair on his ass.

"Up!" she said. "You're only making this harder on yourself. My fist will help you get to that horsecock. Just let it happen!"

Sun did as he was told, but it didn't mean Velvet would go easy on him. She reinserted her hand as a fist as far and fast as she could, and she kept jerking while she was at it. Everything about it was methodical. Pump, push in, pump, push out. Velvet worked him like a machine.

Wrist deep, she opened her hand inside him. Sun's eyes shot open. It was nothing like what the banana strap-on did. It was way bigger. Sun felt his inner walls give way to the foreign object. As Velvet commanded, it was so. With the new space, Velvet got even further into him. The more she did, the more his own prior experience baffled her. It wasn't like she was doing unto Sun what had never been done. She was merely reacclimating him.

The dust had settled, but her assault turned what he'd done long ago into a whole new world. Sun's shock turned slowly into pleasure. There was a familiarity to this that he couldn't put into words. It was tantalizing. Out of nowhere, Sun's primary objective was obedience—anything he could do to make it better on him, he did without being asked. He wiggled around the opposite way she did. He thrust back to meet her forward motions.

And she took notice. Velvet got the blood flowing in her fingers, opening and closing as fast as she could. For a moment, she stopped thinking of herself as 'Velvet the dom' and started thinking as 'Velvet the experimenter.' That was a mistake. She was never wrist deep in someone's ass before, but as she told Blake, she wanted to try being a dom and all that would come with it.

Sun came with it, much to Velvet's shock. Velvet's hands were pulsating around his groin. It was all he could do _not_ to cum, especially considering his experience. Velvet got half of her forearm into him by the time he peaked. She toyed with his prostate enough. She rimmed and ran around his inner walls and hit his balls enough for him to shoot a load just as big as his first.

Velvet hated to admit it, but she knew she wasn't as good as she'd liked to be at the whole 'dom' thing.

She removed herself from him and said, "And to think using two hands was next… Oh well."

Sun couldn't believe his ears at that, but his gagged mouth couldn't quite tell Velvet why. She apologized and removed the balled toy.

"Two hands?!" Sun said. "It wasn't gonna be the horsecock?"

"Well," Velvet said, "now that you mention it, you were probably ready for that too." Looking at her arm, Velvet saw a sheen going halfway up. Comparing it to the horse's phallus, it measured up.

"Either way, it's whatever. This is done." Velvet didn't like hearing those words. "You were alright, don't worry. It was much more than I was expecting, but nothing too new to me."

"I could tell. And thank you. It was lovely to share the experience with another faunus."

"Same to you. Thanks." The two hugged briefly, and Sun went for his clothes.

"You can head out if you want. I'll stick around a bit but I'm going back out soon."

Sun practically jumped into his boxers and pants. Before Velvet knew it, his tie was straight. He was at the door.

"Now you're all ready for a real horsecock," Velvet said, playfully. "You're sure you don't want to stick around?" Velvet held it up against her cheek with a smile, letting it droop onto the top of her head. She knew the answer.

"No, no, not now," he said. "I'm sure it'd fit, which… is really odd to say but you did a number on me for real."

"Oh, alright. Don't think I won't ask again tonight."

Sun walked into the hall. "Bet." He closed the door.

Now alone, Velvet put all the toys back into the chest. She dressed herself into her brown vest and miniskirt, losing the bodysuit for a more feminine, more playful look. This was the kind of get-up for a sub. It was much like a cheerleader's outfit, really, and whose fantasy wasn't it to fuck one of them senseless?

Velvet decided she was done with the bodysuit for a while. She loved being a dom—truly, she did. But she wasn't too good at it yet. If she were better, she wouldn't have lost her resolve and pleasured herself, even if only for the split second she did. She wouldn't have experimented the way she did with her hand in the monkey, carrying him to orgasm when she still had so much planned.

She was strong-willed enough not to beat herself up over it though, so onward she went. She still had a lot to learn about being a dom, and she really wanted to learn. The night—the Beacon Masquerade—was perfect for learning and experimenting with sexuality. But as much as she wanted to learn how to be a better dom, Velvet was damned if she didn't enjoy getting fucked to no end as a sub. That's who she was to Coco, and that's the role Blake taught her earlier that she really loved to play.

Finished changing, Velvet checked her scroll. It blinked with a message.

" _Hey Vel. I'm done with my mask_." It was Yatsuhashi. He sent a picture of him wearing the mask. It was olive green, with darker palm-like leaves running any which way. The borders of his eye slits were painted gold.

" _I wondered where you've been this whole time,_ " she replied. " _Will I be seeing you?_ "

The next text was a picture. " _Here's a little more of me._ "

Velvet sent a selfie back. " _How cheeky of you. Like what you see?_ "

Now there was a dick she wanted to dom her.

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Nora snoops on Weiss and Yang._


	16. Pink Freezerburn (Nora, Weiss-Yang)

-Chapter 16: Pink Freezerburn- (Nora, Weiss-Yang)

Tags: Lesbian, FFF Threesome, Masturbation, Toys, Dom/Sub, Petplay, Eiffel Tower

Location: RWBY Dorm

* * *

Their time together in the everglow sauna having ended, Nora and Pyrrha walked back to their dorm, Pyrrha uplifted and hoping to find her crush still sleeping there so she could sleep with him.

Pyrrha grabbed the handle and turned it softly, stopping every time even a minor creak came. Nora, having gotten the memo, stood stiffly against the wall, joints locked and gravity keeping her in place. Pyrrha would have laughed if she wasn't trying to be respectful in the chance Jaune was still asleep. The handle reached the bottom, so Pyrrha opened the door perhaps even slower than she turned the handle.

Ten seconds had passed since Pyrrha started the delicate process, and light finally crept in from the hall. It went straight onto Jaune's bed, straight onto Jaune's pillow. Nothing. Jaune was completely absent. In disbelief, Pyrrha turned on the lights. Nobody was in the room. "What a shame," Pyrrha said. "So close, yet so far."

"You'll get 'em, tiger. Just you wait," Nora said.

"We should head back to the dance," Pyrrha said. She closed the door behind them and turned down the path they came from. Nora stayed behind, almost frozen—though this time in disbelief instead of keeping quiet. One hand subconsciously pointing at their room, Nora said, "Are you okay?"

Pyrrha had gotten to the corner of the hall, about to turn, as she said, "Well wherever he is, he is _mine_." Nora hated her tone of voice.

"Hey, Pyrrha… don't work yourself up. You know it's not good for you. Or Jaune," Nora said. Muffled voices came from Team RWBY's dorm, right across from Nora's own, and she was standing right there. Curious, she told Pyrrha, "But you go on ahead. I need to… clean up for a bit, and then I'll go back later." They bid farewells, and Nora crept to Team RWBY's door. Once again, Nora leaned onto Team RWBY's wall as she did her own, her joints locked and her ear homing in on the noise.

It was Yang. "You're my pet!" she said. "You know what that means?" Nora couldn't tell who she was having at it with. "It means I own you!"

A loud smack came, and with it, Nora heard a yelp that only Weiss could have emitted. " _This is so hot,_ " Nora thought. She carefully sat onto the floor with her back propped up against the wall. She hiked up her dress, unbuttoned the top and started the pleasure process over again.

Nora's imagination was running wild. She had so many questions. Her lust overcame her, a finger getting deep in her wetness as she asked things like: Whose bed were they doing it on? How naked were they? Were there any instruments she didn't know about? How red was the ice queen's skin? What kind of pet was she? A dog? A cat? The least of these questions were about what holes Yang was using or even if or exactly how she was making Weiss pleasure her. In all her time with Ren, she'd discovered so many sexual fantasies she knew he'd never let her involve him with. She could live out any number of them right there and then. All it took was a little imagination.

All of a sudden, a very scared Weiss spoke up, "But— _Aggkk!_ " A chain clanged taught as she did so.

"No talking! I told you that already. You are my pet. You are gonna act like it, or you are gonna be subjected even worse like one," Yang said. "If you're gonna say something, I already told you the one acceptable word. Remember, you're safe in my hands, mutt!" The chain and Weiss's voice cried in unison once more.

" _Good gods, Weiss is a dog,_ " Nora thought. " _She's leashed, and Yang is not the LEAST bit gentle about it._ _Is that a choker collar? FUCK, that's hot!_ "

"Come here and work up your master," Yang commanded. "All of this better disappear down your throat, or else."

" _That's… a strap-on?_ " Nora thought. " _It sounds like Yang's wearing one. Ugh._ _Unhh_ …" Nora lost herself in the world behind this wall, whatever her imagination could make of it became reality. She added a second finger. She may be saving her virginity for Ren, but it doesn't mean she can't play with it. Nobody was gonna convince her otherwise. She was helplessly falling out of her dress. The top of the pink one-piece comes together with a button at the top to form a heart shaped hole showing her cleavage… normally. At the moment, the undone button meant the dress fell down her shoulders and to her waist. As she told Jaune, the dress gives enough _support_ , so she didn't need to remove a bra before playing with her hardened nubs.

And since she really didn't have to imagine the sounds of Weiss deepthroating Yang's strap-on, of which there were many, it wasn't hard to work with.

Weiss did her job well. Yang didn't have to force her down on the phallus any further. Tears in her eyes, she took it like a champ. "Good girl," Yang purred. "Good girrrlll… Take in in. You got this. Can you do it a little faster for me?"

Such a wild thing, to hear your two friends going kinkier than you'd ever known them to be. Nora knew Yang would be this type of way, especially at the masquerade dance of all nights, but Weiss? The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company was a dog sucking faster and faster at the strap-on of her brawler teammate. One wrong move and Yang's muscles could bruise the glass-cannon-of-a-princess any way she'd want.

Yang continued, "Yeah… there you go. Go! Go! You're a natural bitch."

" _Nguh!_ "

" _Did Weiss just moan to being called a literal bitch? Fucckkk… Hph, Hfff…_ " Nora couldn't stop herself. She added a third finger, and for herself, it was a tight fight. " _Maybe once I get Ren in me, this won't be so hard,_ " she thought. If she had to, she had to. Everything was telling Nora to edge that much closer.

"That's enough," Yang said. "Time for your main event. On the bed. Now." Weiss whimpered, but the sound of metal springs confirmed that she obeyed regardless. "Thanks for getting it nice and lubed, pet. Don't forget how much you begged for this. Do you want it?" The metal clanged again, and Weiss shrieked. "Do you want it?!"

"Yes!" she said. " _OWW!_ "

" _That's her ass. That's gotta be._ " All Nora could do was listen in, but she felt Weiss's pain. And it got her off too. " _Jaune got me so good there earlier. It hurts, but it doesssnn't._ "

"You fucking bitch, don't you dare talk to me like that," Yang said. "Be a nice little whore dog, won't you?" Weiss moaned for her master. "That's better."

Nora heard the bedsprings move with their rhythm. " _I've heard this before. Where have I heard this before?_ " She moved her breast hand to reach for both nipples at once, pinkie and thumbing them. Her other hand tired of its motion as well. The moistness of it gathered in her palm, so she let it drip onto her clit and worked it in.

"You know, bitch, I'm starting to think I'm a dog person, not a crazy cat lady. Your hole is just so much _tighter_ than hers. I guess that's my fault though."

" _That's right! I've heard Yang having sex with Blake! Is this what it's like with them?_ " Nora was tiring herself to no end. It was coming closer and closer, but it felt like it would never. She'd overworked herself, like she'd gotten past it without actually getting it. Originally upright against the wall, Nora carelessly tugged at her breasts and folds so much she didn't notice losing herself, losing her weight and sliding down the wall to the point she lay there, one ear still to the barrier between herself and the "doggie-style."

There was only one other place for her hand to go. Laying there, she moved her hand from her clit to her rear, still coated in her essence. " _Please and thank you, Jaune,_ " she thought. She'd said that when she presented herself, and she wished they could do it again. She was lost in fantasy. Her fingers were his dick. Weiss and Yang were a dog and an owner. Her eyes retraced his abs as she felt him cum in her ass, no condom there this time to keep it from spilling out of her.

"Eat this!" Yang said. Something thrust in, and Weiss was muffled, whatever the sound was.

" _A gag?_ " Nora just needed to know everything going on in there, but she knew she never could. Beyond the wall lay a scene known only to them, and in Nora's mind was a scene only she could relive. 'Jaune' kept going. Every thrust had another load into her ass. The redhead took and took and took. Suddenly, her hand had less room, as if Jaune took up all her space with his cum. She removed her hand, and in the state of euphoria, found that she had cum, not him.

Nora deflated, a long, drawn out exhale leaving with it. "Thanks, Jaune!" she said. "That was lovely… Oop!" She covered her mouth. The bedsprings stopped moving beyond the wall. Nora sprang onto her feet.

Her ear was no longer on the wall, but Nora heard, "Here, for when I can't be in you. _*thump*_ There, now stay looking like that." The redhead stepped over to her door and opened it, but before she could close it, Yang opened the door.

"Oh, hey Nora!"

Nora's back to the hall, her top was still below her breasts. She pulled it up quickly but left the button loose.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Yang said. Nora turned around, letting it fall upon seeing Yang completely naked, a purple dildo swinging freely on her waist. Even if Yang saw her pink, white and blue masquerade mask, she'd see through it instantly. It was a redhead going into the JNPR dorm, after all. "Whatcha up to?"

"Just checking on Jaune. He was tuckered out earlier. I wasn't sure if he'd want to miss the night or not."

"And you just got that dick."

"Oh, no. No, you know I'm with Ren!"

"And you know sex is for a learning experience tonight. I'm sure teaching Weiss a thing or two, doesn't mean we're being romantic or even that sexual. This is the masquerade party." Nora shot Yang a look. "Okay, yeah we're being very sexual."

"I can hear."

"Weiss, you can talk and come over here." Nora saw right through the snowflake on the heiress's mask. She was astonished. Weiss was wearing a hair band with dog ears, a rope harness with a leash and collar, and her nipples were clamped. She was otherwise naked, and her sex, face, even neck, were all drenched. Yang hadn't broken a sweat. Nora saw a cucumber on the bed, wet on one end. " _Must have been the gag I heard,_ " she thought. She and Weiss nodded their greetings. "So… would you want to… join us?" Yang continued.

"You really are the bitch with those ears," Nora said, struggling to take her eyes off Weiss's clamped nips. She managed. "I don't… I don't mean to interrupt."

"I'm the one who opened the door… come on. Come on in."

Nora did. The RWBY dorm was unlike she'd ever seen it. Random spots on the floor were wet with who knows what. Towels, toys and multiple bras were thrown about—more than just Weiss and Yang's. Even a deck of cards, everywhere. "Wow, Yang," said the redhead, breaking eye contact. "Whose emblem is that again?"

"Oh, on my tits? Yeah, Coco loves to get rough. She sure left a mark on me, but she was nothing I couldn't handle."

"Eh, I don't know…" Nora said, chuckling, but quickly moving on, "Anywho, you sounded like you were pretty into it just now. It was kinda hot."

Weiss said, "Why don't you tell her how it started?"

"What, with your wobbling back to the dance hall?"

"I did not!" Weiss crossed her arms over her small chest.

"Weiss, it's okay," Yang said. "Do you know how many times I've made people walk funny?"

"That's a lie," said the heiress. "You know Blake is used to you."

"Okay, _she_ is. But you came from wherever, and you couldn't even turn your legs. Just admit you had a good time."

"I had the best time! Or… second best time to you of course…"

"Her first time, sounds like," Nora said.

"Exactly." Yang laughed hysterically. "So I tell her, want me to make that worse?"

"And she said…?"

"I said I could use some experience." Both Nora and Yang couldn't contain themselves at that statement. "What? Yang just said the point of this night is the experience, not the ' _sex_ '. That's all I wanted."

Nora caught on. "And what I heard… was the kind you wanted…"

"I've had something get shoved up my _you-know-what_ , my mouth, and I thought it was time for my other end, alright? And that's just from tonight, FYI. It was my first time…"

"Alright alright," Yang said. "She said it felt like the guy, whoever, opened up a hole down there that didn't close after he took his dick out, so she just wobbled after that. Again, it was because it's a learning experience, and it still counts, and we can move past that."

Yang controlled her laughter, took a breath, and moved on, "She comes to me. I'm sitting at the bar, sharing a drink with Cardin, who can't get laid for the life of him he's so drunk and sexist. Poor idiot, still sitting there on who knows how many drinks right now probably. I'm enjoying a chat toying with him perhaps a little too much, but it's alright. It's the night. And Weiss comes up to me, we chat a bit too, and in the middle of it she tells me, straight to my face and her legs crossed over each other, _And-that's-why-I-need-you-to-fuck-me-hard-Miss-Xiao-Long_. _In-the-butt_. So I don't say anything. I let her keep talking. She goes, she says, _Not-like-raw,-but-like-I'm-your-total-bitch. Your-pet._ "

"Did you say that?" Nora asked.

"I did say that. It wasn't as bad as—! She left a lot out—"

Yang continued, "I left out the conversation getting to that point, but oh boy it got there. Don't deny that's exactly what you said." Weiss didn't. "I had to have her clarify what she meant by pet, but yeah, she meant like I was her total master alright. A whole master and dog bitch petplay thing."

Nora said, "So skip to the part where you get here."

"We got here," Weiss intercepted, "and as I'm sure it pleases you to hear, I took all my clothes off, save the mask, and so did she, and we set a safe word."

"Annddd," Nora said, her attraction evident.

"And Yang started by sitting bare-ass, bare-everything on my bed, the least feminine posture she could, and just said, ' _Get sucking, ya bitch whore_.'"

"How did that make you feel?" Nora said.

"I got on my knees like a good bitch, and I lapped at her. I've never felt so subordinate before."

Yang said, "I don't think anyone has said it like that before. That's Weiss for you. Yeah, she gave me a good one. Cats got good tongues, but Weiss as a slut? Some of the best cunty-lick-us I've had."

"It's cunnilingus," Weiss said.

"Whatever," Yang said. "Are we going to get going or what?"

"Nora? Will you join us?"

"Yes, yes I will."

Nora slid out of her dress, though Yang told her to keep her panties on. Other than that, the three women stood wearing nothing but their masks, Yang wearing the cock and Weiss wearing the harness, nipple clamps and dog ears. "How are we doing this?" The newcomer asked.

"I'm still the pet," Weiss said. "I know that much."

"Let's go until we give our guest a happy ending," Yang said. "It'll put a nice cap on your duties."

"Sure," Weiss said. "And how will we do that?"

The blonde took the leash and said, "Kneel." Weiss did. "All fours." Weiss did, and with a smile on her face, waiting patiently. Nora was amazed… and turned on. She wouldn't have to imagine anything to finish this time. It all happened in front of her. And now that she could see Weiss's rear, she finally noticed a dog's tail sticking out a certain spot.

" _Oh my gods that's a buttplug._ "

"Speak." Weiss didn't. "Ah-ha, you remembered. You got me. Good girl," Yang said. "Nora, you want some of it?" Her eyes said everything through her mask. "Eat." Weiss did.

Weiss crawled on all fours over to Nora, who almost buckled to the ground at the sight before her. Weiss added a sultry sway to her path. Her shoulders lowered, and her butt stuck in the air, ready to pounce. She locked eyes with Nora, the standing girl beginning to bend down, doing anything to get closer to that wet mouth. Weiss slowly moved her hands to Nora's legs, time to get to know her skin. Weiss shot up, her eyes still locked to the redhead's and her hands clutching her rear through chaste, white panties. She put two fingers under the waistband and pulled. She took her eyes off Nora's, tilting her head to have the powerful woman's snatch in sniffing distance. The panties hung not far from their starting point.

Nora's landing strip right there, Weiss returned her gaze upward, and with a smile, immediately lapped up her folds, collecting her previous orgasm. Weiss made a few approving sounds, and Nora's knees got weak. Yang, with a hand on the strap-on, guided her to Weiss' bed where she got on her knees, pinning herself to the wall stay upright. How funny. Nora had stuck to the wall clamoring for the sounds of them having petplay earlier, and now she's doing it just so she can control herself. Weiss stuck with her, the dog's tail still planted in her rear and resting up the small of her back. Yang tugged on it.

Weiss felt herself getting pulled apart. All the fibers of her being called her forth into Nora's wetness—her job. But Yang pulled her back with the buttplug, and those two feelings did not coexist. She soldiered through it, knuckles turned white, giving pleasure while taking it in. Her mouth bobbed around, her chin making contact with Nora's hanging panties as she went. Nora's sounds erred on the side of laughter they were so erratic, and Weiss hummed into her target with every effort she made. Yang stood silent, nevertheless enjoying the position she put her petite teammate in, the fluffy tail stretching thin with her pulls. Weiss began to run out of breath, though she had no shortage of sweat.

And it would only get more difficult for her. Nora put her hands on the pet's head, playing with the dog ears as she pressed the girl's face inward. Yang kept one hand on the tail and, seeing drops fall from Weiss's pussy, put her strap-on right in.

"There you go, bitch. You settled in great. Treat your other master well!" Yang reminded Weiss of their scene, not that it took much effort for Weiss to play her part. Yang eyed Nora as if to say _come here_ , and she brought Nora's hands to her breasts. Their lower bodies sandwiching Weiss, which had not yet ceased to give Nora pleasure, they closed in for a kiss.

Nora remained propped on the wall as everything happened to her. She learned how much tongue Yang liked to use—certainly more than she'd expected, and she was certain Ren wouldn't like it if they did it like that. Yang was much more forward than she'd thought. Her jaw was wet with Yang's saliva. As she felt Yang's breasts, doing everything she loved doing to herself, the blonde returned the favor. Weiss shuddered lowly under her pleasure, and Nora said, between tongues, "Y'know, I'm gonna beat her there. I'll so beat her."

"She's already… had one…" Yang said, her mouth in Nora's half the time. The firecracker spanked her pet. "Do your job! Help your new master, bitch." And she did. Weiss pinned the redhead to the wall with an attack on her snatch, and Nora desperately wanted to buckle, but Yang held her back stiff with her breasts. Even a woman powerful as she was fell privy to her pleasure. Weiss was writing letters inside of her, and Yang set her off twofold all by herself. That tongue, that wet appendage never ceasing to coat Nora's mouth no matter how much misses, falling on her breasts only to be smothered on her skin with every fondle.

Nora's lithe body began to seize from the forces. Luckily for her, she held out longer than Weiss, whose pleasure grew so much she couldn't contain her breath and lap at Nora at the same time. She too was approaching orgasm, but she was resilient as ever. Yang stopped making out with Nora to see what was going on and found Weiss resting her head on the redhead's foot. Yang got an idea.

"Stop," Yang said, pulling out both appendages from her pet. "Nora, you look like you could use some rest too. Lie down?" Of course, a master speaking to an equal sounded more like a question than an order, but Nora obliged and lay on Weiss's bed. "Pet, you're not done yet." Nora opened her legs in anticipation. "Not quite, Nora. Weiss, no licking, at least not there." Nora closed them. "Suck on her feet, bitch." The sub obeyed.

"Oooh," Nora shuddered at the contact. "Glad I've been washing up a lot today. Sorry if they taste like chlorine though." As Weiss licked her new master, Yang detached the dildo from the waist straps and handed Nora the appendage that had been up Weiss's womanhood. Nora promptly put it up her own, sliding in already well-lubricated. "Weiss, you're doing soooo weeellllll…"

Weiss had a lot to work with, to be fair. Nora was such a wet woman. She produced more than Yang did when she ate the firecracker out one-on-one. Tactful as she was, she kept some of Nora in her mouth when she was told to stop, and here she was using it to her benefit on Nora's feet. She didn't want to seem dainty, as she was perceived all her life, so she made sure to let her tongue run all the ways it would if she were still working on Nora's wetness.

Yang stood over them, thinking of ways to intervene or add something, but the more she looked, the more all she could do was admire it. She already set it up. She already told them what to do. What more need she add? She went to lean on the low bookshelf by the windowsill, and she kept watching. She began to please herself. All of a sudden, she was picking up where Weiss left off as if no time had passed and Nora hadn't shown up. She had a hand on her breasts and the other up herself, and she already found herself getting close from the hard work of twenty minutes ago.

For Nora, something about seeing Weiss's naked body and those white dog ears and masquerade mask peeking over Nora's frame as she licked the redhead's feet made her feel a special type of way. The least of it was how raw the heiress was being. And then it hit her. She was close. Weiss's tongue, even on her feet, ringing around the toes rather than her clit, was working wonders.

Weiss went on. She was using everything she'd learned. She was treating the feet like a shaft and a snatch. She licked from heel to toe like base to tip, slowly, making Nora feel tickling yet tingly like it was extension of her womanhood and not her foot in some odd way. She kept eye contact as she held her head over the toes, keeping the redhead waiting for her tongue to slowly descend and suck on them individually.

Nora had already begun to please herself amid all this. From her perspective, she watched Weiss's head sink down beyond her breasts and slash around. The natural solution was to guide the dildo Yang gave her and play with her nipples.

Yang watched Nora lose it from all this. Having found a rhythm, Yang got going on herself, seeing Nora's back arch and shoulders dig into the bedding. The redhead wasn't particularly loud, but Yang saw all the signs. Her breaths caught abruptly. Her hands were jolting around her breasts, searching for that orgasm, until it came. At once, Nora stopped everything for it to wash over her, and Weiss took the hint, stopping too.

Seasoned as she was, Yang knew where her buttons were and quickly found the way to the same release. She held a hand on her knee and slouched as she spaced out with it. "Alright," she said. "One of us still needs her second." She looked at the pet.

Nora said, "You too though, no?"

"Eh, I just had my first, and I also got to do things to Weiss I'd never imagined. I've gotten more than enough out of this as is. Buuuttt…Weiss?" The sub looked up toward Yang. "Stand up." She did, though not without Yang coaxing her by her rope harness. "Let's finish her off. You go in front of her." Nora did, and Yang reattached the dildo to her waist strap. She went behind Weiss. Yang lifted the pet heiress off her feet. Yang may have gone through a lot tonight, but the brawler always endured. She wasn't out of breath yet, and the harness made the grip easy enough. Weiss now hoisted up, the dom told Nora, "Have your way with her. Whatever you want to do. The front is yours."

Yang lowered her pet onto the strap-on, entering her rear. Nora, remembering what she'd heard when she snooped on them, retrieved the cucumber and reinserted it in Weiss's mouth. "That was so hot when it was in before," she said with a smirk. "I might have gotten carried away listening in on you."

Nora took a step back, thinking what to do next. Weiss was being hoisted up and down onto Yang's rubber cock, and her moans were muffled by the thick green vegetable. Every thrust pushed her petite breasts up and down, but the nipple clamps prevented them from bouncing too much. Nora started her fun there, playing with the chain that connected her two nipples and making them swing in unison. With her other hand, a finger entered Weiss's nether, and once again, Weiss was being violated from both holes.

Nora lowered herself to her knees and added her mouth to Weiss's snatch. Her tongue and lips bounced the helpless girl's clitoris around while two of her fingers went deep. Now the cucumber was doing little to stop Weiss's noises, so Yang paused her hips for a moment to grasp the vegetable and move it around, the new angles sure to cause her pet to gag, and that shut the girl up fast. That taken care of, Yang resumed with a purpose—she'd make Weiss cum from anal alone if she had to.

This was new for Nora. She'd already gained the experience of eating out women at the masquerade ball, but now that she wasn't in a hot tub and no fluids were mixed with the warm, chlorinated bath, it tasted completely different. It felt raw, untouched, pure, and without the dense steam interrupting her breaths, she kept her mouth on Weiss's snatch for far longer than she did before.

Weiss didn't want it to end. She was in a new limbo, now suspended in the air and getting action from every direction. All she could do was hold fast or collapse, but either solution was difficult. She lost so much sweat, and every thrust took its toll, making her exhale without much chance for air. Nora stopped sucking her clit and looked up to the humiliated girl.

"You poor thing," she said, though a tad halfheartedly. "You need help with this? Let's free you up a little bit." The clamps came off, and she started massaging the ice queen's breasts and playfully slapping them around to see how much the little things could jiggle. Weiss's moans got out of control, so Yang fiddled with her cucumber gag to test the water. _No. Nothing could stop Weiss's voice_.

They had to finish the job. Nora kept three fingers now up Weiss's sex. She sucked on her breasts as if they were the fountain of youth. The pressure circled within Weiss, and Yang pulled out, replacing it with her fingers. Dexterous, they opened her rear in new ways, new pleasure. Nora gave her first command—"Cum for me!" Maybe embracing her role would get Weiss through this newfound resistance. She took the cucumber out the girl's mouth, and it seemed to be working. "Cum like you've never came before, you slut!"

Each pump grew Weiss's moans further, so the two doms worked together, syncing their ins and outs. With each thrust forced in, Weiss collapsed with an exhale over and over until she let out a high pitched scream. Nora felt Weiss's inner walls seize up, and she removed her hand, Weiss's orgasm coming out with it.

Yang and Nora, finished, carried Weiss to her bed and laid her down. "Okay," Weiss said, still panting heavily, "now that's the best I've gotten tonight." Before Weiss could ask, Yang had gotten her a glass of water, and it was gone as soon as it came.

After they took a moment to regain themselves, Nora said, "Y'know, that cucumber surprised me. I'd never thought food was a sex thing!"

"Anything can be used for sex," Yang said, "but it depends. Food is really fun. You love pancakes—imagine what you could do with syrup and whipped cream."

Nora froze. "Yang. Xiao. Long. You have no idea what you just did." Her mind was racing with all the combinations of kinks she could use those for.

"I think I do, actually." The RWBY girls laughed. "You think about that, and you go have fun with Ren!"

"I will! I absolutely will," Nora said. With that, they exchanged pleasant farewells, and Nora was on her way out with a new mission in mind.

Yang turned to Weiss, took off her dog ears and asked, "You got pretty spent there. Are you going to fall asleep?"

"No, but I'm catching my breath for a bit. You go have more fun!"

Their escapades finally over, Yang took the rope harness off Weiss and was on her way out too. The heiress looked down at herself, turning to see all the skin it ran across. "It sure left a mark," she said. Indeed, every path of skin was now red that had been under the ropes, as they had brushed over her skin again and again. It wasn't anything that wouldn't go away in a couple hours, but it was very noticeable. After all, Yang made the contraption herself, so it wasn't like the rope was made for rough play on smooth skin.

Now at the door, she said, "I'm sorry, Weiss. I should've considered that."

"It's okay," she said, winking. "Now everyone will know what I can do."

The door closed.

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Blake gives Ren more than a helping hand._


	17. Ninjas of Love (Blake-Ren)

-Chapter 17: Ninjas of Love- (Blake-Ren)

Tags: Straight, Masturbation, Blowjob, Titjob

Location: Beacon Courtyard, Library

* * *

Ren was still sitting in the banquet hall. He obliged some light chatter with people, but he always insinuated his disinterest in sex as he did so. Blake was one of those people. She approached him after seeing him alone, but just like he told the others, he told her he was saving himself (however untrue that was at the time,) and on she went.

As the night dragged on, he familiarized himself with everyone by their masks. He'd seen a girl in a yellow mask with red flames leave the hall three times. It became a measurement of time for him – how late he was into the night was judged by how many rounds that student had.

He saw Nora come back into the hall and leave once after she stormed out with Jaune. It was odd – she should have been back by now. The flame mask girl left after her and has already come back.

Where was Nora? Ren was worried for her. This event has never had bad press. There was never anything about sexual assault, never a story about someone getting drugged. He didn't want Nora to be the first.

She would never be a statistic to him. They were life partners, and he would make sure she knew that as soon as he could. She was safe with Jaune, though he returned to the dance hall far after she did. He didn't catch who either of them left with after that, but he knew they'd both left since. Otherwise, he would still see their masks in the crowd.

He liked to watch the people dance. A girl wearing a mask with green soundwaves on it had been doing the robot for most of the night. Another girl in a purple feathered mask danced ballet when he saw her. The masquerade dance was a true mix of culture this year thanks to the Vytal Festival, and as Ren sat aside, he grew enchanted in their dancing – and to an extent, their sex. He couldn't _not_ be a part of things.

It was the spirit of the room, and he was missing out on it. He couldn't keep this going forever. The only problem was, as Nora's boyfriend, he only wanted to 'do things' (as he'd say) with _her_.

The more he saw the pirouettes, the waltzes and, admittedly, some grinding, he grew hard. But Nora wasn't around. He reached to relieve himself and thought this was not the place. He had to leave. Maybe he would find her in their dorm?

Ren left the banquet hall and headed there.

As he stood from his chair, he needed to adjust his pants. His erection was not going away, making the long walk surely uncomfortable. It was nice to be outside, though. He needed the change of pace, having felt cramped in the ballroom. The gentle breeze felt great, keeping him cool in the three-piece suit he wore.

His mind turned to autopilot as he navigated the courtyards back to his dorm, and then something snapped him out of it. A couple was having sex around a corner in the bushes. He saw an arm sticking out, moving in rhythm with their grunts.

Ren froze and surveyed his surroundings. Besides them, he was alone. He stood in thought, his hand reaching for his penis. Suddenly, the dorm felt so far away. He had to do this.

He had to relieve himself nearby. He snuck into nearby bushes and sat down, careful to silently undo his belt and pants.

He positioned himself facing the bush couple, a straight duo going doggy style diagonally away from him.

"You're giving me a run for my money," the boy said, his breaths, and even his moans, louder than his female partner's. "Ow!"

"For your money?" she said with anger as she groaned, leaning back into his thrusts. "That's for talking like I'm some prostitute. I'm just taking you in stride is all. You got nothing on _this_." On that cue, she elicited another moan from her fling partner.

Ren released his penis from his pants and rubbed himself off. He wasn't too used to this, though he'd done it before. As well as he'd gotten to know Nora, sex was not much of a thought or even discussed until the dance grew near. He never thought of her that way, but he sure pictured her now.

The courtyard seemed to grow smaller over time just as his arm tired. When the girl's ass, breasts and hair swayed, he put himself and Nora in their position. He worried he'd be as loud as the male, though. He told himself that as soon as he was done, he would make sure he didn't spend the night alone anymore. He wanted real sex – more than just a hand and let alone his own.

Ren's breath grew louder, and though he quickened his pace, it shorted out just as fast. He propped himself up with his arms and caught his breath. "Can I help you with that?" came a voice.

Ren recognized his friend by her bow behind her black and purple mask – and by the conversation they had at the dance earlier. "You don't have to," he said, his polite nature taking over his desires.

Blake replied, "I just finished a round outside as well. It's… tantalizing to think we could have been spied on. Just as we spied on… a few people too." She didn't want to bring up Nora, having seen Ren sit by himself at the dance for most of the night _and_ having seen Nora in the middle of sex, but there was no dancing around it. "I don't mean to trouble you with this, but shouldn't you be with Nora?"

"She went on to other people," Ren said.

"You don't mean you…" Blake brought her hands apart from each other, the gesture speaking for her as she was afraid to say it.

"No, we're… fine," he said. "Just not with each other at this very moment. I hope the dance is helping her find herself."

Blake was not about to tell him that she saw Nora getting it on earlier. "What about you?" she said. The words earned a quizzical look from him. "I mean, and you're finding yourself too?"

He looked at his penis, still erect as the couple in the bushes was still going at it. "You could say that." He didn't know where to continue the conversation, but he followed with, "Have you known everyone you've done things with tonight, or has it been as anonymous as the school hopes?"

"I've known them. So far, I've kept promises with Ruby and Velvet. Who knows who the rest will be, though."

"You do things with Yang also, no?"

"I do, but I'm not interested in her tonight. Not unless she can do what _I_ want rather than what _she_ wants. It's been going on like that for a while." Blake exhaled. "Tonight… _is…_ about growth. I should mend that fence with her. And I hope I can meet with some other girls too."

Ren wished her well, and Blake continued. "You never answered my question," There was a pause. "Can I help you with that?" They looked back at Ren's penis, now limp after he held conversation for so long. "I do want to have a man tonight too, but we should probably go elsewhere." The couple Ren was watching had left. "Who knows who could stumble upon us."

"I'd rather not," Ren said. "Really. I only came here to 'do things' with Nora. I want her to be my first, or else it's not that special."

"The Ren I found two minutes ago was looking pretty desperate for anything. Are you sure?"

Ren shrugged, saying, "Fair point… but no… sex."

"Come on," Blake said, helping him up as he pulled his clothes together. "Let's go in the library. I'll finish you off in there." They held hands as she led him to a secluded spot she had in mind. "It's funny. What was it, a half hour ago in the banquet hall you had quite a one-track mind. It's good to see you're already loosening up."

"The whole idea of the masquerade ball took a lot of getting used to," Ren said, "but I think I'm getting the point."

"You're getting there certainly," Blake said, having taken them through the doors and up the stairs in the library. "When I'm done with you, you'll be having at it with anybody." She immediately looked at his face and smirked, making sure he knew it was a joke. She continued with words that would zero in on her true intentions. "What you have with Nora is special, and she's not just anybody. When I'm done with you, I hope you will have paid the attention and will know what you want from her."

Blake and Ren arrived at the most minimally-trafficked spot – on the far end of the second floor away from any doors or desks. Just lines of bookshelves nobody's pulled from in years. At the close end, some shelves were pushed rather close together to make room for the more highly trafficked sections, meaning they had no line of sight to anywhere important. Then, the farther away one went, the more obscure the books became, the more outdated, and the more reason nobody had found a use for them. It was the archives section, and only once a year did any class give its students a reason to study there. While Ren went to get a chair for his convenience, Blake selected a book and opened it. _On the Origin of the Grimm_ , it read. It was so old that its pages were almost as brown as its leather binding. Blake figured whatever information was in it would probably be far outdated, and she returned it to its place.

As soon as Ren returned and placed the chair along a shelf, Blake said, "Well, go ahead. Sit." Ren was hesitant, but he did. "I take it I should take charge?"

Ren nodded. "Alright, Ren. Let me know if I should stop. Just say so." Again, Ren nodded, and down Blake went. She got on her knees in front of him and opened his pants. The belt lay suspended at both sides, and his underwear showed his excitement.

Well, sorta. "You ready?" Blake asked. Ren cleared his throat and agreed.

His underwear and pants were pulled to his knees, and he kicked them off. He spread his legs, and that's how they would stay. Blake held his still-stiffening member, pumping it to work him up. " _Virgin's letting this go to waste? Biggest one I've seen on a guy._ " Blake thought. He was quite the size. In another life, Blake would love to have it in her. For tonight though, she was focused on helping him with his love life first and his erection second.

She said, "You're awfully quiet tonight, even for yourself."

"You don't know me well enough then," he said through tense breaths. He got to his full length, and Blake stopped studying it to look in his eyes.

"Is that how you're like when it's just you and Nora?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I feel unlike myself when I'm around her."

"How so?" Blake was smart enough to hear Ren's tone change from discomfort to adoration. She knew she was asking the right question.

She kept her hand on his member the entire time, but she was more focused on the conversation than it. If Ren were another man, he'd accuse her of teasing him with the slow glides. Ren wasn't like other men, though. He understood the kind of comfort Blake meant to give him. Blake's fingers elegantly rode up and down his shaft, not stopping to tease, not playing with his balls, just being there. Just being comfortable—present enough for the bliss but light enough not to worry.

"I feel… better. Like I can talk about anything with her."

"But you're not handling this whole I'm-not-sure-about-sex thing too well."

"That's… that's different," Ren said quickly. His words slowed as he continued, "I don't know exactly how it is, but that's how it feels."

"Ren, it's not that it's different. It's not different. Saying 'it's different' like _that_ means that you think comfort you feel in talking with her is different from the comfort of being tender with her. She is both of those things for you. I know she is. I've seen how you two act—even at the _lunch table_ it's obvious. She is your source of comfort in _every_ way. Mental… Emotional…" Blake stopped her hand to say, "Sexual… Whatever trouble it is that makes you feel unprepared, it's not related to her lack of comforting you."

"I think I understand."

"Was that a question? It sounded like a question." Blake said, beginning to test the waters with her glides on his length—or, more specifically, its tip—while keeping the feel similar to how she'd caress any other body part.

"It wasn't."

"You are generating something, Ren. Whatever hurdle is troubling you, it's coming from yourself. Right now, I'm sure Nora is out there somewhere thinking she's not enough for you, that no matter how comfortable you two are together, she will never be enough."

"She _is_ enough. She's always been my everything."

"Then I want you to find her and make her feel like she is," Blake said. She continued to stroke him with the pace of a standard massage. It sure helped Ren to think of it that way. He didn't know what to think about sex earlier, but Blake's hand was the comfort he needed.

"You like it?" Blake noted.

"I do," he said, looking at his manhood.

"I see. Your hurdle is your trepidation." Ren raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. "Your fear, or your anxiety to put it a better way. Your fear of the _anything_ that could go wrong is stressing you out."

Blake's analysis only stressed Ren more. He breathed more heavily, so Blake put her other hand on his chest. "Easy there. It's okay to have those feelings. They're normal. I've had more than my fair share of anxiety. It… _does_ … make everything seem unfair, but that's not the point. It's… it's normal. If I really am comforting you, then I want you to take this tender feeling my right hand is giving you, and I want you to apply that feeling to Nora."

Ren's shoulders were no longer stiff from the mental weight he carried. He loosened them and exhaled. "Okay. I will."

"If I can be that source of comfort, just imagine how good _Nora_ can make you feel."

"I _knoow_ ," Ren cooed. Blake made a mental note of where to press, her hand getting more active to encourage him. "But… I'm not… there yet. I don't know. I don't know."

"You do know, or you don't know?"

"I know I want her. But I don't know if I want… it. Still."

"Will it take my _convincing_?" Blake asked, pressing the right buttons again as she did.

"It just might," Ren said, leaning back in the chair as Blake got to work. "Keep going. I do want to see where you'll take it. Just don't… go to far."

"Don't worry," Blake said. "You're safe in my hands." And with her eye contact and a firm tug, their session began. The heat was getting to Ren, so he took off his suit's tops and set them aside. Blake took off her black bolero jacket and white crop top, leaving her breasts bare and her mask and long, purple skirt to cover what was left. Her hand returned to his chest, but this time she ran her fingers along the contours of his abs.

Surprisingly, her other hand returned to his length to find it a little smaller, a little less enthusiastic. "You know, Ren," she said, her hand working it back up. "If there's anything you want to do, any move you want to make with me while we're at it, you don't even need to ask. If you want to try something, just do it." That helped. He kept good eye contact with her, but as soon as she said it, she could tell he'd been thinking about her breasts all that time. One hand went to her hip, the other to a nipple.

As she stroked him more forcefully, she gave feedback on all his motions. He was quick to realize the breast itself wasn't as important as the spot of true pleasure in the middle. He kept trying new motions, new ways to force the nubs into that good feedback. Nothing seemed too forceful, so he took advantage of that. Blake was teaching him well. She moved her other hand to his balls and was sure to make use of his full package—all nine inches of it. She ran her thumbs on the underside, which she knew to be the most sensitive part on the length. She played with the tip well, and pre-cum had already begun to trickle out.

There was only so much her hands could do, though. Blake bent down, and without breaking her eye contact, took his tip into her mouth. Her tongue circled the bell and gathered the bead of pre-cum, lapping it and then spitting, getting his length wetted and taking it in further. As Ren knew, Blake's time with Yang meant she was extremely versed in the art of sex. What that meant for her was she'd have no trouble going down on him further, even all the way wouldn't be too hard. She took a few more inches in, but Ren's length was massive. She saved half of it for her hands for now as they jerked and pulled at his length.

Ren held his head back onto the bookshelves. He felt it swelling deep within him. He wanted to be let into euphoria so badly, but it was still far off. He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, and his hands found his way to her head. There was only one way for the cat faunus to interpret the slight force he applied—" _Go further._ "

She did. She took her hands off and let her mouth do the work. At first, Blake pulled off, but she made up for it with a slow lick from his balls to the bell, keeping the tip of her tongue once she made it to the top. As she let go, it bounced, and his hips grew restless in the chair. Blake knew it was working. She ran it once more, but slower this time, and she pressed her tongue firmly onto him the whole way. A few more of these, and she returned to taking it in her. Ren's hands still resting in her hair, she went down, using her saliva from before to glide down as far as she could. Before Ren knew it, his entire nine-inch manhood was down Blake's throat.

Practice makes perfect, and Blake has had plenty. She still had a gag reflex, but she could ignore it. He began to breath heavily and even let out a small noise from time to time. For a man, he was vocal. Blake breathed through her nose as she kept her mouth agape on him. Up and down, and each time, she was sure to leave a lick on the way out. Shortly after, Ren took his control, his hands keeping Blake on for longer than she'd otherwise. Still, it wasn't too much for her. When she finally let off of him, her saliva fell out of her mouth, completely covering his member.

Ren made sure his legs stayed spread as Blake sat up straight, knees still on the floor. She cupped her breasts with her hands, playing with them and bouncing them to psych herself up for what she decided would come next. She stopped and leaned in between Ren's legs, encompassing his wet length in her bosom.

Blake's breasts squeezed his member, her hands keeping them in place as she moved her torso up and down, making Ren feel as if close to doing the real thing. She was hard-pressed to keep his entire length within her chest, so she added her mouth to his tip. Immediately, she heard results. Ren's vocalizations grew louder. Blake knew he was close. His phallus was incredibly stiff, and his balls bounced between his body and hers, the impacts pressuring a release.

Blake's tongue worked circles around his member, both inside and outside her mouth. Her bosom enveloped his member, and each pump had plenty of friction, plenty of area to pretend like it was much more than that. She carried forward quickly, her pace making her breasts fly around within her grasp, the contact with his member becoming sporadic, hitting his buttons faster and better. Ren sat back and let it happen, his breaths getting caught by the pleasure more frequently until he became altogether silent.

His member throbbed heavily, so Blake removed herself and began pumping. The huntsman exhaled as if he'd held his breath, and with that release came the one between his legs. Blake assisted, continuing her pumps until everything was out. She counted eight ropes, a few of which even managed to hit books on the bookshelves opposite them. The cat faunus removed her hand from Ren's finished erection and lapped up what fell onto it until clean. She'd turned away from his orgasm, so what was left was all either on the bookshelves or floor.

Ren gathered himself and stood up. As he retrieved his pants, Blake asked, "So, how was it?" His face said everything. "Are you ready to find Nora?"

"Yes," he said. "And thank you, Blake. I think I just needed to feel it."

"I've been making matches all night with my friends, so I'm glad I could help. I know Nora isn't stopping herself from having a good time, so neither should you. You're a good friend. Why don't you take this and be a better lover to her now?" She handed him a condom. "I'm always prepared. I bet you she is too, but it's better to make sure you have one to be safe."

"Will do. Thanks again."

"Farewell."

Spiritually rejuvenated, Ren left the library for his dorm, hoping to catch her there. Blake returned the chair to its place and headed back to the banquet hall.

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Gwen and May wash their feelings over themselves._


	18. Steel Shooters (May-Gwen)

-Chapter 18: Steel Shooters - (Gwen-May)

Tags: Lesbian, Futa, Shower, Blowjob, Anilingus, Vaginal

Location: Beacon Showers

* * *

Gwen Darcy wasn't the typical fighter. Her ballet fighting style looked much more like it belonged in the high arts of Mistral than the sweeping sands of Vacuo, but she studied at Shade nonetheless. She wasn't the typical woman, either though. For starters, she took her combat outfit, removed the metal plates from the skirt portion and wore it to the dance as a very fashionable ensemble together with her flats and some silver bands strewn about. The skirt of her dress unraveled without the metal plates securing it upright, so it fell and hit the floor when it would otherwise hit at her knees. Her mask made up for her outfit's characteristic metal plates with its own, her eye slits resembling the places she'd draw knives from across her waist. It was outlined with purple and fuchsia, and black feathers flared from the sides.

But that was just the start.

Gwen strolled into the Beacon locker rooms after deciding to explore the campus on her way back to the masquerade hall from her last fling. Entering, she found it vacant, though the lights were on and a shower could be heard faintly. She figured she might as well see what it was about, and she turned a corner to see a girl half-washing, half-playing with herself in it with the curtain wide open. Her dress was splayed out on a bench nearby. She wore her mask—one side of blue denim and the other of red polyester. Very similar to the dress. Simple, but effective.

"Can't help yourself?" Gwen asked the girl. May Zedong startled easily, as always, and successfully caught herself from tripping in the wet shower. "Sorry, haha. You look like you need some help. You retreated to your lonesome, but can't stay away from the night's affairs for too long, though, huh?" She then reached her right hand out to shake May's, not caring if it was the one the lass had on her loins or the one that was using the soap. They shook.

"Eh, you'd be surprised, actually," May said. "Not quite, but I like your perceptiveness. You're looking to help?"

"I guess I am. But I gotta warn you what you're going to get into. I'm not like most other women."

"Then I guess I'm a lucky girl. I've seen and done almost everything at some point. Let's see what you've got." As May said this, Gwen kicked off her flats and turned around. She bent down and pulled up her dress. It passed over her rear, treating the shower girl to a full moon. She then pulled it over her shoulders and passed her head and arms through it, taking it off and removing her purple bra immediately after. She was naked, and she treated May to a view of the intricate ringlets in her hair draping over her small shoulders. Or, she would be if May hadn't gone right back to a view of the girl's ass right after watching her remove her bra. Gwen had such nice tanned skin, but nowhere were there any lines.

Then, Gwen turned around to show the purple-haired girl a full erection, presented well cupped in her hand. Her breasts were plump with dark brown nipples "You sure got me," May said. "I haven't seen that."

"Are you interested?" Gwen spoke rhetorically. She met the gal in the shower not a minute ago, but everyone was so forward about the night's atmosphere that at this point, anyone was up for anything. Or they were until they voiced otherwise, but Gwen knew May wouldn't do so.

"Do you have to ask?" Gwen didn't. May said, "Come on in. I'll put the soap down and we can just have fun. Last gal I had in here with me, we couldn't actually clean ourselves because we were so _at it_. It didn't make a difference."

Gwen stepped into the shower, closed the curtain and pressed her body to May's, her arms at the girl's hips and her mouth suggestively close to May's ear. "And what did you _do_ with _her_?"

"Got pretty dirty, I'd say," May said, almost in a whisper to Gwen's ear as well. "Mouths were all over. We licked each other clean and I even teased her into thinking about anal. She wasn't ready for it though."

"And are we interested in anal ourselves, _or…?_ "

" _Hmmmm_ …" May mused. "I'm not going to pass the night without having a nice, thick cock up there, but I'd say it's not in the cards for us. Not quite yet, unless you would want it. But I'm _sure_ we'll have plenty of fun still."

"I _would_ want it. Lead the way." Gwen couldn't get the words out of her mouth before May's tongue was in it. The shower beat down on them, its water a touch of hot that would help get them worked up. Hands were everywhere. Gwen played a little with the purple-haired girl's nipples—a much lighter shade than her own but still brown. Then they held her back upright, then cupped her ass, then her face and back to her breasts. As May battled tongues with her current fling, her hands stayed where they were. One on Gwen's cock, jerking it and running the water around it, and the other reaching around the tan girl and holding to her upper back.

May's relatively stable hands brought with them an air of dominance. She held Gwen to the shower wall, pumping the girl's cock as water rushed down their shoulders, breasts and lower until they hit Gwen's shaft and May's sex and fell to the shower floor. Gwen removed her tongue and stopped the kiss, instead pressing her lips to May's cheek and neck, breathing heavily as the shower's steam heated the moment. May closed her eyes, the curly-haired girl twirling both of her nipples and sucking her collarbone. She took the pleasure in and continued to stroke, taking time to cup Gwen's balls and tug up from the base. Like any good handjob, May kept it involved, never sticking to the same thing, and it got a rise from Gwen.

The ballet girl lowered her head, trailing kisses down to May's breasts, stopping and sucking on one or the other in turns. The water rushed down her back. She held May's nipple in her teeth, lightly tugging at it and bringing it out before pressing her tongue on it firmly. And as her mouth pulled and pressed, so did her hand on the other one. Her free hand traveled down to May's sex and jolted her clit awake.

May returned the favor, her pumps faster and forceful. " _If I go hard enough, she should cum first,_ " she thought. She wasn't about to let a dick outlast her, whether it was on a man or woman. " _It's still a dick. That's what they're known for._ " So when May felt her orgasm teeter, admittedly arriving quickly because she played with herself before Gwen showed up, she stopped herself abruptly. Gwen noticed and did the same.

"Before I get too carried away," May said, "I haven't been with a cock yet tonight. I've been waiting for this." She got on her knees and met with Gwen's thick member. Her dusty blue eyes closed as her lips enveloped it, and the shower's water slid it all too easy into her maw. Careful to avoid gagging, she slid her tongue around and pumped what she couldn't fit. Gwen wasn't showing many signs, even though May had jerked her for a few minutes too. She had to switch it up. She tilted her head so her tongue could get at more and more of it, and she maintained eye contact. As she went, she grew faster. She removed her hands and let her head go further and back as fast as she could. To Gwen, it felt like a go at the real thing. She started to moan, and it was quite the high pitch for her.

May finally noticed Gwen's leg grow weak and the girl support herself with the wall; she was close. May knew what she wanted. She came off the cock and told her fling to step forward and spread. Gwen did. Still on her knees, May went behind her and stared at her curvy ass. She put both hands on it and spread, and her goal was right there. She got the soap and applied some to her hand, then stuck a finger inside, letting it prod the walls. It looked good. It looked ready. Gwen held her hands to the wall, and May let the shower wash over the girl's rear, sticking her tongue into her prize.

May bobbed her head into Gwen's behind, easing into it and stretching her tongue inside. The submitting girl wasn't prepared for what came next. May brought both hands to her front and jerked her off. She flicked and lapped as she went, sure that every wall would be accounted for. She knew she was firing Gwen up, and with both hands squeezing and pulling her member, it would be any moment before thick ropes could shoot out and hit the wall. Gwen's moans grew louder as she forgot the girls' locker room was a semi-public place. She didn't care about that.

Her balls were currently bouncing front to back nonstop as May thrusted her hands and tongue faster and faster. Each impact of the balls to May's chin and hands sent her wild, moans reaching a fever pitch and subsiding, and before she knew it, her throbbing member burst, and several spurts caught onto the shower's wall. She collected herself and stood to the side, letting the shower wash away what could have been a sticky mess.

Gwen turned around as May stood up. Her mouth said nothing, but her eyes said, " _My turn._ " She grabbed May's thighs and lifted her feet off the ground, her brute strength suspending the girl on the wall. No longer trying to hold out, May let the girl with a dick line up and take her. Gwen thrust in all at once and wasted no time gaining force. Every thrust hilted, and May's body bounced up and down as her head rest against the wall, her mind unable to focus with the heat of the steam and the rough, raw sensation between her legs. Gwen had no trouble with lubrication, but May's sex was still tight enough that she felt everything.

And now it was May's turn to moan. Her breaths escaped with every hit, and with the shower's steam, it was difficult to get much of those breaths back. Thankful to herself, May was back on the teetering journey to orgasm. She put her hands on Gwen's shoulders and leaned into it. With nothing else to do, she let Gwen work her magic and imagined a balloon filling with air. Every thrust was a pump, and that it grew and grew as Gwen went. It got so big so fast, and then suddenly it stopped growing. Every thrust knocked into it, but the air had nowhere else to go.

May's sex contracted heavily, and she was sent into bliss. " _The balloon trick worked again._ " Gwen felt it happen and eased up, lowering the girl back onto her feet. May stood up straight and left the shower immediately, wresting on the bench where her masquerade dress was. She caught her breath and cleared her throat. "Wow," was all she could say for a bit. "I had it rough last time but you…" she breathed again, "you had me like the steam was going to be it. I'll say… I almost… passed out. But that might have helped get me there."

Gwen nodded, turning off the shower and stepping out. "Good. Are you going to be okay?"

Even though May had a towel and began to dry herself, she was showing new sweat. "I'll be… good. I can get water." She finished drying herself and stepped back into her dress and heels. "I've been in here too long. You and the gal before you. I should get going. Thanks for the fun!" Gwen reciprocated. "I'm glad I get to check off 'girl with a dick.' On to more. Have a good night."

"Have a good night."

* * *

 _A shorter chapter because it's of two side characters. I hope you'll still find it fondly, though. Also, because the chapters are interconnected, yeah, Gwen is gonna be futa throughout the story._

 _This was partially inspired by a showering scene between Jaune and Blake. It's one of the many chapters you can find in the "_ _RWBY Sex Stories_ _" fic on this website. I applaud it for having odd pairings like mine. Link to the chapter here:_ s/12642854/11/RWBY-Sex-Stories

 _As for the Cardin/Velvet request where he gets redemption, I'll write that at some point, but not quite that way. Cardin is supposed to be a running gag of "watching an asshole bully suffer." Though because I'm trying to use that for humor, there are ways I could make Velvet make him suffer during their sex in funny ways. Like not giving him_ anything _he wants. In this story, Cardin is irredeemable—but also pitiful._

 _Next Chapter: Weiss and Pyrrha pretend not to be getting to third base while video-chatting friends._


End file.
